Kingdom Hearts III: Keyblade Master
by General Rhapsodos
Summary: AU. Sora's just passed his Keyblade Mastery Exam, and now he as well as his new friends must attempt to defeat the old man. Old and new keybladers alike shall attempt to stop Xehanort once and for all. Self Insert Pairing's: Aqua/Ventus Sora/Kairi Riku/OC Roxas/Xion M!Me/Phillipa Terra/OC. First in the Keyblade Mastery Series. COMPLETE!
1. Opening and Cousldon

Kingdom Hearts III. Sora's story.

Pairing's:

Aqua/Ventus, Sora/Kairi, Riku/OC, Roxas/Xion, Cloud/Tifa. Me/Phillipa. Terra/OC.

A/N:I would just like to say that his is my second attempt at a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, and my first wasn't the best ever written. The pairings were chosen randomly, except for Sora and Kairi, they just go together so brilliantly.

A/N 2:This is set after Kingdom Hearts 3D, I have made one I am in it.

A/N3:Please refrain from flaming me.

A/N4:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N 5:Since this is an AU I can do what I like, even rearrange areas.

A/N 6:Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 1:

TURN ON PS4 and select Kingdom Hearts III

INTERACTIVE DISNEY

SQUARE ENIX

Disney © 2015

KINGDOM HEARTS (III)

NEW GAME -

CONTINUE

THEATRE

Select Mode:

BEGINNER MODE

STANDARD MODE

PROUD MODE-

CRITICAL MODE

Vibration:

ON -

OFF

Select Chatacter:

SORA-

MARK

PSHSHWSHWSH

(SIMPLE AND CLEAN with words. OPENING!) LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE READING!

Sora and Riku stood side-by-side looking at Master Yen Sid awaiting the results of theirMarkof Mastery exam. Yen Sid, looking as stony as ever. Opened his eyes, looked directly into both the young lads eyes and said in a low voice. "Congratulations, Sora and Riku, for completing your assigned tasks to the best of your abilities and continuously throwing off Xehanort's machinations, I believe you have both earned the title of Keyblade Master and all responsibilities that go with it."

The announcement was met with raucous applause, even Lea, with his womanly figure, looked pleased for his old best friend's Somebody, however, just to make himself more important by saying in a slightly amused voice. "Ah, I'll catch up with you soon enough."

Sora nearly snorted in amusement,

"What, Lea, the chakram wielding fiery gay bloke has a Keyblade? I find that hard to believe."

Looking slightly offended, Lea informed Sora in a haughty voice.

"I may be gay." This earned a slight sound of shock from the crowd before Lea continued. "But I just can't get my Keyblade to materialise." Before snapping his wrist forward… summoning his key blade. The Keyblade was dominated in red, it seemed to be a combination of a slightly broken chakram with a red and black handle. The blade looked like pure flame curved in a nearly complete circle at the tip.

"Neat, that suits you perfectly, your fire mixed in with your abilities, is the perfect combinations." Riku commented while grinning maniacally. "Also, the fact that you couldn'

t summon your Keyblade just goes to show how bad you are." Lea looked offended.

Line break.

Sora was standing outside of the Mysterious Tower looking out into the endless orange abyss. "Are you sure you have to go? Riku asked, concerned for his friend's wellfare.

Goofy, who felt slightly sad his friend was leaving ran up, gave Sora a hug and said. "Good luck Sora. H'yack."

"Don't worry guys, I just need to do this, I'll be back before you know it." Sora said smiling. Sora pointed his Kingdom Key at the key hole that had just appeared right in front of him. A beam of pure white light struck the keyhole causing Sora to once again dive into the Sleeping World.

(Sanctuary. KH 3D After Battle.)

As Sora dove down a purpley pink tunnel adorned various crests he hit golden letters that appeared in the middle of what looked like Japanese names. The letters were in a random order, but when he rearranged them, he found that they spelt: Secret Message Unlocked.

(End music)

When Sora touched down he looked around, however he wasn't in Traverse Town like he hoped, no he was in The Dive To Heart where two figures were walking towards him. "Stop!" Sora ordered sharply. "Who are you?"

"C'mon Sora doncha recognise yeh ol' pal Roxas?" A familiar voice said from under the black hood on the right.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, running and hugging his friend. "Who's your friend?"

"Sora, meet Xion, the 14th member of Organisation XIII, the embodiment of out memories, and my girlfriend, since I think my 294th day there. Then…" Roxas ranted about how brilliant his girlfriend was before he was interrupted by a sharp elbow from the person standing next to him.

The person next to Roxas took their hood off to reveal the person Roxas called Xion. Sora tried to remember where he had seen her face before. Suddenly as if a light bulb went off in his head Sora exclaimed "I've seen you before. It was during my last adventure, I was walking through The World That Never Was, I was chasing memories and I ran into an echo of you there."

"Well, that's entirely possible, you were asleep and your subconscious was leaking into your conscious, it is also possible that you saw echoes of other close to your heart." Roxas explained in an _almost_ know-it-all voice. "Sora, when you get back to the waking world use your Keyblade to unlock your heart so we can come back to the real world permanently."

"No worries Roxy, you and Xion here, who hasn't said a word yet, can have a full life." Sora said pulling the two people a _huge _hug before giving Xion a kiss on the cheek, which caused a red tinge to appear on Xion's cheeks, and a man-shake with Roxas. Sora then raised Kingdom Key, pointing it at the keyhole overhead the key blade released a beam of white light locking the keyhole and transporting Sora back to the Mysterious Tower.

Line Break.

Back at The Mysterious Tower Sora appeared in a bright flash of light causing all around him to yell out in surprise. When Sora landed he opened his arms out wide and said in a Bender type voice. "I'm back baby!" Suddenly he was hit by a flying red bullet. "Oh." Sora grunted.

"Sora!" An extremely feminine voice squealed "You're back!"

Suddenly Sora felt wet lips pepper all over his face before the figure started snogging his face off.

"Hello *kiss* Kairi *kiss* I *kiss* missed *kiss* you *kiss* too *kiss*." Sora then grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and standing up. "Now now Kairi calm down." As soon as Sora said these words Kairi detached herself from Sora and walked two paces to the right so she stood in between Sora and Riku, the others having left earlier for various reasons. All except Mickey and Yen Sid.

Yen Sid looked creepily with white pale eyes into Sora's eyes and said. "I'm sorry to say this Sora, but I must send you on another adventure. As a master you must learn how to use armour and a glider. You will find instructions in this book." Out of nowhere Yen Sid conjured a book titled. 'Keyblade uses for Dummies.' Which was a around 30 pages long. And again out of nowhere Yen Sid conjured an armour shoulder plate which Sora immediately placed on his right shoulder. "Sora, your first stop in your new journey is a world called Coulsdon, there is an unknown Keyblade wielder there who needs training."

"Undertood Master." Sora said saluting and turning towards the door.

Line Break

Standing outside the Mysterious Tower, Sora stood in the most open face he could find… and stabbed himself releasing Roxas and Xion's hearts from his own. The good thing about his Keyblade was that it was one of light and not one of heart, so he didn't turn into a heartless again, but it did leave him feeling slightly weak. "Sora!" Xion exclaimed as soon as she and Roxas appeared around him. Rushing to his side Xion started helping Sora into the recovery position. "You stupid, stupid boy, you're lucky that Roxas is my boyfriend or I'll have had to tear you a new one for that stunt."

When Roxas finished materialising, the first thing he saw was Xion fussing over Sora.

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas asked rushing forward.

"Calm down guys, releasing me would be a great start for me to recover." Sora almost wheezed out. Sora summoned his Keyblade and cast. "Curaga." Restoring him to full health. "Well, ba-da-boom-ba! I must avoid that. Oh, well. Nice to meet you properly Xion." Sora said in his usual hyperactive voice and giving Xion a double handed handshake causing Xion to giggle. "Right, then, we need to get out of here and start our quest."

Roxas just stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly before gaining his composure and saying.

"Right you are. C'mon then, we need our key blade gliders." Opening '_Keyblade uses for Dummie__'__s'_ to page 21 Roxas started reading. "_To summon Keyblade gliders throw Keyblade high in the air with thoughts of flying._ Right let's try it then."

Nodding at each other the three people who were essentially the same all threw their key blades straight up in an arch direction. Sora: Kingdom Key: A long Kingdom Key with teeth facing both way in the shape of a skateboard, blue air divider near handle and platform with a Mickey Mouse Sigel large enough to stand on. Roxas: Oathkeeper and Oblivion: shape of a Bugatti Veyron car split in two coloured black and white. Xion: Two Become One: Pure black metallic wings.

"Right c'mon guys!" Sora yelled, activating his amour and allowed Roxas and Xion to activate their newly acquired armour.

Sora: Completely gold armour made of a mix of Titanium and Steel with 6 prominent silver wings sticking out of his back.

Roxas: Ventus's armour exactly.

Xion: Armour Xion wore during armour transitions in between KH 358/2 days Xion boss.

And with that, the three friends headed off to pastures both known and unknown.

Flying through the Lanes Between the friends had a race: the first to reach Coulsdon would be the winner. "3! 2! 1! GO!" And so the race of Sora began. "Can't catch me!" Shouted Sora.

It was then that Roxas realized something: he was in the best possible design. "Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" Roxas yelled hitting a big red button that gave a boost. The boost only managed to get him neck and neck with Sora.

"Guys." Xion muttered to herself before discretely sneaking past them.

Let's just say the race was extremely close and in the end the result was:

1st: Xion

2nd: Sora

3rd: Roxas (I randomized the list.)

Looking at the new world, Sora noticed something: It wasn't that big. In fact it seemed like the world was made of just a town.

Landing in Coulsdon, Sora, Roxas and Xion noticed something about themselves: they'd changed. Instead of being bright and clear, they seemed more like people from the world of the author. (I say, silently breaking the 4th wall.)

Coulsdon, it wasn't all that nice, there were shops, but old and slightly damaged, a building site for an 'Aldi', whatever that was, just starting up. Around the town there were buses, ones they'd never seen before. This world was a strange one. People were moving around without order, it was almost chaos, but it seemed to work.

Suddenly enemies both Nobodies and Heartless appeared out of nowhere. The trio summoned their respective weapons, and were about to fight when a figure ran up to them and defeated the enemies with one fell swoop. The figure was standing at over 6', he had light grey eyes, his hair was messy, and he held his Keyblade in a reverse grip. The Keyblade's handle was one step to the right. It's shaft was short and the Keyblade itself looked like it was simply thrown together. "Well, it seems that you lot finally showed up. This situation has been going on for the past month. You know, for Keyblade masters you make a somewhat weird team."

"You know, whatever-your-name-is, we are technically the same person, no not clones. Roxas here is my Nobody, and Xion is, well was made of my memories of my girlfriend. Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." Sora explained pointing to the correct people as he introduced them.

"I'm Mark, nice to meet you. You know, I also have a girlfriend, her name's Phillpa. Anyway onto business. I've not only encountered those things, I've also ran into other this this symbol on them." Mark pulled out a piece of paper with what looked like a Nightmare symbol, but with two prongs instead of three and extra spikes on the top.

"I've never seen that before, Xion Roxas?" Sora said looking at the crest in front him intently.

"No." Roxas and Xion said together.

"HEEEEEEEY!" A feminine voice called a few meters away. The girl, one with long silky black hair. She had lovely deep blue eyes. She stood at 5' 8", her breasts were a moderate C cup, which were perky. And she had a wonderful hourglass figure, in her hand was an identical Keyblade to Mark's. "Finally, I can't believe you ran off like that, then again without flaws we wouldn't need each other to ground each other." The girl, obviously Phillipa said in a resigned voice.

"I know Phillipa, however, it seems that the situation seems to be getting worse." Mark explained. The new group of 5 started walking towards and past the construction site, quickly blending into the crowd around them, approaching a glass room that had its front missing, Sora grew somewhate curioius. "What is that?" Sora asked pointing towards the 'room'.

"Bus stop." Markexplained lazily. "It's a place where people go to catch a ride. I live over there." At the end of his sentence Mark was pointing in the general direction of his house: left of them.

A few minutes later a tall red object came round a nearby corner. The number said: 60 and that it was destined for Coulsdon College.

About 10 minutes later found the group of 5 getting off at a stop called Tollers Lane/The Crossways, at least according to the disembodied female voice on all London buses.

Walking down the street the trio of Sora's heard nought but the overly sweet tones of the couple in front of them. "Where are we going?" Xion whispered to Roxas.

"No idea Xi, I just hope it ain't too bad." Roxas whispered back before shouting to Mark "OI, Mark where are we even going!?"

"My place." The new Keyblade wielder explained, "it's about another five minute walk."

"That really doesn't explain anything." Roxas grumbled to himself. Luckily no-one heard him.

A few minutes later the group of 5 arrived at a non-descript house in what looked like a nice one-lane street. "Home at last. I haven't been here since the heartless infestation, it fact I seem to have to guard this place, I have no idea why, it doesn't seem like a place where they would attack." Mark explained to the group.

"But why, it seems pointless going after this place, like you sad it isn't extraordinary. However, there is one possibility I can think of-"Suddenly Sora's explanation was cut off by a loud roar coming from outside.

Rushing outside the quintet saw something that nearly made them faint: A Darkside, and a Twilight Thorn, _combining_. The result was horrific: the creature was still the same height, It was like, on one side it was Twilight Thorn and on the other it was Darkside. When the creature saw the quintet it rose its darkside hand, and struck…

End Chapter

Trust me, it gets better later on.

Dun-Dun-duuuuuuun cliffhanger. What will happen to our Hero's? Will they react in time? Find out in **FIGHT FOR COULSDON!**

(For those who are wondering, the crest I tried my best to describe was the Unversed symbol)

Current party: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark and Phillipa


	2. Fight for Coulsdon

Chapter 2: Fight for Coulsdon!

Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark and Phillipa vs. Twlight Side.

When the creature saw the quintet it raised its dark side hand, and struck, however the quintet managed to summon their weapons just in time to block the attack. When the monsters' fist struck the large shield it recoiled in pain. The quintet, in unison, pointed their Keyblades at the creature and yelled "_Fire!"_ As the individual balls of fire travelled they started melding with each other creating a ball that was as big as the creature's fist.

As it travelled through the air it gained electrons causing it to have the same properties as a nuclear bomb. So when it hit the creature the explosion was so large, that the only way the town survived was because of the invisible wall that surrounds most boss fights.

Now, it may have had the same properties as a nuclear bomb, but it didn't kill the creature, it severely wounded it till it had 0.5% of its original health, unfortunately 0.5% of its original health left it with 200 HP/40000HP.

Rushing at the large enemy, the quintet attacked its low hands with _extrrrreme _prrrrrejudice, since the hands were so low they were easy to get, the Twilight Sides health was waning, so it unleashed its desperation attack, it gathered all the positive ions from its surroundings, and by ionising the surroundings a severe positive charge built up in the atoms causing reactions in the form of lightning, which surrounded the entire area, this caused all without Second Chance or Once More, namely: me, Phillipa, Roxas and Xion to get knocked out. Barely standing Sora reached into his pocket and threw a Megalixir into the air resetting all of his party's stats.

Waking back up Roxas and Xion were absorbed by Sora who shouted. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" The combination turned Sora into Final Form with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker hovering behind his back.

Using the Keyblades that surround him Sora leapt into the air, dodging the Twilight Sides attacks on his person, he attacked the mutated head with powered up attacks. The Twilight Side didn't stand a chance as the Final Form Sora attacked its head. After just two combos the Twilight Side was vanquished. The lightning still raining down added to the effect Sora had put up.

End fight.

When the boss was defeated a keyhole appeared over Mark's house. The Keyblade (2 in Roxa'ss case), having appeared in their respective owners hands was bought up, and having been pointed at the keyhole 6 beams of light into the keyhole locking it forever after a large clunk was heard.

Even after weeks of Keyblade wielding me and Phillipa were in almost shock at the amount of power Sora had been able to harness, and with such ease as well. "Shit man, how the hell did you _do_ that?" As Phillipa was in a daze she didn't bother with reprimanding Mark for his use of language, anyway she could only not dazed.

"Oh that was nothing: I've been able to do that for over a year now, in fact if you two keep on training I bet that you'll be up to par with me in no time, after all that was some pretty damn sweet moves you pulled back there." Sora said cheerfully.

"He's right, even though me and Roxas have been wielding the Keyblade for less than a year we are brilliant." XIon told the two 17 year olds in front of her ever so slightly shyly.

"Uh-huh." Mark said intelligently. "Shouldn'tyou be off?"

"Well not yet, we need to ask you something." Roxas said to the pair.

"What is it?" Phillipa spoke up.

"We would like you to accompany us, consider this Keyblade training for the future and, if all goes to plan, you could become my apprentices until such a time you are ready to take your Mark of Mastery exam." Sora said with his hands behind his head and a cheeky grin of his face.

"Well, duh of course we will, after all, if those this can infiltrate here, we'll need to protect other places like this!" Mark yelled triumphantly.

"Right, let's see." Roxas mumbled opening _Keyblade uses for Dummies _to page 17. "_Those who cannot summon armour or a Keyblade glider must board their Master's craft to obtain protection, however if there is more than one Apprentice than the other Apprentice must ride with another Keyblade wielder. Or in the case of only one Glider being available then the other apprentice must wait to be picked up again_." Roxas read.

"Well, let's see, I'll take Phillipa and Sora, you take Mark." Roxas said pointing towards the respective people.

"Guy's, let's go!" Sora yelled swinging his arm forward. Quickly summoning their Keyblade utilities the Keyblade wielders mounted their respective gliders and shot off into space.

What they didn't realise was a pair of evil amber eyes looking at them from a nearby bush. The figure laughed in an insane way before yelling. "Master Xehanort _will _be pleased!" Before it disappeared down a tunnel of pure darkness.

End Chapter.

It may be short, but it was really only the boss and the final scene of that world.

Current Party: Same as last time.


	3. The Realm of Darkness

Chapter 3: The Dark Realm!

As the quintet was travelling through the Lanes Between nobody noticed a dark portal appear in front of us until it was too late.

The group was falling… falling… falling… *SMASH*! As the Keyblade wielders gained their bearings they noticed something: this was a terrible place. The place they had landed in was completely dark, there were pillars and cross-roads of darkness, however there was no light source and in the distance: A blue haired figure was sitting on a beach.

The gang was about to move when a creepy cackling voice was heard. "HAHAHAHAAAAA! Welcome to HEEEEEELL!" Around the quintet dark lightning crashed. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He was in a red and black jump-suit with a mask that covered his face, his outfit was much like Riku's except it was black and red and his skirt (tee hee) was black and the suit lacked the empty Heartless Sigel. "It seems we have company."

As the figure removed its mask everyone gasped in shock. "WTF, I mean that, you, you look a lot like me." Sora told to boy with a look of pure panic. It was true, the boy looked a lot like Sora except with Black hair and yellow eyes.

"Ahh, so you noticed. Vanitas, at your service. I may look like you, but did you know your friend there." He pointed at Roxas. "Looks a lot like a boy called Ventus, right idiot he was! Well, now those introductions are over, let's see how powerful the new Keyblade Master REALLY IS!" Vanitas screamed summoning his Void Gear Keyblade and creating a barrier between Sora and the others.

Sora himself summoned his Kingdom Key and put readied himself into a fighting stance. "Let's fight." Sora agreed.

Sora vs. Vanitas.

Starting the battle Vanitas surrounded himself in a ball of darkness sending clones of himself after Sora who continuously dodge rolled out of the way. When Vanitas finished he teleported above Sora and attempted to attack from above saying "Too slow." only to miss as Sora simply stepped to the side. When Vanitas landed he tried focusing on Sora to use his shot lock attack.

However since focusing takes time he didn't see Sora activate his solo Trinity Command which allowed him to rapidly attack Vanitas before flying straight forwards into him. With the abilities Sora had activated he managed the attack three times before it ended.

Vanitas, now really low on health, dove into the ground and attacked Sora from beneath, however Sora only took minor damage. The next thing Vanitas did was rush at Sora so fast that Sora didn't see him until he was inches in front of him. The two look a-likes clashed together in a battle for supremacy. "Give up Sora." Vanitas taunted.

"NEVER!" Sora yelled. However due to the strain of the task Sora was losing strength fast. That's when _it_ happened: Sora shone with pure light until it died down revealing a completely new person: this person had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, his outfit was a cross between Roxas's and Sora's.

The person was holding the Kingdom Key with a reverse grip. So, swinging backwards caused Vanitas to fly straight into the invisible wall. "Say goodbye Vanitas." The boy snarled, while pointing Sora's Keyblade at Vanitas.

"Goodbye, Ven." Vanitas said softly before bursting out into flakes of darkness.

End fight.

After Vanitas's demise Ventus went back to his place in Sora to allow Sora control again. "Damn, what a head-rush." Sora groaned clutching at his pulsing head.

"SORA!" The rest of the Keyblade gang yelled as one while running towards him.

"Are you Ok…"

"Are you hurt…"

"Who was that guy…"

""Why did you look like that…" were heard all at once.

This caused Sora's already spinning head to grow even worse. "Damn guys keep your voices dow-" Sora never finished his sentence as his face decided to see how the ground was doing.

"Don't worry about a thing I'll get him right in a jiffy." Mark said in an upper class English voice while raising his Keyblade and saying. "Heal." A pink flower in bloom appeared over Sora's head, and opening up it restored him to full health.

Slowly Sora sat up groggily. "Thanks guys." A round of 'your welcome' was heard from the other Keybladers. "Help me up Roxas?" Sora asked holding out his left hand to Roxas who grasped it and pulled Sora onto his feet. "C'mon guys, let's find a way out." Sora suggested.

"There isn't a way out of here. You're stuck here." A woman's voice spoke from behind the group.

Pivoting around the Keybladers summoned their Keyblades and pointed them at the intruder and asked in unison. "Who are you?"

The blue haired woman didn't seem perturbed by Keyblades being pointed at her so she answered in one word, a word that could very easily change the fate of the entire worlds. "Aqua." In her mind Aqua remembered a quote from an old TV show that She, Terra and Ven used to watch called _Doctor Who: "The truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words."_

Mark, who simply adored _Doctor Who _realised what the woman was doing so he decided to make it easier to answer in one word. "Who was you master?"

"Eraqus."

"Home world?" Now Mark

knew that it was rare for a world had a one word name, so he allowed more than one word.

"The Land of Departure."

"Are you a master?"

"Yes."

"Do you work for Xehanort, or anyone of an evil disposition?"

"NEVER!" The sheer conviction in the woman's tone was enough for the rest of the other to believe her. "My turn." She then asked the wielders the same questions Mark had asked her. And since we know the answers already I won't have to list them. After the questions were asked Aqua looked directly and tearfully into Sora's and asked. "You're Sora?" To which Sora gave her a look that said _Have you no common sense?_ "Right, right. I've heard stories from a man who forgot his name about the heroics of Sora, the most powerful Keyblade wielder since the original Master Nomura himself."

Aqua looked off into the mid-distance but was literally shaken out of it by Xion who was, as I said, shaking her and almost shouting. "Hello, Master Aqua. Earth to Master Aqua. What's the plan?"

Quickly shaking out of her reverie Aqua announced, "Right, onto business, the plan, right." Aqua said in dramatic style while holding up her finger in a _eureka_ pose. "We get out of here. We go to my home, rescue Ventus, lock the worlds, retrieve Terra, defeat Xehanort, go to my home, have a nice cup of tea, and enjoy our life." Aqua finished smiling smugly.

"W-w-w-wait, why have we got to get Terra, we don't even know a Terra." Roxas and Sora said in synch.

"Because we do." Aqua replied as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend." Aqua replied hotly.

"Alright, I suppose I see what you mean. We're not going back to yours again."

"Why not?"

"If we enjoy life: I wanna know where the bathroom is, I wanna be allowed to smoke and I don't wanna risk leaving too early."

"Okay." Aqua conceded. "We leave here, we rescue Ven, we save the worlds, rescue Terra, we defeat Xehanort. Go the _Destiny Islands_, have a nice cold pint and enjoy our life. How's that for a fat sack of munny?" Aqua replied grinning.

"Yeah girl!" The others replied high-fiving her.

With their _Shaun of the Dead_-esqueplan made the gang started drawing up plans to escape. Somewhere through the planning a bunch of Neo-shadows and Dark balls decided to crash their 'party'

After defeating the pure-blooded heartless, and with their plan made the gang went to the Dark Margin (The beach that RIku and Sora went on after KH II, for those who don't know) and focused.

Aqua focused on her time with Ven.

Aqua's memories

_Aqua and Ven laughing after a magic training session. "I love these training sessions." Ventus had told her to which she smiled wistfully._

Scene change

_Terra and herself cheering up Ventus after he lost a wooden sword spar with Terra, which Terra gave his wooden 'Keyblade' with T_erra _engraved on its handle, to Ven._

Scene change

_Aqua comforting Ven whenever he had nightmares of whatever._

Scene change

_Aqua, Terra and Ventus training for the Mark of Mastery exam the next day where she showed her friends how to use a shot-lock._

Scene change

_Aqua laughing at Terra's and Ventus's antics before saying. "You two would make the weirdest brothers." Before laughing at them._

_"Sometimes, you are such a girl." Terra had said to her._

_To which she replied slightly hotly "Hey, what do you mean'sometimes'?"_

Scene change

_Aqua, Ven and Terra fighting the Trinity Armour in Radiant Garden. Aqua looked over at Ven and smiled at the effectiveness of which he attacked: he was being unpredictable, one moment he was attacking, and a few seconds later he was laying a Mine Square around him._

Scene change.

_Catching Ven in the Keyblade Graveyard after being frozen by Xehanort. She didn't know why, perhaps it was the danger of the situation but she whispered in his ear. "I love you Ven."_

End memories.

Aqua thought about those moments with the man she saw as a big brother and the man she had grown to love. Suddenly a huge white flash appeared before her eyes.

~Ten minutes earlier~

While Aqua thought about Ventus, Sora was thinking about Kairi.

Sora's memories.

_The day where Kairi first came to the island. The hyperactive 7 year old boy walked towards the red-headed girl and said "Hi, I'm Sora. The moody one is Riku." Sora smiled._

_Kairi's reaction was similar to Sora's as she said. "I'm Kairi."_

Scene change.

_Sora's dad taking Sora, Riku and Kairi to the island on which they loved to play for the first time._

Scene change

_10 year old Sora sitting next to Kairi on the tree while Riku was facing Tidus, Wakka and Selphie in a 3 on 1 battle. Sora said to Kairi. "How are you adjusting Kairi?"_

_"It's hard, but with people like you and RIku, I know that I'll adjust." Kairi replied. Sora just smiled at her._

Scene change

_14 year old Sora had just returned the raft supplies he collected to Kairi. For his effort she had given him a HI-Potion which he had to use while fighting Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Riku all at once._ (It's an AU, I'll do what I want.) _He won and by the time the day had ended he had reached level 11._

Scene change.

_Sora was racing Riku_ again_, he didn't know if he was ahead or not since he had taken off across the low water while Riku jumped across the coconut trees. The stakes were captaincy of the raft, the name of the raft and sharing a paupu with Kairi._

_At the end of the race Sora had narrowly beaten Riku making their rival score: RIku: 20, Sora: 21. However, he was disheartened to hear that the paupu thing was a joke._

Scene change.

_Kairi and 15 year old Sora ran towards each other on the balcony of The Hall of Empty Melodies in The World that Never Was. There reunion was bitter-sweet, but short lived as Sora still needed to defeat Saix, Luxord and Xemnas._

Scene change.

_Sora grinning stupidly at Kairi while standing on all fours and said "We're back."_

_Kairi grinned and replied holding her hand out. "You're home."_

_Sora, still grinning slapped his lucky charm holding hand into hers giving her charm back._

Scene change.

"You're back!" Kairi's voice shouted before tackling Sora to the ground and kissing him on Yen-Sid's office floor.

End memories.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared before his eyes and said in awe "The Door to the light."

However, before they could step through a roar sounded, it was deep and intimidating. _'shit'_ Aqua thought. She had heard that roar before it could only be… Suddenly a large pureblood Heartless with Red Eyes leapt onto the beach. Yes, The Hunter of Dark was back. "He's mine!" Aqua yelled summoning her Keyblade which had changed its design: The Master Keeper. And rushed at The Hunter of Dark with a look of pure rage on her face.

Aqua vs. The Hunter of Dark (HOD)

Still running at the monster in front of her, Aqua leapt high into the air, gathered all her strength and slammed straight down. Now this enemy had evolved over the two years since it was last defeated. It had stolen the health of many of its fellow heartless not to mention the defence it had amounted over the years.

But when an almost insane woman with a freaking _Keyblade_ attempts to attack it from above then the HOD knew it was toast.

Having been lost in its reflective thoughts for the amount of time it did the HOD didn't notice until it was too late that Aqua had slammed into it.

~A few seconds ago~

Aqua, who was in the air looked down at the HOD with a look of pure contempt. She didn't know why she hated this creature, she just did. Upon noticing that the HOD was not really paying attention she dove at slammed into it causing its health bar to diminish greatly.

Now _really_ pissed off the HOD teleported out of sight and focused on Aqua with red filling its vision. A few seconds later, it leapt from its hiding place and attacked Aqua. However the attack never connected as Aqua Cart wheeled out of the way just in time to avoids its attack.

Aqua sneered at the HOD and, raising her Keyblade she shouted. "FIRAGA BURST!" Above her a _great _ball of fire appeared above her head which sent Firaga balls raining down upon the HOD causing it to ignite. Shaking off the attack with only a bit of damage The HOD ran towards Aqua intent on killing her however when it got near her the ground seemed to explode from eight different points around it.

The shrapnel combined with the explosions tore straight through the HOD's body ripping it to shreds. The beast let out one more unearthly roar as it collapsed to the ground dead.

~A few seconds ago~

Aqua looked as the HOD died smirking. When it _did_ die Aqua felt like a great weight had lifted from her mind restoring her to the way her mind was a couple of years ago when she was with Ventus and Terra.

End Fight.

Stepping away from the fight scene Aqua was immediately congratulated by her new friends.

After the congratulations were made Aqua, determined stepped into the door where she was quickly followed by the rest of the gang. The gang found themselves at a large castle of a blue colour. It had turrets and windows sticking out in weird angles. The background was dominates in light which was ruined by the storm clouds in the foreground.

Aqua, tearing up slightly said "Welcome to The Land of Departure."

End Chapter.

Right, I'm going to end it there because it is a great way to introduce the next world and The Land of Departure isn't the Realm of Darkness is it?

Current Party: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark, Phillipa and Aqua


	4. The Land of DepartureCastle Oblivion

Chapter 4: The Land of Departure/ Castle Oblivion.

"Wait, that's your home?" Roxas asked in disbelief. _'How can this be her home? It's unthinkable.'_

Aqua, having not really noticed Roxas before looked at him as if she'd seen a ghost. Having been in the Realm of Darkness for a year in her perspective and with a lack of human contact caused her to be slightly alienated in the way of socially acceptable action. Which meant that she acted irrationally by pulling him into a hug, one of which he really didn't want to be in. "Ven, it's you."

Xion, along with Mark and Phillipa helped prise Aqua off of poor Roxas. "Hands off, sweet cheeks." Xion said furiously, her blue eyes burning.

"Sorry." Aqua replied meekly. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." Roxas replied smiling. "Just don't do it again." Roxas rubbed his aching ribs for effect. "And, to steal a line from a friend of mine. The name's Roxas. Got it memorised?"

Mark, who had decided that enough was enough decided to intervene. "Come on guys we have a person to rescue."

"Right you are!" Aqua replied loudly before running to the front doors, pointed her Stromfall Keyblade at the door in which the Keyblade released a beam of white light changing around the interior to a more logical map before entering.

~Scene change~

Meanwhile in The World that Never Was Xigbar was giving his report to Master Xehanort. "That is very interesting Braig, are you sure that they are indeed grey?" Master Xehanort said condescendingly.

"As if I would lie to you. Yes this 'Mark' and this 'Phillipa' are indeed grey, they may not be the most powerful, but they would make a great addition. Also, just to sweeten the dealio Roxas and a girl I can't seem to remember was also with Sora. I think I called her Poppet." Xigbar replied smugly.

"Be sure to bring them to our cause Braig, and do not fail me." Master Xehanort ordered with a smirk. "Dismissed." Xigbar disappeared in that weird that the Organisation members do after a meeting. After Xigbar had left MX thought to himself. "Two new additions, they may not be completely evil, but I will soon change that." And with a dark chuckle MX teleported into Mark's subconscious.

~Scene change~

"AHHHH!" Mark yelled suddenly. "S-someone's trying t-to break in. Go ahead guys, I'll see you soon!" The others looked at their unconscious ally on the floor of the entrance hall with great sadness before moving on.

However Phillipa remained behind. Putting Mark's head on her lap she started stroking his messy locks. "Good luck Mark." Phillipa whispered in his ear and not moving from her position.

~Inside Mark's Mind~

Mark appeared in a flash of light in front of the opposing force. "Ah, you must be Mark. Yes, Xigbar's told me a lot about you." MX smirked. "Come to the dark side Mark, we have cookies." (Sorry couldn't resist, it's just too perfect.) "We also have cake, parties and presents, after all it is a birthday every day, I checked." MX held out his hand and said. "Do you accept?"

Mark had a reason for being quiet: he was actually considering it. Mark, having reached a decision looked into MX's eyes and said "No, and if you don't leave willingly, I will force you out." It being Mark's mind he could imagine anything and it would help him. In this case he summoned thousands of Keyblades to surround MX.

MX, having no choice but to leave left, but not before saying in an Austrian accent. "I''ll be back!"

~In the real world~

In the real world a white glow surrounded Mark as he chose his side in the coming Keyblade war. Waking up to Phillipa's face Mark smiled and said. "That was easy." Standing up with some help Mark and Phillipa left the entrance hall to find the others. In the shadows a hooded figure with blue hair smirked at the sight and left.

~The round room~

MX teleported in breathing heavily to get back his strength. "How can that brat have bested me? It's impossible!" MX yelled throwing his Dark Keyblade at the nearest living object: a dusk which died instantly.

~ 13th floor of Castle Oblivion~

Having caught up with the group after running up thirteen flights of stairs, Mark and Phillipa found the rest of the gang huddled around a look alike of Roxas. "What's happening?" Phillipa asked curiously.

"Aqua's trying to wake up Ventus, with little success." Roxas told Mark, but not even bothering to look up.

Aqua was holding Ventus tightly with tears in her eyes. "Wake up Ven. Please wake up. I love you." Aqua finished in a whisper.

Suddenly a white ball of light extracted itself from Sora's chest and reasserted itself into Ventus's.

Ven slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar place. However, when he looked up he saw a teary eyed Aqua looking back at him. "HI Aqua." Ven replied groggily.

Roxas looked at Ventus closely and said chuckling. "Damn, he really does look like me. Or do I look like him since he came first?"

"Second one." Xion chirped happily.

"Don't worry Ven: I'll get you set right in a mo." Phillipa said smiling. "Heal." This time only leaves appeared around the recipient of the spell, but that was all that was needed.

"Thanks." Ventus replied stiffly as he tried to stand up and only managed it with Aqua's help.

"Welcome to the world of the waking." Roxas said to his look alike smirking knowing what Ven's reaction would be.

"HOLY CRUD! IT'S A DOPPLEGANGER!" Ventus yelled pointing at Roxas with a mixture of fear and confusion on his face.

To Ven's surprise everybody started laughing. "I'm sorry Ven, but that was just too funny… your face." Aqua laughed while helping her friend up. "Ven." Aqua said suddenly all serious. "Just so you know, I meant what I said before my fight with Braig. I love you Ven. I love you with all my heart." By this time Aqua was smiling so brightly Ven thought he was going to go blind.

Ven looked into Aqua's eyes and tried to find any _hint _of deception. Ven had lots of experience with reading eyes, for example, when he looked in Master Eraqus's eyes all he saw was the love of a father to his son. In Terra he saw brotherly love. When he looked into Aqua's eyes all he saw was the affection of one's love that burns bright but does nothing. But a love that has developed into hot, long lasting embers.

Now, Ventus was like the wind, after his namesake: he never let up. Ventus had never really cried except for being reprimanded, so you knew that when he let out tears right then it was for something _really _strong. With a voice choked with tears Ven placed his hand on Aqua's face and said "I love you too Aqua."

To seal their new bond Ventus kissed Aqua, it _was _Ven's and Aqua's first kiss so it wasn't the best, but it could have been worse. Upon the new couples kiss the other five members of the group whooped and cheered in celebration. "Congratulations!" Everyone yelled summoning their Keyblades and causing mini-fireworks to shoot out of the end.

"How sentimental." A deep voice said from somewhere in the shadows.

With Keyblades in hand the group of seven Keybladers gathered in a circle and pointed their weapons outwards. The gang shouted in unison. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Suit yourselves." The voice said amusedly, coming out of the shadows the figure revealed itself to be… Saïx, however he seemed to flicker slightly as if he were a mere ghost of himself. "It seems that after all my attempts the fucking puppet still LIVES!" Semi-Saïx yelled summoning his slightly broken Chakram. "Well that shall end NOW!"

An invisible wall appeared between Xion and the others. Xion was slightly scared at the sight of the sight of Semi-Saïx preparing her end. "Right then _puppet_ let's see how you deal with the never ending power of the MOON!"

Having been in close proximity of Kingdom Hearts for over a year had caused Saïx's cells to permanently infuse with the moon's power. However it still runs out and needs time to recharge.

Xion readied herself for one of her most trying battle ever.

Xion vs. Semi-Saïx (SS)

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!" SS shouted rising into the air and going into berserk mode.

'Oh shit.' Xion thought to herself. Suddenly in her left hand appeared the Oblivion Keyblade, looking around she saw Roxas wink at her.

"HA, HA, BE GONE!" SS yelled throwing his Chakram into the ground in front of Xion causing a shockwave to appear and cause Xion to lose a lot of health. Xion quickly attached her person to the massive weapon in front of her. Quickly moving around the area Xion moved in front of SS, and using the reaction command Magna Storm Xion attacked SS and with a final fast spin SS broke out of Berserk Mode. "You're persistent, I misjudged you." SS whispered.

Xion smirked at SS's fallen form and started attacking him. With two Keyblades SS took much more damage. By the time SS had recharged he had lost all but two bars of his health. "WOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" SS yelled outraged as he rose again in the air with his Chakram orbiting him. "OH, AH, OH, AH, OH, AH. MOVE ASIDE!" SS yelled reverse strike raiding his Chakram at Xion causing her to lose most of her health. Being down to two bars of health was apparently enough for SS to activate his desperation moved as he once again yelled. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Before proceeding to continuously slam into the ground and after every 6 digs he threw his Chakram at Xion with a yell. After doing 4 of these continuously he rose into the air and slammed into the ground causing a devastating shockwave to head towards the severely injured Xion who barely jumped over it.

Casting a Curaga on herself to restore her health Xion rushed towards SS and slashed right through whatever measly defense SS could possibly raise. The force of the double hit went straight through SS causing him to be sliced in half. This lead to SS disappearing into Dark tendrils.

End fight.

Xion was breathing heavily as the invisible wall disappeared and the Oblivion went back to Roxas who ran up to her and hugged her softly and started speaking softly into her ear. "I knew you weren't a puppet." and to prove his point Roxas gave Xion a kiss on her cheek to help cheer her up.

Xion giggled, and upon tapping Roxas's nose she said. "You're silly Roxy."

"Ahem." A cough sounded bringing Xion and Roxas back to the real world. It was Phillipa who had coughed. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to move on."

"Yes quite right." Aqua agreed smiling, her hand holding onto Ven's. "But first I need to put this place back into its rightful shape." As she said these words a keyhole appeared in the Chamber of Waking door. Pointing her Keyblade, which had turned once again into Master Keeper, at the keyhole Aqua shot a beam of light at the keyhole which changed the surrounding area completely into a large hall with three thrones a long stone floor and ornate decorations. A tear appeared in Aqua's eyes as she muttered "Home."

"Aqua." Ventus whispered with a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I know that it's nice to have our home back, but we need to save the worlds."

"Y-you're right." Aqua whispered so quietly that only Ven heard her.

Walking outside the Keyblade wielders who could summon their Gliders and Armour did. And those who couldn't get on one of the others gliders and they flew off towards the next world.

End Chapter.

And that's a wrap, that's a wrap people. This story is so fun to write, I've written from the part where Vanitas is introduced to here in _1_ day! That's **3517 **words! Out of 7757 words. That's 45.34%.

Hope you are enjoying so far.

That's on the 24th September 2014.

Current Party: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark, Phillipa, Aqua and Ventus.


	5. Traverse Town

Chapter 5: Traverse Town.

Riding through the lanes between our seven heroes travel towards more known space. "I think we should try Traverse Town." Sora suggested to the others who agreed.

In Sora's mind he knew that Traverse Town was safe but they needed to recoup especially Ventus. Over the past couple of days Sora, Mark and XIon had to fight a boss fight on their own. If the trend went on like this the others would too. Vanitas was a test of Sora's strength. MX was a test of Mark's resilience and SS was a test of proving Xion's worth. The fights were mere tests and they were bloody hard. If Ven were to fight one of them anytime soon Sora had no doubt he wouldn't make it through: especially since Ven could hardly lift the Keyblade.

Approaching Traverse Town the gang suddenly found themselves with _thousands_ of unknown enemies. However Ven and Aqua both recognised the enemies easily as proven to the other when they shouted out in unison. "UNVERSED!"

The so called 'unversed' looked like floating jellyfish. When Sora and the others scanned them they found that each individual unversed had _1_ HP. Sora couldn't help snorting. "Don't underestimate this mate." Ven warned the spiky haired boy. "They may have low health but they are deadly."

Sora and the others around him were suddenly very nervous of the enemies.

Gathering their courage back together the Keyblade gang left into action continuously attacking their strong adversaries. The amount of spinning Sora did on his glider caused Mark to lose his footing: he tripped and fell headfirst towards the world.

Roxas saw Mark falling and thought to himself.

'Damn man!' and raced after him. When Roxas caught up to Mark he hauled him onto his glider. However with both Mark _and _Phillipa on the glider Roxas began plummeting downwards. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" He yelled to his passengers.

Mark and Phillipa did as he said without question, and not a moment too soon because they crashed into the accessory shop a few seconds later destroying the shop and trapping them underneath.

Meanwhile back in orbit Sora, Xion, Aqua and Ventus were dealing with the Unversed. Being low on health and having their adversaries moving continuously meant that the Jelly Shades couldn't attack the Keyblades and couldn't survive more than a single hit. It took over an hour to dispatch all of the Unversed. When the battle was over Sora was grinning almost maniacally. However he frowned when he noticed an absence of three individuals. "Where're the others?" Sora asked worriedly to the others.

"They fell down to Traverse Town after Mark fell from your glider and Roxas chased after them. I can only assume that they have crashed." Xion answered biting her nails and with a look of one who is worried.

"Right, let's go find them then!" Ventus offered to Xion who nodded and headed towards what looked like the main part of town.

So landing in the town square the Keybladers gasped in shock at the wreckage before them: The accessory shop, complete with Synthesis Workshop was now just a pile of debris.

Running towards the wreckage they saw three pairs of legs poking out. "Let me." Aqua offered solemnly. "Gather!" while raising her Keyblade in the air causing a Magnega to appear over the shop separating the debris from the three broken and battered bodies of their friends, who slowly but surely climbed away from the destruction site.

Now leaning on the low wall Roxas, Mark and Phillipa fainted. They were bleeding all over their bodies, but nowhere vital. Their legs were broken as well as their arms and they had slight internal bleeding. However their vitals were all good.

"Dismiss!" Aqua said sweeping her Keyblade forwards, breaking the debris into atoms.

Luckily nobody was in the shop at the time of its destruction.

Out of the second district doors came a serious medical team, a police team and a safety team. The medical team went straight to the injured trio but announced they would take some time to recover. The police team asked the others various questions which lead to Roxas, Mark and Phillipa being cleared of any charges due to the crash not being any act of misdeed. And the Safety Team made sure that the area was surrounded to keep anybody falling into the Accessory Shop crater.

The medical team told Sora, Ventus, Aqua and Xion that they would need to keep the others in the hospital until they fully recovered. 'I hope Roxas gets better.' Xion thought to herself as the trio who had crashed was taken to hospital.

~Scene skip~

That night found Xion at Roxas' bedside holding his hand while crying softly. "Come back to me you silly boy." Xion sobbed into the boys chest.

Meanwhile Sora, Aqua and Ventus were walking around the second district casually defeating heartless and racking up experience points. As Sora was defeating a Large Body a voice called out from behind him shouted "HEY SORA!"

Sora turned to see his friend Neku Sakuraba (I think this is how you spell Neku's surname) standing there. "Hey Neku, howya doing?" Sora grinned leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I'm alright Sora." Neku replied more cheerfully. A far cry from his old baritone voice. In Sora's opinion it was much better then sounding emotionless. "What are you doing here anyway."

And so Sora told Neku about the adventure so far from being named Keyblade Master the battle with the unversed.

After the story had finished Aqua came out from the alleyway that lead to the Dalmatian's House and approached Sora. "You never told me you were a Keyblade Master. And from what I've heard from Roxas you started out as a self-taught Keyblade Wielder. Now that is impressive in itself but to do self-training and take your exam just three years later is just _wow_!" At the end of rant Aqua was in near-awe.

"That's right Sora." Ventus announced coming out of the alley that lead to the third district. "Never before you has there been a Keyblade Master who was self-taught. Even Master Nomura had had previous training with different weapons and swords."

"Wow." Sora whispered softly. Before fainting due to info overload.

"Well when Sora wakes up tell him the invite to Shibuya still stands." Neku informed the others, who nodded, before leaving.

"C'mon Ven, let's get this lazy bum to that hotel over there." Aqua suggested picking up Sora's shoulders with Ven picking up his feat.

At the top of the Second District stairs outside of the clothing store Sora started to stir. "Ugh." Sora groaned then

realised that he was being carried and yelled. "AH! Put me down!"

Ventus and Aqua dropped Sora in surprise. "Woah!" They both shouted in surprise. "Don't do that Sora." Aqua said severely to Sora slapping his arm.

"Sorry, but _wasn't _the one carrying an only slightly unconscious person. You should know that the best way for a person who has fainted to recover is to put them in the _recovery_ position. Look, I'm sorry about I am never usually like that." Sora explained to his two new friends.

"Sorry Sora, remember we have been separate from human contact for years now. It's going to take some time to adjust back into society." Aqua apologized. It was true Ventus had been asleep for eleven years so he was tired and therefore his brain was not operating at full capacity. And Aqua, to her had been in the Realm of Darkness for two years, after all time flows differently throughout the worlds.

"Yeah, sorry mate." Ventus apologized.

Deciding that it was high time to lighten the mood Sora grinned and remarked. "You know Xehanort has another twelve of him helping him?"

Ventus and Aqua looked at each other slightly worried about their friends' bi-polar attitude but decided to go along with it anyway. "Yeah?"

"Well it just proves he has triskaidekaphobia (fear of the number 13 for those who don't know). After all, if he number 13 he wants all his other selves to fear him." Sora joked.

Sora knew it wasn't his best joke, but it was all he could think of to lighten the mood. Well, it obviously worked since Aqua laughed and told Sora. "I haven't heard a joke in ages. It's good to laugh again."

Sora suddenly yawned followed closely by Ventus and Aqua who told the younger boys. "Come on guys, that's enough for today, let's head to hotel."

Inside the hotel Aqua and Ventus got the red Chinese styled room (the hotel was still doing an art exhibition) and Sora went into the blue sea like room.

Over the course of the night Aqua and Ven consummated their new relationship before sleeping for a healthy eight hours.

However Sora was tossing and turning in his comfortable memory foam bed due to a nightmare.

~Sora's Nightmare~

_Sora was walking happily down the beach on the play islands when he saw the ghostly apparitions of Mark, Phillipa and Roxas who moaned. "You failed us Sora. You disgrace us. We don't know why we ever trusted you, you got us killed!" Around them the sky had darkened at lightning was flashing around them making them seem scarier than they should have been._

_Sora backed away from the ghosts of his friends slowly crying silently. "You're not dead." He repeated over and over again._

_"Oh, we are it was you, you killed us and doomed the worlds!" The ghosts moaned as one. "You were my somebody Sora. The one person I looked up to!" Roxas moaned looking at Sora with pure hate. Fire sprouting behind him and raising higher with each word._

_"You helped save my world and this is how you repay me? By getting me killed? You are a disappointment to me and of the worlds: I should have joined MX when he offered it to me!" Mark shouted disgust shining in his dull grey eyes. The shadows around him growing with every new word said. (Nightmares don't have to make sense)_

_"You're not dead" Sora mumbled._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice, well two voices shouted. "SORA, WAKE UP!"_

~End Nightmare~

Sora jerked up and almost head-butted the yellow and blue orbs in front of him. "WOAH! Thanks guys, that was a terrible nightmare." Sora said thanking his friends.

"You're welcome Sora. You alright?" Ven asked his friend.

"Yeah." Sora mumbled. Next to him Aqua sat down and pulled his head and silently stoking it. Sora had tears streaking down his cheeks.

As Aqua slowly soothed Sora she mumbled. "Don't worry Sora, it wasn't real. Nightmares only reflect our worst fears back at us and make us believe they are real."

The mumbling was enough to soothe Sora and let him fall asleep again. "I'll never know how you do that." Ventus complimented with a grin not unlike Sora's. "You're just brilliant like that." When Ventus finished he pulled Aqua into kiss which went on until they reached their room which was conveniently right next door to Sora's.

The next morning Sora, Aqua and Ven paid an equal share of the bill: 1500 munny, so they each paid 500.

As soon as they left the hotel a whizzing came from above them. Looking up they saw a white, yellow and red Opposite Armour falling from the sky and landing in front of the Dalmatians' house. To their right a dozen Berserkers appeared by the alley leading to the third district and behind them a trinity Armour appeared by the fountain. One thought went through they now level 25 Keybladers as they looked at their huge problem: _shit!_

End Chapter.

Like Coulsdon I'm going to put the boss fight in the next chapter.

Current Party: Sora, Aqua and Ventus.

I am _loving_ this story so far, it is much better than my Dr Who story. (Whispers) I may delete it. There are nearly 2,000 words in this chapter!


	6. The Fight for Traverse Town

Chapter 6: The fight of Traverse Town!

Sora decided to organise the wielders to a certain area and yelled to the other. "AQUA, YOU TAKE THE UNVERSED THING! VEN, YOU TAKE CARE OF THE NOBODIES! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS GUY!"

Fortunately for him Aqua and Ven both ran to their respective enemies summoning their Keyblades. Aqua with Stromfall and Ventus with Lost Memory in a reverse grip. An invisible walls appeared behind Aqua separating her from Ven and anther appeared behind Sora blocking _him_ from Ven as well.

Sora vs Opposite Armour (OA) Final Mix Version.

Sora started his battle by attacking the OA's hands… feet? UH the things below it I'll call them its feet. Anyway Sora attacked the OA's feet with the Star seeker Keyblade. It wasn't better than the Kingdom Key, but it did have a longer reach. Unexpectedly the OA rushed forward and crashing into Sora causing him to lose 10% of his health. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the OA and shouted "THUNDER!" Releasing a Triple Plasma at its feet instantly destroying them.

Sora grinned but his grin was short lived upon seeing the OA charging up its cannon weapon in its chest. Inside a ball of purple plasma appeared still charging up. Sora used this to his advantage and attacked the torso. However he didn't get past half a bar when it fired!

The ball was halfway towards Sora when he shouted "STOPZA!" Unknowingly imitating His Majesty's spell from his last adventure. Pointing his Keyblade in the air ceasing all action of his enemy including the ball of plasma which he approached and slammed it back at the OA which was completely obliterated upon contact.

End Fight.

Meanwhile.

Ventus vs Berserkers.

Ventus barely got into position when all twelve Berserkers appeared above him and slammed downwards. Having fought Vanitas on more than one occasion had allowed Ventus to perfect his Dodge Roll which came in handy when dodging a dozen enemies doing similar moves.

The fight didn't last long as Ventus used his Multivortex Shotlock Command at 30 Lock on's to continuously slice through all Twelve Berserkers before spinning around gathering all of the adversaries into the attack before the entire area went bright instantly destroying the nobodies.

End fight.

Meanwhile… again.

Aqua vs Trinity Armour (TA)

Having faced this enemy before in Radiant Garden and countless time in the Mirage Arena allowed Aqua to carefully gauge her enemies attacks. However that didn't stop her from taking damage.

So, opening the battle Aqua ran towards her adversary at full pelt before conjuring a Firaga Burst in front of her and whacked it towards the TA the ball landed in the TA's centre so when it released almost endless fireballs it decimated the TA's Health.

Now, Aqua knew all of the TA's moves but unfortunately for her it had learnt a new move which allowed it to hover above Aqua while continuously firing laser rounds at her which she was only just able to block with her Barrier.

Deciding to up the ante Aqua entered Magic wish Command before releasing a Triple Firage, followed by Triple Homing Blizzaga and finally a Thunder Shot. The continuous use of Magic allowed Aqua to enter Blade Charge which increased her strength and her Keyblades length.

Aqua smirked at her adversary before attacking its legs which was destroyed after a couple of hits. She then proceeded to vanquish the TA's arms. However she forgot to take into account what the TA did after losing its arms: a laser attack from the centre of the battle area which was released in all directions. Aqua was hit every time a laser beam went towards her. After the desperation attack from the TA Aqua was devastatingly low on health. Barely raising her Keyblade Aqua said "Heal." casting a Curaga on herself. Now after all her attacks the Command Style she was using was fully charged which allowed her to raise her extended Keyblade into the air and spin it at high speeds before slamming it into the ground. The shockwave from the slam caught onto the TA destroying it.

End Fight.

Sora, having watched Aqua's and Ven's battles, learnt a couple of things: how to use a Shotlock and how to use Command Styles as opposed to Drive Forms.

Sora was grinning like a madman when he, Aqua and Ven met after their battles. "Nice work guys, if we keep on going through the worlds like this they'll be done in no time."

"Sorry to break it to you Sora but this is actually going to be you longest journey yet." A voice called out to Sora from the alley leading to the third district which is called the Emergency District. Out of the alley came a quartet of people that were either distraught of injured: Mark, Phillipa, Roxas and a baggy eyed Xion who was slowly recovering from her distressed state. Mark, as it was obviously his voice who had spoken earlier continued, however his voice was eerie, raspy and distant. "_Your journey shall be tough. You shall fight many enemies and not all Worlds will survive. The 13 will clash with the 7 and the ultimate key shall return and a great war will rage. And The Chosen One shall use the ultimate key to restore the worlds." _At the end Mark was bent over and wheezing.

During the course of Mark's speech Phillipa had moved over to Mark to help him. After Mark had finished he slumped slightly before catching his bearings and gaining back his composure. Phillipa looked at the group of Keyblade wielders and told them. "He sometimes says stuff like that and they normally come true like at home he went like that and told us that we would be attacked and there would be three people who helped save the world." After speaking Phillipa thought back to that day

~Flashback~

Phillipa and Mark were just leaving Coulsdon College on after a day of double English and double Physics. The lessons started at 9:00am with a 2hr and 45min break. It ended at 4:15pm. During their long break they had gone to Mark's house which was just down the road.

Anyway, walking home Mark, with no warning lurched forward which worried Phillipa since she had never seen anything like it. Suddenly Mark stood up straight, eyes distant and unfocoused. His voice was eerie, raspy and distant. "

The darkness approaches the land of the unknown Key bearers. The shadows will cover the land and consume it. An experiment shall be tested: the combination of two different shadows. The experiment will try and destroy the world. However, three people who are one shall either defeat the experiment or they shall die._" After speaking Mark fell over in a faint. Phillipa had called an ambulance to take him to hospital. He fully recovered obviously._

Only a week later the heartless appeared.

~End Flashback~

Phillipa shuddered involuntarily at the memory. If what her boyfriend had predicted proved to be true, then the universe as they knew it could fall.

~Meanwhile in MX's evil hideout~

MX was sitting in his cool throne-like chair pondering the child called Mark. It was obvious the boy was even slightly tempted by the darkness. That could prove useful.

However something was really bugging him: Sora. The boy had easily defeated his shadow of Vanitas. He had also defeated his experiment of combining a nobody and a heartless into one. He had tried to duplicate the experiment: the result was a catastrophic failure. When he had tried combining a Dusk and a Soldier they actually exploded. He tried again with a Berserker and one of those tank Heartless from Space Paranoids. That result was even worse: it blew up the entire laboratory!

He came to the conclusion that Nobodies and Heartless were simply not meant to mix and the Twilight Side had been a one-off.

Suddenly a cough brought hom out of his thinking. Glaring at the perpetrator, who turned out to be him when he had combined with Terra, he called him Terra-nort (TN). "What?!" MX snapped at TN.

"Sir, I have an update on Terra and it is worrying. He seems to have reacted, in the form of a boost of resilience, to his friends' return." TN reported.

"Do not fret. If he is able to escape he would leave you with _that_ body and still need his Lingering Sentiment to return to his physical form." MX replied in a disturbingly comforting way.

TN nodded and teleported away. MX smirked to himself: his plan was working nicely. Soon, he would have the _X_-blade and all the worlds would fall into Darkness.

~Back to Traverse Town~

Sora and the gang were walking around Traverse Town, including the fourth and fifth District's defeating more enemies.

Now, having locked the keyhole in Traverse Town in his first adventure meant that that group didn't have to lock it. So they simply decided to defeat enemies to reach level 30 for the heck of it. And because their fighting was sloppy at their previous level.

After a few hours of defeating enemies the gang met up in their assigned meeting place: The First District. They visited the Item shop buying some potions, hi-potions and elixirs to help them on their journey.

They left soon after.

Travelling through the lanes between the gang noticed a mountainous world with a castle in front of a fjord. There seemed to be a celebration happening due to the fireworks and banners.

Deciding to visit the party the gang agreed to visit that world.

End chapter.

Current party: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark, Phillipa, Aqua and Ventus.

This story doesn't seem to want to end.


	7. The Kingdom of Isolation

Chapter 7: The Kingdom of Isolation.

Landing in the new world the gang landed at a safe distance from human contact. They landed just outside of town on a grassy hill. Before going into town Aqua transfigured their clothes into something more suitable of that world.

Entering the town the group gasped at the décor of the town. It was absolutely beautiful. There were banners hanging from houses, there were souvenir stands with people selling pates with clearly royal faces on them. Through the hustle and bustle of the crowd the gang saw several people talking amongst themselves. Like nearby a boy was running out of his house while his mother tried adjusting his jacket.

A man with blonde hair offered a carrot to a reindeer saying in a strange voice. "Give me a snack." Before changing it to a more normal voice. "Ah ah, what's the magic word?" And reverting back to his other voice. "Please." It was clear the man was talking both _to _and _for_ the reindeer.

The gang turned away from him, lucky for them, because if they kept looking they would have seen the man taking a bite out of the carrot the reindeer had recently taken a bite out of.

In front of them a woman was dragging a flustered man while saying excitedly. "Come on faster Percy!" Before running to the castle.

Near 'Percy' and his wife a small man who looked not unlike a weasel was talking in an excited voice. "Ah, Arendelle, time to find you secrets and _exploit_ your riches." The man was clearly deranged as he said to his thugs beside him. "Did I just say that out loud?"

The gang looked at each other worriedly due to the nature of this man. Soon though any thoughts about dangerous weasel men were immediately vanquished by a positive voice of an Irishman saying. "Ah, I can't wait to see the princesses, I bet they look absolutely lovely"

The gang smiled at each other as they walked across the bridge following the rest of the crowd. As they walked through the door next to a short-haired brunette woman. A red-headed woman danced across the wall of the bridge singing a song. "This world sure is weird." Sora whispered to the others who nodded in agreement, to them seeing a woman singing a song while dancing along a dangerous place would be cause for dread, it seemed a normal occurrence to the people of Arendelle since they didn't even take a second look at the red headed woman.

~Scene change~

The coronation was in progress, the princess, who was called Elsa was holding onto the coronation objects worriedly. And for good reason, The gang noticed that ice was beginning to cover the objects. It wasn't even cold, it was like mid-July or something. As soon as the priest finished the prayer the now Queen Elsa quickly dropped the objects back onto their cushion and quickly replaced her gloves.

~Scene change~

The party was now in full swing, the gang was allowed to stay due to their renowned status as Keyblade wielders. It seemed even this world had heard of them.

Anyway, the band started playing a waltz. Immediately Aqua &amp; Ventus, Mark &amp; Phillipa and Roxas &amp; Xion stood up to dance. Deciding to mingle Sora went and spoke with the people of Arendelle and the royals from across the seas. Including Prince Hans of The Southern Isles, Sora was distrustful of Hans immediately due to the darkness in the young Princes heart. Over the course of the ball Sora danced with many of the women attending including Aqua, Xion, Phillipa and even the Princess Anna, who disappeared off with Hans sometime after casual dancing started. Sora had asked the Queen to dance. However she was unable to dance, so she politely refused.

During a rather complicated quick-step with Xion, the Princess returned with the young prince, they immediately went over to Elsa who reacted extremely badly to what they said as she walked away from her sister who had taken one of her gloves. What Elsa did next stopped the party completely as she yelled. "I SAID 'ENOUGH'!" swiping her hand outwards causing ice spikes to appear out of the ground.

Being Keyblade wielders, the guards allowed the gang to chase after Elsa who had accidentally frozen a fountain outside and run off. The snow now falling due to Elsa's mood had begun to settle and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. When the gang had reached Elsa she was about to cross the fjord.

~With Elsa~

'_I'm a freak. I'm dangerous.'_ Elsa thought to herself as she looked across the fjord. When she was about to take a step forward a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. Turning around she saw the young man who had offered a dance and six others behind him. Now, being scared made Elsa's normally logical mind take a holiday to rest. So, stepping away fearfully she said, also fearfully. "Stay away."

"Elsa." The boy in with brown hair and grey eyes said comfortably. "You don't need to be afraid. But if you need time to be alone, we won't stop you. Just remember that we" he gestured to himself and his friends "will always be there to help." Around him his friends spoke their agreement.

Elsa smiled, nodded and said. "Thank you." Before running off.

When Elsa was about halfway across the fjord Anna came running down nearby stairs while holding onto her sisters' glove. At the water edge Anna fell to her knees and started crying.

~Meanwhile~

Meanwhile, Elsa was walking across a snowy pasture when she let it all out in the form of a song. (A/N: Go to Youtube, look up 'Let it go' and watch the song.)

At the end of her song Elsa walked into her recently created castle and started working on the interior design. When she was finished a thin woman with horns on her head stepped out of a dark hole. The woman held a staff which seemed to aid her walking. Looking at Elsa she smirked and said. "How does it feel to be cast aside?"

~Back with the gang~

The gang were currently sitting in a tavern sipping on their beers, which was fairly strong, discussing the situation with Elsa. "She's going to be vulnerable to Maleficent's machinations." Sora told the others before saying. "We could go and comfort her?"

"No." Aqua said. "We can't, she needs to be alone."

However Mark decided to add his two munny. "She needs comforting, I say we take Anna up the mountain to help her sister."

The others could see nothing wrong with what Mark said so they agreed. So standing up the went off in search of Anna who they found a few minutes later boarding a horse. Quickly following after the gang quickly lost Anna due the speed of her horse.

However, they soon caught up with her walking through the snow. "Wait up princess." Ventus called out.

Anna looked over her shoulder and upon spotting the Keyblade gang waited for them to catch up. When they did she looked them in the eye and asked. "What is going on?"

Roxas was the one to reply, however, the reply was slightly distorted as Ventus also answered. "We're going after Elsa and we would like you to join us."

Anna looked at the two boys as if they'd grown extra heads before processing what they had said before answering. "Of course, do you have any horses."

"No." Sora replied. "We have something even better." He replied smugly.

However before they could summon their gliders the gang heard a deep crazy laughter. "Ha ha-ha ha ha." Out of the shadows came a large dog-like creature dressed in blue. "You ain't goin' nowhere. Maleficent is going to destroy this world with you precious queens powers." Pete replied maniacally.

"Not if we can help it." The entire gang replied in unison summoning their respective Keybades.

"So you wanna fight the big dog do ya? Well, you won't be smiling after this!" Pete shouted summoning countless heartless and surrounding the area with invisible walls.

Sora, Roxas, Xion, Roxas, Mark, Phillipa, Aqua, Ventus and Anna vs Pete and his heartless.

The Keybladers first priority was the heartless. Roxas went after the Neoshadows because only one hit and it dies. Xion took care of the Large Bodies since she is agile. Mark, Phillipa and Ven took care of the Tornado Steps and Crescendos since they are fastest. Aqua dealt with the Book Masters and Barrier Master because she excels in magic. Anna dealt with Shadows because she had no experience whatsoever. And Sora, well being Sora he took care of Pete since he is the most skilled.

The fight against Pete wasn't exactly hard. Sora started the fight by using a Sliding Dash, this caused Sora to go straight through him. When Sora stood up he noticed Pete had thrown an explosive homing ball at him. So Sora stood there until the ball reached him where he simply deflected back towards Pete. Sora sent a quick Fira at Pete before attacking him. Suddenly Pete bent down and when he stood up he announced. "How 'bout a change?" Before running off to the side.

~Scene change~

Sora and the others soon found themselves in Arendelle's town. They kept fighting their respective enemies. Soon after Sora found himself fighting alongside Anna who helped Sora by attacking Pete with her fists. Unfortunately Anna didn't have experience in fighting Pete and was knocked out. Sora looked at the unconscious form of Anna sadly before continuing his fight. Sora kept fighting Pete until he once again changed the scenery.

~Scene Change~

Sora and the others now found themselves in the castles great hall. Sora focused on Pete intently who was confused until Sora shouted "TAKE THIS!" Before releasing a Flurry of Dancing Flames (I couldn't resist). Pete was hit by all fifteen hits when Sora suddenly curled himself into a ball in mid-air while surrounded fire where Sora willed even more fireballs to hit Pete.

Pete fell to one knee after the onslaught of attacks on his person. But Sora had made one fatal mistake: he forgot about all of the explosive balls that Pete had sent after him. So when he went to stood up all of balls exploded at once nearly knocking him out. Standing up Sora only saw Pete's fist come towards him before he was knocked out.

It's all Over

I Won't Give Up ß

Suddenly out of nowhere Mickey appeared shouting. "Sora, I'll help ya." Before proceeding to beat the living crap out of Pete who was easily knocked out, and when he was he ran away with his tail between his legs.

End fight.

Mickey and the others went over to Sora, raised their Keybades into the air and said "Light." The entire area was surrounded by a bright white light which caused Mickey to go back to Disney Castle and Sora to come back. "Thanks guys." Sora thanked his friends who all said 'you're welcome.' "Right, let's help Elsa." A unanimous agreement sounded.

"So how are we getting there?" Anna enquired.

"Like this." Everyone else said summoning their Gliders (minus Mark and Phillipa). "Right. Anna you go with me." Aqua said smiling at the young girl who smiled back and climbed on the back of Aqua's Glider. With everyone mounted the Keybladers shot off in search of Elsa.

However they didn't see Prince Hans watch them fly off. Hans smirked to himself thinking. 'Arendelle shall soon be mine.' Before continuing with the naïve soldiers in his wake.

~Meanwhile in Disney Castle~

Mickey appeared in a flash of light into his Library where his wife was waiting for him. "What happened?" Minnie asked her husband.

Said mouse replied happily yet slightly distract. "I helped out Sora again it seems that even now he is being knocked out. Not completely unexpected, that happens to me still after all." Before sniffing and adding. "It seems Sora was able to find the people from Coulsdon. However, he seems to have Aqua and Ventus helping. From what I could gather before I left Sora somehow managed to rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness and with help allowed Ven to gain his heart back."

Minnie smiled at Mickey before asking. "Are you sure you alright with helping Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm always glad to help a friend. And Sora is one of my best friends."

~Back to Arendelle~

"So, what made the queen go all ice crazy?" Aqua asked Anna in a genuinely curious.

"Oh, it's just, I asked her if she would bless marriage with Prince Hans." Anna replied. _'well that's not too bad.' _Aqua thought. However Anna wasn't finished. "But she got mad because I had only just met him you know, that day."

Suddenly Aqua stopped her Glider, looked at Anna and said extremely seriously. "You should _not ever_ even be friends let alone married with a person you have only just met. I knew Ven for six years before we even _started_ courting. I'm sure Mark knew Phillipa for at least a month before courting. And Roxas and Xion knew each other for nearly 200 days. You see Anna, love cannot blossem at first sight."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Anna yelled at Aqua with tears prickling at her eyes.

Aqua however didn't seem perturbed. "Because I love Ven. Anna, love is like a flame. When it is new it is beautiful but does nothing for you. What true love is, is like embers, much longer lasting, much hotter and actually does something." Aqua explained to Anna softly.

"Right, thank you Aqua." Anna said smiling at the woman

"You're welcome Anna. Come on." Aqua grinned before flying off to join the group again.

~Meanwhile with Elsa~

Elsa stood there with now blackened hair and slightly yellow eyes smirking evilly. "Come and geeeeeet meeeee." Dark Elsa sang out towards the city. They who had heard her had shivers sent up their spines.

The sound of whirring drew Dark Elsa's attention to the balcony. "Hello, Keybladers, I've been expecting you." Dark Elsa said in a hollow voice. "Ah, the mostly ignored member." Elsa smirked facing Phillipa.

"Break out of it Elsa." Phillipa said to the now jet-black haired woman.

Said woman smirked before going on the usual bad guy rant. To the Keybladers it went like. "I'm evil, blah blah blah, I've joined the darkness. Blah, blah, blah. You shall now die." Suddenly the Keybladers were woken up by an invisible wall appearing between themselves and Phillipa &amp; Elsa. "Let's see how you deal with the powers of Ice." Elsa yelled.

Phillipa vs. Dark Elsa (DE)

Elsa quickly sent a blast of Ice towards Phillipa who dodged it immediately. Phillipa quickly summoned her Keyblade in a reverse grip, much like Mark's and Ventus's. Phillipa smirked at her adversary before she moved into a blur of black and red in her Reaction Command Speed attack. DE couldn't even dodge. When Phillipa was finished Elsa was down to two bars of health. "Impressive, but can you stop this?" DE asked evilly before surrounding the entire area in Ice spikes before sending them all at Phillipa at once.

Phillipa was panicking, she was going to die, she knew it. Preparing for death Phillipa closed her eyes and waited.

It came.

Phillipa Howard died on the 29th September 2014 at 7:42 PM Coulsdon time.

End fight.

DE smirked as she stepped over the fallen Keyblade wielder. "She's dead, what are you gonna do now _huh_?" DE threatened the Keybladers, who surprised her by pulling out their Keyblades, pointing them at Elsa and releasing a beam of pure light out of all six if them. The lights struck Elsa and she fell down in pain.

Elsa's hair slowly turned blonde until she was back to who she used to be.

~Meanwhile~

At the gates of Heaven Phillipa stood before Saint Peter called her forward. "Ah, Phillipa Howard. God has asked me personally to give you a choice. Do you want to stay in heaven where you will go due to your good deeds throughout your life. Or would you like to return to your life and finish it with Mark?"

Phillipa thought for a moment before saying "I would like to…"

~Back with the gang~

Seeing Phillipa's broken and deceased body caused Mark to snap. But the snapping only occurred when Prince Hans arrived and tried to kill both Anna _and_ Elsa.

Looking at the Prince with deranged fury Mark got out his Keyblade which had mutated into something far darker then its old look.

End Chapter.

So, Phillipa is dead and Mark is becoming dark. Find out what happens next in: Falcon… Punch.

Current party: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark, Aqua and Ventus. 14844 words so far.

(Just so you know I am not religeous, I just used Christainity because it seemed the easiest to use.)


	8. Falcon Punch!

Chapter 8: Falcon… Punch.

Warning: Scenes of torture!

Mark had snapped. The loss of Phillipa had sent him over the edge and when Prince Hans of the Southern Isles came in with two thugs and attempted to kill Elsa and her sister, it sent him so far into the abyss, he fell to the darkness.

Summoning his keyblade which had mutated into Void Gear Mark ran straight to Hans, picked him up and transported them to another place via Dark Portal.

~In the fighting arena~

Mark had transported himself and Hans to a place only used by Organisation members when they had nowhere else to fight. "Right, Hans, Hans, Hans, you have been a very bad boy." By this time Mark was talking in a deranged voice.

Hans was cowering at the power that the boy in front of him was exuding. "W-what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much, except…" Mark left the sentence hanging as he approached Hans and punched him in the face causing Hans to stumble backwards and fall off the platform. Mark waited a few minutes before casting a teleport a dark portal below Hans, who was now at maximum velocity, just above the ground in front of him. When Hans appeared his bones and all other internal bits were destroyed, yet he did not die. "Falcon Punch." Mark muttered before transporting himself and Hans back to Arendelle.

~Meanwhile in Limbo~

"…to go back. Knowing Mark, he has probably snapped." Phillipa said to Saint Peter who nodded.

Saint Peter pushed a button underneath his desk saying. "Good luck Phillipa."

~In The Ice Palace~

Phillipa woke up in her body with a gasp. Suddenly before her Mark and Prince Hans appeared through a Dark Portal. Phillipa gasped at the sight: The Prince was broken… completely. And in Mark's hand was the darkest Keyblade she had ever seen. "MARK!" She yelled to the boy who turned towards her with a deranged look in his eyes.

"How dare you? How dare you impersonate her?!" Mark was whispering, this made him sound even worse than he would have if had shouted.

"Please Mark." Phillipa begged. "It's me." By now Phillipa was pleading.

"No you are not _her_, you shall die for your impersonation of _her_." Mark snarled at her readying himself for battle, which Phillipa copied.

Phillipa vs. Dark Mark (DM)

To start the Battle DM rushed at Phillipa and attempted to knock her into the air, which she immediately blocked and reversed sending DM into the air. Quickly Phillipa sent a Fission Firaga at DM which exploded on contact and masked her approach. When she reached Mark she started attacking his person with an unblock able combo.

DM was outraged at the audacity of this person, first they impersonate _her_ identity, and now they try and attack him with _her _Keyblade. Outraged DM sent a triple Dark Firaga at the girl.

Phillipa looked on in horror as the dark spell came flying towards her. Quickly she blocked all three of the fire balls with a quick block.

Now, normally Phillipa was a calm and collected individual so calling her names? Whatever. Insulting her? She could get over that. However, when the person she fell in love with attacks her, all thoughts of calmness went out the door. So Phillipa knew it was time to step up to the plate so to speak. So, drawing on the energy solely in her heart she curled into a ball and let it all out. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled imitating what she had seen Sora do.

When she came out of the ball her clothes had changed from black, white and blue to grey, green and red. She had entered a new from called Lovers Form. It gave her the ability to jump higher, run faster and defend easier. With two Keyblades naturally. In her right was her original Wayward Wind in a reverse grip; however in her left hand was a Keyblade like Sora's but instead of a silver blade it was Indigo and the guard was mauve instead of yellow, this Keyblade could only be used in this form. And she was holding it forehand!

Phillipa looked up at DM predatorily before rushing at him and knocked him high into air before activating Speed attack and as before attacked DM from all sides seemingly at once. When she finished she saw DM lying on the ground, so pointing her new Keyblade at DM a white light inter-woven with a pink light hit DM directly into his heart. DM convulsed around until his eyes returned to grey and his Keyblade went back to its Wayward Wind appearance.

End Fight. (DM is now Mark).

Stepping towards the downed body of Mark, Phillipa whispered. "It's really me Mark I'm back."

~Meanwhile~

After Hans' appearance and attempted assassination of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna the gang sped away from the castle towards the main city. The use of Keyblade Gliders just made it easier. On the way down they had bumped into the blonde man from the village. They told him to get off of the mountain as soon as possible. And Kristoff, being who he is and who he was raised by didn't question the Queen and ran with Reindeer in tow back to the City. However, unfortunately for him his sled was caught in a freak avalanche.

So, now they were waiting worriedly for Mark to either attack them or help them. What they didn't know was that Mark had become Light again.

~Back with Phillipa and Mark~

The first thing Mark saw when he woke up was the face of his beautiful girlfriend. "If this is heaven." Mark muttered. "It's already perfect."

Phillipa just grinned at him and helped him to his feet. "It's not heaven Mark, we're still alive. I can't remember _how_ came back I just know I did." Phillipa explained leaning into her boyfriends' embrace.

Suddenly a Mark spoke in Phillipa's ear "Come on Philli, let's get back to the city." Mark suggested softly. Walking onto the half-destroyed balcony Mark and Phillipa raised their Keyblades, pointed them at the city and said. "ICE SLIDE!" Slowly but surely a twisting and turning bobsled-like run extended from the Balcony to the City. Once it was finished Phillipa and Mark stood on their Keyblades as if they were skateboards and slide down the long slide. Hans long forgotten.

At the bottom Mark and Phillipa stood up and headed to the Great Hall.

~In the Great Hall~

Sora and the others waited anxiously as the storm reined on. They were trying to help Elsa stop the Storm, however she was too distracted about what she had done when her dark self-had taken over.

"Come on Elsa." Anna pleaded to her sister. "It wasn't your fault."

"She's right you know." Mark said dramatically as he entered the large hall. "After all, she's right here."

Everyone froze in shock as the previously dead Phillipa stepped out from behind Mark. "Hey guys." Phillipa said waving her hand and the assembled people.

Elsa was the first to return to conscious thought. "B-but I killed you!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, but then I came back I still don't remember how I came back."

"Elsa?" Anna asked putting her hand on her sisters' shoulder. "Look at me." Elsa complied before Anna continued. "I love you Elsa, you're a great woman and I know you'll make a great queen." The love Anna had spoken to Elsa about was sisterly love, after all _that_ kind of love even now is taboo.

"Love?" Elsa muttered. Before gasping in realisation. "Love!"

Unexpectedly Elsa ran straight outside into the forecourt followed closely by the others. Outside Elsa raised her hands above her head focusing on the love she had for her sister and her new friends. Above the gang's head a giant snowflake materialised as the ice and snow surrounded them and gathered in mid-air. Before Elsa caused it to disperse.

Suddenly in the air a keyhole formed shining in radiance. Pointing their Keyblades at the keyhole the Keybladers sent forth seven streams of white light that hit the keyhole and locking it for good. "Wow!" The two sisters gasped.

"We need to go now." Ven said to the sisters. "Good Luck."

"Thank you for your help, all of you." Elsa smiled giving them all a hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks." The Keybladers said in unison summoning their Gliders and armour and setting off to the next world.

~At the Ice Castle~

The soldiers of Arendelle who searched for Prince Hans found his broken deceased body on the floor… they said it was natural.

Meanwhile little Olaf unfortunately melted due to nobody being able to save him. However, Elsa built another one with a life.

End Chapter.

PHILLIPA'S BACK!

Hans is dead.

Olaf melted (Sad)

Anyway, _someone_ review, so far I've had _one, one!_

Current Party: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Mark, Phillipa, Aqua and Ventus.

Meet you next time in… TWILIGHT TOWN!


	9. Twilight Town

Chapter 9: Twilight Town.

Travelling through the Lanes Between the Keybladers didn't talk, the bi-polar effect that last world had had was disturbing, so, like most teens their age they kept it all bottled up.

In the distance familiar worlds appeared. "Sora?" Xion asked timidly.

Sora grinned and looked at Xion before answering in his usual manner. "Yeah, Xion?"

"Can we visit Twilight Town?"

"You know Xion, you don't need to ask, after all we're all equal here."

"Right, then, we _are_ going to Twilight Town." Xion replied in an authoritative voice.

"That's more like it!" Sora laughed leaning his head back before putting on extra speed and headed towards the world in front of them closely followed by the rest of the party.

Scene change.

When the gang arrived at Twilight Town they landed outside the train station where they were immediately attacked… not really (I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!). However they did bump into something. The Object was slightly taller than Sora; its clothing was mainly white and blue and had silver hair. The object turned out to be (drum roll)… Riku!

"Riku, whatcha doing here?" Sora asked too far into shock to do anything.

"Well Sora, I am actually here to deal with the Heartless problem because you weren't to be here." Riku explained to the younger Master.

"Well then lead the way _Master_ Riku." Roxas said grinning at the man after all Riku turned 18 tomorrow.

Riku looked ready to retort as he looked at the assembled group. Looking at both Roxas and Ventus gave Riku a slight headache. "Ugh, I must be sick, I'm seeing double!"

"No you're noooot." Ventus and Roxas replied in unison in a ghost-like voice. "You are peeerfectly fiiine." Ventus and Roxas looked at each other grinning like long lost twins.

"And I thought one Sora was bad enough." Riku muttered under his breath so that nobody could hear him.

"Anyway Riku." Aqua interrupted sharply. "Don't you recognise me?" Aqua looked Riku dead-set in the eye

"I-t's _you_!" Riku stammered out.

"Correct it is me. However I _am_ slightly disappointed in you. When you were younger I told you to look after Sora, imagine my shock when I saw you walking through the Realm of Darkness. (Sigh) Riku, the only thing that the darkness is, is empty and full of horrors. I know, I've been there."

"I know, I was too naïve to believe otherwise, I thought that if I gave into darkness I would have the strength to protect what matters in this case its Sora and Kairi but I went too far! I ended up allowing Xehanort into my heart. I stole the Keyblade from Sora and soon after we actually _fought_ each other. It was the worst year of my life. Only a week later I managed to balance the darkness and light inside my heart, I faced a choice afterwards. The road of Light, or the road of Darkness. I chose the Road to Dawn. Coming out of the darkness and back to the light, however I will always have darkness in my heart, and recently in my last adventure I finally banished the darkness." Riku explained. He was tired at the end of his rant; he never knew he had kept so much inside that it all came out at the slightest touch.

Aqua and Xion smiled at the man and said in unison. "You are forgiven Riku." I must point out at this point that Aqua and Xion weren't looking at each other. So you can imagine the shock everybody got when they said it, however as proven in high emotional states coincidences are more likely to happen. (Sorry about the rant)

~Meanwhile~

At Maleficent's newly recovered castle Maleficent and Pete were having an evil conversation. "How did that girl come out of her darkness? It's impossible, nobody save one person has ever done that and that was only because he could wield the Keyblade." Maleficent ranted to herself

Pete, in a rare point of intelligence replied. "Perhaps that girl's sister had something to do with it."

"Perhaps."

~Twilight Town~

"Really, you forgive me?" Riku asked the two girls with tears in his eyes.

At this point Xion had reached Riku. So, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder she whispered. "You helped me before Riku, of course I forgive you." At Riku's blank face of misunderstanding she continues. "You won't remember me yet because when I disappeared all memory of me vanished, now they're slowly returning."

Riku smiled at the younger girl. "Thank you, Xion." Before gasping at his realisation of the girls' name. Suddenly, as if a dam had been broken memories of Xion came back to him.

~_Riku__'__s memories~_

_Riku picked up Xion__'__s Keyblade. __"__This Keyblade, it__'__s a sham: worthless.__"_

_Xion was furious and yelled at the imposter. __"__My Keyblade is not a sham. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?!__"__ Before rushing at Riku with Keyblade in hand and when she went to hit him Riku ducked underneath the swing and delivered a blow to her lower back knocking her out and causing her Keyblade to disappear into the light._

_"__Find a new crowd.__"__ Riku advised. __"__Trust me, those guys are bad news.__"_

_~Change scene~_

_Riku and Xion meeting on the Destiny Islands where they had a heartfelt conversation._

_~Scene Change~_

_"__Xion, it__'__s time.__"__ Riku told the young girl whose face looked like Sora__'__s when her looked at it._

_"__I know, my face is like Sora to you now, a boy named Ventus to Xigbar and even Roxas sees me with red hair.__"__ Xion explained._

_"__Good luck Xion.__"_

_"__Goodbye Riku.__"_

~End memories~

In the real world Riku was clutching his head in pain as the memories flooded back to him. When he stood up he smiled and said. "Welcome back Xion."

Suddenly all around the gang countless nobodies appeared and created a shockwave which knocked everyone except Riku and Sora out of the fighting area.

Sora and Riku vs. a bunch of nobodies

Sora and Riku quickly escaped from shock and started attacking the nobodies. The nobodies themselves weren't hard one on one, however a large fight like this required a special move.

Sora and Riku used the reaction Command Session to continuously attack the nobodies every now and then switching between dark fires and attacks. Their next move differed between double attacks and thirteen blades spinning around them. At the end they shouted "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE AT ALL!" Before pulling all of the nobodies in and causing them to all disappear in a massive explosion of light from Sora's Keyblade and Darkness from Riku's.

End fight.

"Wow." Everyone gasped in near-unison as they were able to finally reach Sora and Riku. "How did you _do_ that?" Aqua asked wide eyed at the show of power she had just seen.

"Rather easily actually." Riku said with no modestly at all.

This earned him a slap upside the head from Sora. "It actually takes years of friendly rivalry, I'm sure you knew you friends for some time, all of you. However it takes strong friendship and over a decade of fighting to finally reach the point where you and your friend understand each other perfectly and are able to move in such a way." Sora explained to the others.

"Uh huh." Ven and Roxas replied intelligently.

"Why did you want to come here Xion?" Phillipa asked the younger girl.

"To relax." Xion replied. "Have some Sea-Salt Ice Cream, you know heave a break from all of the fighting and enjoy the sun set."

Roxas, who was grinning by this time yelled. "Great idea, Xion." Before pulling her up and twirling her around. Roxas, after he had put Xion said to the others. "To get to where we're going. Go into the station, go through a door on your left, go straight to the top, go through the door in front of you, turn right and you should come out at the top of the station."

The assembled group nodded and headed inside, and following Roxas's directions soon found themselves at the top of the tower, however it didn't really sit well with Mark's fear of heights so he sat against the wall instead of the edge. A few minutes later Roxas and Xion brought back the Ice Creams. After giving out the Ice Creams the rest of the gang paid 50 munny each for the Ice Creams. After all it's only fair.

The gang sat in peaceful silence as they ate their Ice Creams and watched the sun set it was a perfect way to relax.

When they had finished and Riku had learnt how to use a glider they were off again.

Behind them, but still on the ground a red-headed figure in a black coat looked at them and said to himself. "We'll be like that again guys." With that Lea teleported back to Yen Sid's Tower.

End Chapter.

A nice relaxing one if I do say so myself. At least now I have two reviews. Come on guys!

Current party: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Mark, Phiilipa, Aqua and Ventus.

Join us next time in... Olympus Coliseum!


	10. Olympus Coliseum

Chapter 10: Olympus Coliseum.

With Riku in their gang the Keybladers trip to the unanimously decided to go was Olympus Coliseum to get in some extra training. Approaching the world Sora and co. gently lowered themselves to avoid any crashes, when they were a few feet above the newly reconstructed coliseum entrance ground they dismissed their gliders and gently landed on the ground.

Looking around Sora wondered out loud. "Where is everyone?" Being a rhetorical question nobody answered.

Stepping out from the group Aqua lead them towards the vestibule. Upon entering the group spotted a little red satyr fussing over the rule board _again_, upon approaching him Phil says without looking. "Welcome back Herc, you need to get ready your match starts in a few minutes, this guy seems quite tough, even by your standards. So, you ready. After all victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Attack, defend, heal."

Behind him Xion counted the words he had used while counting in her head. _'one, two, three.'_ When Phil had finished the entire group burst into laughter. Looking around Phil shouted. "It ain't fu-!" However before he continued he spotted his favorite student besides Hercules. Grinning Phil exclaimed. "Hey, if it isn't Sora the true Hero at last. How have you been, where's the others, and who are they?"

"It's good to see you too Phil. I've been alright, I found Kairi and Riku, Riku's the one behind me (Points at a slightly grumpy Riku), so that's some good news. I've been very well actually; I've become a master with the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy are actually on their own quest, helping their king protect people. And these guys well I'll introduce you. From what I've heard you've already met Aqua and Ven. Anyway, the guy who looks like Ven is Roxas, I think you've met him, his girlfriend Xion. And Mark and Phillipa who have just recently gained the Keyblade." Sora told the Satyr while pointing at the people he was introducing..

At this point Phil was feeling slightly disorientated. "Woah, that's a lot of words all at once, just let me process it." Phil told the group. A few seconds later he continued. "Yes, I know Ventus and Aqua, Ven helped Herc train for his first ever tournament and Aqua here won hers by defeating Hades _and_ the Ice Titan by herself. Then again you still outstrip her by a long shot. You've won every tournament I've held with your friends, by yourself _and _even when timed. Then you thrashed the Ice Titan _and_ just add insult to injury that guy who was in the Platinum Match, Sephiroth I think stood no chance!" Phil gushed. "Then in the underworld you completed all of those tournaments which all had various rules, and then when Hades upped the ante on them creating the 'Paradox Cup' you just soared through it, you only had problems in the 49th match from what I've heard." Phil took a deep breath before continuing. "And yes I know Roxas, he was one of the best fighters in the coliseum especially in his own tournament."

Grasping at his newly acquired heart dramatically Roxas said in clearly fake exasperation. "You wound me for you have given me too little credit."

When Roxas finished speaking the others laughed hysterically. "Anyway guys, I'm starting a new Tournament. Would you be interested?"

A unanimous 'yes' filled the Vestibule.

~Meanwhile~

Sitting in his cool throne Hades thought about the new development. "So, the brat, the bluebird and well quite a few others have returned for a tournament. I'll just bring out an extremely tough enemy for them." Hades then looked straight at your face and said. "And I know just the guy." To you he may be looking at you in the eyes but to Pain and Panic he was looking directly at the wall behind him.

"He's going to be so mad when that guy loses." Panic panicked.

"You mean, 'if he loses'." Pain replied grinning.

Panic stopped panicking and replied. "'if', 'if' is good."

~Back in the Vestibule~

Meanwhile the Keybladers where split into groups of two, in the end the standings were: Sora &amp; Riku, Roxas &amp; Xion, Aqua &amp; Ventus and Mark &amp; Phillipa. "Right, this is a tournament split into table, four pairs per table, we then move to the round of 16, followed by the Quarter Finals, then the Semi Finals, the Finals and the Championship match against the winner of the West Wing. Oh, and to make it more interesting, no healing." Phil explained to the contestants.

"Yes sir!"

The table matches were easy for our Keybladers who smashed through their opposition with practiced ease. In the round of 16 Sora and Riku faced Cloud and Leon and narrowly defeated them, Roxas and Xion faced Yuffie and Tifa, naturally a win, Aqua and Ventus faced Hercules and Pegasus. With their combined strengths they managed to scrape a victory and finally Mark and Phillipa faced a blonde man called Lord U who controlled a time environment with his cards. When Lord U used a desperation attack a card game ensued which Mark and Phillipa had to match his cards four times, which they managed to do and a timely Thundara from Mark finished him off. (A Sora shaped cookie to whoever guesses who Lord U is)

In the Quarter Finals, they all beat their respective targets.

In the Semi-Fianls the Keybladers had to fight each other seeing as there were no other enemies.

So:

Semi Final matches: Sora and Riku vs. Mark and Phillipa. And Roxas and Xion vs. Aqua and Ventus.

Sora and Riku vs. Mark and Phillipa.

In the Coliseum Sora and Riku summoned their weapons and readied themselves for battle. Around them in the stands the crowd cheered either their names or Mark and Phillipa's names.

At the other end of the battle arena Mark and Phillipa also summoned their Keyblades, they knew they faced no chance against their masters, but they would do their best.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the fighting area. "_3, 2, 1. FIGHT!"_

So Master and Apprentice clashed their blades together, bowed and fought.

Start Fight.

Sora quickly sent a quick weak Fire at Phillipa who tried blocking yet she failed, it hit causing her to lose a little bit of health. She replied in kind with a Thundaga at Sora who dodged rolled out of the way. Riku, upon Sora's roll sent a double Firaga at their opponents, who both blocked, yet were unable to block his follow-up combo which sent them flying.

Having taken a fair amount of damage Phillipa locked completely onto Riku before releasing her 30 shot Shot Lock called 'Meteor Shower' Riku tried dodge rolling but was hit by all thirty little lights, before he fainted he sent a bolt of Thunder at Phillipa knocking her out.

A voice called again. _"Combatants: Riku and Phillipa are knocked out therefore they are unable to continue!"_

As soon as Riku had gone down Sora's eyes flashed dangerously with a lookof pure anger which nearly made Mark shit himself, Sora unknowingly entered Speed Rave which quickened his attack speed.

Mark stood no chance as Sora attacked him so quickly he couldn't keep up.

_"Combatant: Mark is knocked out meaning he is unable to continue. The winners are Sora and Riku!"_ The Sora and Riku side of the arena cheered so loud that Sora thought he would go deaf.

End fight.

Walking up to Mark and Phillipa Sora helped them to their feet. "Good fighting guys, for rookies you did brilliantly. Not only did you hold your own against us, you even managed to knock out a Master, in this case Riku, for that I believe you have earned this." In Sora's hand was two new key chains, both identical and unfamiliar to him.

Taking the key chains from Sora, Mark and Phillipa replaced them with their own key chains turning their Keyblades from Wayward Wind to Hero's Crest with Five Strength and One Magic. "Thank you Sora." Phillipa said to the boy smiling.

Sora grinned back and replied. "No problem." Before leading the group outside of the Coliseum to rest up.

Meanwhile in the Coliseum Aqua, Ven, Roxas and Xion readied themselves for battle.

Aqua and Ventus vs. Roxas and Xion.

Like with the previous Semi-Final match the crowd had split in two; one half supporting Aqua and Ventus, the other supporting Roxas and Xion.

Yet again a disembodied voice shouted. _"3, 2, 1 FIGHT!"_

Aqua quickly sent off a barrage of Firaga's non-stop which Roxas barely blocked. Suddenly Roxas held his Keyblades in front of him and shouted. "STOP!" Aqua and Ventus were halted in their tracks with no way of moving. Roxas then rushed forward and unleashed an eight combo attack on Aqua.

When Lethal Frame faded Aqua felt the damage that Roxas had delivered on her person as if it were actually happening. Aqua, when she scanned herself found that she had very little health, so when Roxas hit her in the side she allowed sleep's gentle embrace.

_"Combatant: Aqua is knocked out meaning she is unable to continue!"_

Ven now had two Keyblade wielders to defeat. _'Shit'_. Deciding it was high time to use it Ven brought out his Way finder Aqua had given to him. Pulling it to his chest Ven whispered. "Give me strength." With it being linked to Mickey and being double upgraded Ven now had access to a complete deck of commands. When Xion tried to attack he placed a Mine Shield in front of him causing Xion to lose about half her health. After his Mine Shield disappeared he ran towards Roxas and, while pointing his Keyblade in the air he shouted. "Light!" Around him a white shockwave appeared, and struck through Roxas and Xion knocking Xion out.

_Combatant: Xion is knocked out meaning she is unable to continue!"_

Ven, now no longer connected with Mickey reverted back to his old deck. Roxas rushed towards Ventus Keyblades at the ready, however, unfortunately for him Ven was able to knock him into the air and summon his Keyblades. Now completely defenseless, besides the columns of Light Roxas sent and Ven, Roxas knew that when Ventus reached him he would most likely be finished. He was correct as he was knocked unconscious seconds later.

_"Combatant: Roxas is knocked out meaning that he is unable to continue. The winners are Aqua and Ventus!"_

The crowd supporting Ven and Aqua roared with cheers.

End fight.

After helping their fellow Keybladers to their feet the quartet walked out of the Coliseum in complete silence: Like a boss!

Meeting up outside the Coliseum the gang prepared for the final which back up could be used, only if necessary.

After training and regaining health the gang headed into the Coliseum, while Sora, Riku, Roxas and Xion stayed on one side the others went to the other.

CUE THE MUSIC! (For some reason I hear the Ice Titan battle theme when I write this)

Sora, Riku, Roxas and Xion vs. Aqua, Ventus, Mark and Phillipa.

Deciding to handle it Semifinal style the gang readied themselves for the battle.

(I've honestly just copied and pasted from earlier.)

Suddenly a voice echoed through the fighting area. "_3, 2, 1. FIGHT!"_

So Master and Apprentice clashed their blades together, bowed and fought.

Start Fight.

Sora quickly sent a quick weak Fire at Phillipa who tried blocking yet she failed, it hit causing her to lose a little bit of health. She replied in kind with a Thundaga at Sora who dodged rolled out of the way. Riku, upon Sora's roll sent a double Firaga at their opponents, who both blocked, yet were unable to block his follow-up combo which sent them flying.

Having taken a fair amount of damage Phillipa locked completely onto Riku before releasing her 30 shot Shot Lock called 'Meteor Shower' Riku tried dodge rolling but was hit by all thirty little lights, before he fainted he sent a bolt of Thunder at Phillipa knocking her out.

A voice called again. _"Combatants: Riku and Phillipa are knocked out therefore they are unable to continue!"_

As soon as Riku had gone down Sora's eyes flashed dangerously with a lookof pure anger which nearly made Mark shit himself, Sora unknowingly entered Speed Rave which quickened his attack speed.

Mark stood no chance as Sora attacked him so quickly he couldn't keep up.

_"Combatant: Mark is knocked out meaning he is unable to continue."_

~Meanwhile~

Aqua quickly sent off a barrage of Firaga's non-stop which Roxas barely blocked. Suddenly Roxas held his Keyblades in front of him and shouted. "STOP!" Aqua and Ventus were halted in their tracks with no way of moving. Roxas then rushed forward and unleashed an eight combo attack on Aqua.

When Lethal Frame faded Aqua felt the damage that Roxas had delivered on her person as if it were actually happening. Aqua, when she scanned herself found that she had very little health, so when Roxas hit her in the side she allowed sleep's gentle embrace.

_"Combatant: Aqua is knocked out meaning she is unable to continue!"_

Ven now had two Keyblade wielders to defeat. _'Shit'_. Deciding it was high time to use it Ven brought out his Way finder Aqua had given to him. Pulling it to his chest Ven whispered. "Give me strength." With it being linked to Mickey and being double upgraded Ven now had access to a complete deck of commands. When Xion tried to attack he placed a Mine Shield in front of him causing Xion to lose about half her health. After his Mine Shield disappeared he ran towards Roxas and, while pointing his Keyblade in the air he shouted. "Light!" Around him a white shockwave appeared, and struck through Roxas and Xion knocking Xion out.

_Combatant: Xion is knocked out meaning she is unable to continue!"_

Ven, now no longer connected with Mickey reverted back to his old deck. Roxas rushed towards Ventus Keyblades at the ready, however, unfortunately for him Ven was able to knock him into the air and summon his Keyblades. Now completely defenseless, besides the columns of Light Roxas sent and Ven, Roxas knew that when Ventus reached him he would most likely be finished. He was correct as he was knocked unconscious seconds later.

_"Combatant: Roxas is knocked out meaning that he is unable to continue."_

This left Sora against Ventus.

Nobody, not even I know what happened next, the best way to describe to would be that a large explosion took place and Sora was only just standing with Ventus on the floor in front of him

(THEY MAY NOT KNOW, BUT YOU WILL, LUCKY YOU!)

~At the beginning of the fight~

At the same time Roxas and Sora sent a Mega Flare at each other which, when met in the middle of the battle ground exploded causing both Keybladers to fly off of their feet. Ven, not having Once More or Second Chance was knocked out; however, having these useful abilities had left Sora with One HP.

As the smoke cleared the voice yelled. _"Combatant: Ventus is knocked out meaning he is unable to battle. The winners are Sora and Riku!" _The stadium on the right burst into thunderous applause, so loud it was as if Zeus was right there with them.

Sora quickly healed his downed comrades, as well as the others and walked out of the arena, again Like a boss!

~Elsewhere~

Meanwhile Hades' super-duper warrior had flounced his opponents easily and prepared to face the Keyblade wielder which had defeated him so long ago. TWICE!

~Back with the gang~

Phil entered the Vestibule with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. "Congratulations Sora and Riku, you are through to the Championship match against (BLEEP You'll find out soon enough)." Phil told the two masters merrily.

However Sora was anything _but_ merry, in fact he was pale. "Not (BLEEP) anyone but (BLEEP)."

"Best get ready, your match starts in Five minutes." Phil told the pair.

Sora decided it was a good time for a nap.

~Five minutes later~

Walking into the Coliseum Sora saw a figure he hoped he would never see again. The man had long silver hair; he wore a long coat with armour in random places. In his sheath a long Katana sword twice the man's height lay and on his back a single black wing lay. "Sephiroth!" Sora yelled.

Sephiroth looked at Sora amused. "Ah, yes the one who has bested me not once, but TWICE! You will pay for that." Sephiroth yelled.

Sora and Riku vs. Sephiroth. (START ONE WINGED ANGEL in another tab)

_"3, 2, 1 FIGHT!"_

"Show me your strength." Sephiroth rushed at the two wielders and attempted to attack them quickly; however all his attacks were blocked and parried causing Sephiroth to lose a little bit of health. Over the course of the next few minutes Sephiroth teleported around the area and attempted to hit the Keybladers, but no matter where he went they were always waiting for him and always hit him before he could hit them. Angered Sephiroth used and oldie but a goodie. Rising into the air Sephiroth said. "Come, Heartless Ang-." But was _yet again_ cut off a jab from both sides caused his attack to fizzle out.

Sora and Riku were having fun with Sephiroth, no matter what he did they countered it, even his desperation moved. And to finish off the fight Sora and Riku sent a beam of light at him which pierced his chest and caused him to disappear into tendrils of darkness and light as he teleported away to regain his bearing.

_"Combatant: Sephiroth has forfeited the match by teleporting elsewhere. The Winners of The Coliseum are: SORA AND RIIIIIIIKUUUUUU!" _The _entire_ crowd cheered so loudly that the people in the nearby town of Thebes could hear them.

Someone in the crowd pointed at the Keybladers and said. "They're Phil's boys'." Causing Phil to tear up slightly at the success of another true hero being known to the world.

End fight.

Sora and Riku went up to a Coliseum shaped cup adorned with swords and lifted into the air. From inside the cup Sora pulled out a familiar keychain and attached it to his Keyblade turning it into Hero's Crest with Six Strength and No Magic. Still better than the Three Strength and One Magic of his Kingdom Key.

After joining up with the rest of the gang they spoke to Phil and Hercules. "We need to go again." Sora said to the Satyr.

"Well, if you need training just come back and I'll help yeah?" Phil said to the gang still tearing slightly. Above them, in the night sky The God of Day and Night spread out the stars into the shape of Riku, Roxas, Xion, Mark and Phillipa. Naming them true Heroes for the entire world to know.

The Keybladers grinned, and upon summoning their Gliders they sped off to the next world.

End chapter.

I am sorry for not updating yesterday, for some reason Laptops aren't really my thing for writing, computers however, are.

This is _6 pages; _officially my longest running chapter. 3, 233 words.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Current Party: Same as last time.

Meet me next time in… La Cite de Cloches.


	11. La Cite des Cloches (The City of Bells)

Chapter 11: La Cite des Cloches (The City of Bells)

As they travelled through the Lanes Between the Keybladers talked about their matches against each other. While Sora complimented the others Riku gave suggestions on how to improve themselves. While Ven spoke to Mark and Roxas about their fighting skills and other guy stuff like Struggle Fighting, Aqua was lecturing Xion and Phillipa on the uses of magic. Over time Aqua and Ven switched roles so that Ven spoke about fighting skills to Phillipa and Xion, Aqua told Roxas and Mark about magic.

Overall, by the time they nearly crashed into the next worlds the gang had shared about a quarter of their knowledge on their respective subjects to each other.

Having not paid any attention to their flight it was clear that Sora and Riku were surprised to see one their previously adventures Sleeping World's, not just any Sleeping World: La Cite des Cloches, the world where Sora and Riku learnt something about themselves.

However when they tried to land the world knocked them away. "I think I remember Master Eraqus telling us that worlds recently awoken from darkness cannot be entered except by those who knew how. I think he called it 'diving'." Aqua explained to the rest of the group.

"Well good for you Riku and I know how, so if you'll follow us we'll show you." Sora told the group grinning.

"He's right. Right, first you need to be on the edge of waking and sleeping and remain like that until you get to the world. Now, this process is delicate so it may take some time." Riku told the group who nodded.

100 tries later.

After 100 attempts by the group Sora and Riku were ready to give up until they saw the other go down a pink portal. Grinning at each other, or smiling in Riku's case, the two Keybladers quickly dove into the world.

When Sora opened his eyes he did an experimental roll to gain control of his faculties before he started heading towards the ground. In his head a message appeared. _"__Collect 1000 points before the time is up.__"_ In his peripheral vision a time limit counting down from 3:00.00 appeared.

Floating in mid-air in front of him Sora saw a message count down: _3, 2, 1 DIVE_.

As Sora dove he collected as many points as possible by hitting objects, killing enemies and collecting point when possible, when the timer reached: 1:02.21 he had collected the required, so when he passed through the portal at the end he had collected and due to his time being under 1:15 his score was x1000 and with his time his final score was 34500000 earning him a Gold Diver reward in the form of a Megalixir.

When Sora landed in the middle of the Town Square he saw that everyone save Riku was lying face first on the floor moaning. "Sorry." Riku said wincing at the sight. "I forgot to warn you about the drop at the bottom."

"Nah, it's alright." Aqua groaned as she stood up.

_'__Might as well.__'_ Sora thought to himself before throwing the Megalixir he had just acquired into the air and allowed it to spread its effects over everyone restoring their health and their special commands. "There ya go." Sora told the others.

"Cheers Sora." Roxas said to Sora while grinning.

Suddenly overhead Quasimodo appeared sliding down a rope with a blonde woman in his hands. "Hey Sora." Quasi yelled as he passed them.

"Wonder what's got him in such a rush?" Ven asked to no-one in particular.

Sora then started walking in the direction Quasi had disappeared off to. "Come on guys!" Sora yelled behind him as he ran off. Closely followed by the others who _still_ hadn't figured out how the boy could be so cheerful in this bloody rain!

When they caught up with Sora he was talking to Quasimodo. "So _Quasi_, who was that girl? Last I saw you just starting to integrate into society." Sora asked the hunch backed man. His explanation after the question brought a slight confused look onto Aqua's face, after all nobody should have to integrate into society, unless they had committed a crime. Did this seemingly gentle person commit a crime? And if so, why was Sora talking to him?

"Oh, that was Madellaine, she came to my bell tower today, she seemed a bit repulsed, that's to be expected, but after a while she started to get used to me, especially after she saw my kindness. And anyway, I last saw you six years ago, you certainly aren't as small as you was." Quasi told Sora, grinning all the time. "It's a good thing you've come back; several reports of thieves have reached me. I promised to help."

"That's great Quasimodo. Although, if there arethieves, then we'll be happy to help." Riku told the man.

~Meanwhile~

Somewhere _not_ in Paris Captain Phoebus was making his usual rounds when an out of breath man ran up to him and gave him a letter.

Opening it Captain Phoebus read:

_To Captain Phoebus,_

_We request your presence in Paris as soon as possible; there have been numerous reports of shadowy fiends stealing jewellery, money and other valuables from the people of Paris. After talking to the victims we have determined that the place where all of the valuables have gotten stolen was at Sharouch__'__s magic show. We would like you to deal with the situation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_General of the Royal Guard, Richard Blunt._

"Let's go boy." Phoebus said to his trusty horse, patting him on the side of the neck before yelling. "Giddy up!" As soon as the words left Phoebus's mouth he and his trusty friend sped off to Paris to gather soldiers for the mission, like him the soldiers were no longer like the thugs that Frollo had hired, but honourable men who would be willing to sacrifice their very lives for their country.

~Meanwhile _again_~

Esmeralda, who was now Phoebus's wife hurried into Notre Dame Cathedral in search of Quasimodo. She had received words from her old friends Sora and Riku telling her that Quasi was acting strangely. When she reached Quasimodo's room she saw Quasi bouncing around one moment but soon he looks as if he may throw up. Esmeralda looked at her friend with sympathy before placing a hand on his shoulder during one of the 'sick' moments. "Quasi, look at me." He complied allowing Esmeralda to continue. "I recognise that behaviour anywhere: you're in love Quasi, however be warned for if you have just met her remember love at first sight doesn't exist, get to know her better, take her on dates and things like that." Esmeralda told Quasimodo who nodded.

"Thank you Esmeralda."

"You're welcome."

By the door the gang watched the scene smiling at the actions.

~Meanwhile~

Sharouch watched his young charge bounce around the caravan excitedly. "Stop this instant!" He shouted.

Madellaine stopped and looked at the person who took care of her. "What is it that you want?" she replied with venom laced strongly in her tone.

The old man didn't take any notice of the venom as he replied calmly. "Tomorrow, I want you to distract that idiotic creature while I steal La Fidèle."

Madellaine clutched the figurine that Quasi made for her closely to her chest. She knew she was beginning to harbour feeling towards the bell ringer, so naturally she said with tears in her eyes. "No, I won't help you anymore!"

"Very well." Sharouch replied softly. "I'll just have him killed then." Sharouch smirked at the down trodden look on Madellaine's face, knowing that he had read her features of the ugly creature correctly.

"Very well sir." Madellaine conceded still clutching onto the little figurine.

"Good girl."

~Back with the gang~

Later on Phoebus entered the Cathedral. Upon entering Quasi's room he received a great shock when he noticed Sora and Riku standing there. "Find anything Captain, or are you here for a friendly visit?" Phillipa asked the blonde man.

"I'm here to tell Quasimodo and, if she's here, Esmeralda about the thieves in this town, after all according to the intelligence I received it is actually the work of a Gypsie, now I've never hated gypsies but this seems to perfect to be a coincidence." Phoebus explained to the group before heading into Quasi's workplace.

From what the gang had heard Phoebus's news hadn't gone down well with the other two, Quasi for his feelings towards Madellaine, and Esmeralda, because, despite Phoebus's explanation, she still thought he harboured resentment towards the Gypsies.

Storming out, Phoebus, who now had the gang on his tail, walked quite quickly Sharouch's caravan.

~Meanwhile~

Back at the bell tower Esmeralda returned to the Court of Miracles to calm herself down, Madellaine soon entered. "Quasi?" Her small voice sounded.

"Yes Madellaine?" Quasimodo asked.

"Do you want to do something today?"

Quasi thought back to Esmeralda's advice about treating Madellaine. _'__get to know her better, take her on dates and things like that'. _"Of course." Quasi answered with a grin before heading off into Paris to find a nice restaurant.

As soon as Quasi left Sharouch and two of his henchmen came into the bell tower and started their heist. Zephyr and Djali the goat follow them and watch as Sarousch causes La Fidèle to vanish. The gargoyles, who had tried to drop a bell on the thieves, end up trapped under it; Laverne rams one of its sides, causing the bell to clang loudly. Hearing the sound, Quasimodo and Madellaine rush back to check what the disturbance is.

When Quasi and Madillaine reached the bell tower Quasimodo immediately lifted the bell off of his friends. "What happened?"

"Somebody stole La Fidèle." The tall gargoyle answered in his usual deep voice. This caused a sense of dread to trickle down Quasimodo's spine.

~Meanwhile~

When the gang reached Sharouch's caravan Sora knocked on the door. "Hello sir, me and my apprentices here are trying to find out about anything to do with the thieving's going on around here." Phoebus explained to Sharouch as he opened the door. "May we come in?"

"Well of course, I've nothing to hide." Sharouch replied in a would-be-calm voice which everyone took notice of.

"Thank you."

As soon as they entered Ventus spotted something odd: a gem, not just ant gem, it was a pure diamond, which would be worth £100,000 in England. Taking a note of it Ven passed the information to the others who nodded and waited for the opportune moment.

While Phoebus spoke with Sharouch the gang searched the caravan and found many secreted valuables from rings made of gold to valuable books. When the interview finished Mark put a weak Stop spell over Sharouch before handcuffing him and gave him his Miranda, with his own persoal flair. "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to a lawyer, and if you can't afford one the court shall provide one for you. Anything you do say can and will be given in evidence to a court of law anything you _don't_ say will be made up, twisted and used against you." Mark and Phillipa smiled at each other, having wanted to do that for quite some time. The little speech caused laughter to erupt amongst the group, even from Riku.

When the Stop wore off Sharouch started pleading. "It wasn't me, it was Madillaine, she stole all of that."

The gang didn't care as they placed him on the horse saying. "Thank you for your comment, it has been noted."

In another universe, without the gang to help him, Phoebus would have listened to Sharouch and a story of epic proportions would have taken place which would have led to the death of Sharouch.

Later on found Quasi, Maddellain, The Gang minus Sora, Esmeralda and Phoebus watching Sharouch's trial. "Welcome one, welcome all the Trial of Sharouch the Gypsy, note the time: 1:52pm on the 8th October in the year of our Lord 1488. Sharouch, you are charged with: Grand Larceny, Kidnapping, Disturbing the Peace and Attempted Murder. How do you plead?" The Judge asked the decrepit man.

Sharouch knew he wouldn't get out of it, it all pointed to him. For example, after claiming witness the Gargoyles (who remained anonymous) told the court of what he did. So he replied "Guilty."

The judge, who was really Sora smirked and said. "Very well, you are sentenced to a total of 143 years in the Palace of Justice, but first, with Royal Guard you are to retrieve La Fidèle from its hiding place." Sora ruled banging the gavel and ending the session.

~Later on~

After Sharouch returned La Fidèle he went to the Palace of Justice to begin his long prison sentence. However, The Royal Guard didn't see him disappear down a corridor of Darkness of his own making. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for us, the Dark Portal arrived in The World that Never Was where he was killed on sight by, say Xehanort when he met Eraqus, aka Pre-Eraqus Xehanort (PEX).

Anyway, in the town square the gang helped set up La Fidèle, which they discovered was like Quasi: plain and ugly on the outside, but beautiful within. Esmeralda forgave Phoebus as they declared their love. Two goats, one of them Esmeralda's seemed to be getting it on (Not like that), Mark and Phillipa also shared a kiss, same as Ven &amp; Aqua and Roxas &amp; Xion.

Sora, meanwhile imagined himself in that position with Kairi. Whereas Riku imagined himself with another girl from the Islands known as Lightning, who had appeared at the same time as Kairi did.

At La Fidèle Quasi and Madellaine also shared a kiss as the goat who was not Esmeralda's rang the bell.

~Afterwards~

Later on found Sora and the others resting in a nearby field. Xion looked up at the sky as she said. "No boss this time, just a really bad thief."

"Yeah." The others replied yet only Aqua continued. "It's good we didn't have to fight a boss, it's just good to save a world every now and then from the small problems." A general agreement sounded.

Above the group a Keyhole appeared which was instantly locked, keeping the world safe.

However, what shocked them was (except Sora and Riku) that they appeared back on their Gliders in full armour. "Sorry about that." Riku apologised _again_ having _yet again_ forgotten to explain the actions attempted in the Sleeping Worlds.

Anyway off the Keybladers went off the next world.

Party: Same as last time

2,442 words.

I couldn't help but make it like THBOND 2, it just came out like that.

I hope you enjoyed the diving at the beginning,

Come on guys, I need reviews.

Anyway join me next time in… Dwarf Woodlands.


	12. Dwarf Woodlands

Chapter 12: Dwarf Woodlands.

After leaving La Cite des Cloches Sora found something in his hand: The Guardian Bell Keychain, and since it had more strength and more magic he attached it to his Keyblade. The gang had decided to let Ventus take the lead, Ven would therefore decide where they would next visit.

The journey took them past Olympus Coliseum and Traverse Town, past Disney Castle and finally past Radiant Garden. The world the gang orbited for a minute was covered in lush, green fields, a slightly scary forest and a tall stone Castle which was firing fireworks into the air, however, what the gang didn't notice was a dark patch at the bottom of the world slowly speading.

When the gang landed they appeared at the castle gates, the guards immediately allowed Ventus and Aqua to enter, but they kept the others outside. For the entire visit Ven and Aqua remained inside castle walls watching Snow White's coronation. The evening was filled with dancing, food and a snog in a nearby corner of the ball room.

Outside the castle walls an army of over 10,000 heartless, both pureblood and artificial stormed out of slightly scary forest.

In the flower field a little girl was unfortunately killed when the heartless stole her heart. The 6 Keybladers summoned their respective weapons and prepared for battle.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Mark and Phillipa vs 8334 Heartless and 1666 Unversed.

The gang split up into six individual fighters and dealt with a sixth of the total army.

Sora vs. 1666 Heartless.

Luckily for Sora the group he faced were Surveillance Robots and that other type of Heartless he fought in the war of Hollow Bastion. Sora stuck to Snag and Rising Sun Reaction Commands allowing him to grab a Surveillance Robot and spread a long laser beam in a huge circle, or rise up into the air and slashing downwards while bringing himself into the air and repeating the process about five more times.

Sora's fight lasted half an hour before he completed his quota.

Roxas vs. 1666 Heartless.

Roxas was also happy with the type of Heartless he had picked, they were once again Neoshadows that always died after one hit from him. However, these Neoshadows weren't what they appeared at first, they were actually Novashadows! Roxas hated these Heartless, they were strong and had high defence. "Oh, Come on!" Before rushing at his enemies and proceeded to beat the very shit out of them. Due to the resilience Roxas's fight lasted over an hour! Roxas had faced Novashadows before during his time at the Organization, but these Novashadows were a _lot_ stronger then he remembered. He didn't notice a Novashadow head off towards the castle.

Xion vs. 1666 Heartless.

Xion meanwhile was fighting Invisibles, Invisibles being an extremely tough enemy with a move that can half your health are difficult individually, but when facing over a thousand of the buggers, it was nigh on impossible.

Naturally Xion killed a lot of them but they had gotten her health down to near 0, and since Xion hadn't really changed her abilities that much she still had her 'Last Legs' attack, so, focusing on her energy Xion suddenly upgraded her weapon saying. "I won't give in!" before attacking the rest of the Invisbles, her abilities being what they were allowed her to hurl columns of light outwards destroying any Invisible a column came in contact with.

Xion's fight lasted about fifteen minutes before all of her enemies were utterly smashed, not one survived her onslaught.

4997 down, 5002 to go.

Riku vs 1666 Unversed.

Riku was actually pitted against creatures he had never seen before: 1666 Elemental Towers (those Unversed split into three parts commonly found in Neverland), as far as Riku could tell at any one time the creatures in front of him could only fire one element at him at any one time, while weak against the opposite element. "Really? Are you kidding me?" Riku shouted at no one in particular before destroying half of the Unversed with one large Thundaga. Every time one of the Unversed shot a fireball, blizzard or lightning bolt at him Riku simply blocked with his Dark Barrier and used his retaliation to clear the enemies in the immediate area.

Overall Riku's fight lasted ten minutes.

Mark and Phillipa vs. 3336 Heartless.

Mark and Phillipa refused to part so they had a larger group plus an extra four since 10000/6=1666.6(recurring) and there would be four enemies left over all. Anyway Mark and Phillipa were left with Defenders, Wizards, Darkballs and Wyverns.

The Wizards were very easy to defeat since Mark and Phillipa had enough common sence not to use any magic on them. The Defenders were defeated when Mark distracted it while Phillipa beat the tar out of them from behind their shields.

The Darkballs and Wyverns weren't as easy since the Darkballs kept Teleporting around them and attacking them while the Wyverns flew in formation making them harder to hit. So Mark and Phillipa started a Combination attack which was similar to Phillipa's own Command but allowed _both_ of them to speed around the area attacking their enemies from all sides.

Mark and Phillipa finished their fight in just over an hour.

End Fight.

Overall the fighting was a resounding success, however, due to the escape of a Heartless the world was in danger, and nobody knew it yet except for a person with a pair of glinting yellow eyes who smirked thinking _'__Goodbye world.__'_

~In the Castle~

Meanwhile in the castle Ventus and Aqua were thoroughly enjoying themselves, after a particularly difficult waltz the couple sat down and drank some water. Looking into his water while swirling it around Ventus said quietly. "This is rather fun, shame about the others, they would have loved it."

"True, they would have, i'm not sure about Sora and Riku though." Aqua replied looking out at the sea of people.

"Really, how did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, Sora is extremely hyperactive, I'm sure he only stayed still long enough at Elsa's coronation since he had wasted most of his energy at Traverse Town where he had to defeat that giant Heartless, so he was still regaining himself. Riku? Well Riku doesn't really have anyone to dance with, I know as his friend Xion and I would have done so, but he clearly has his eyes on another person so it wouldn't be fair." Aqua explained to Ven who nodded thoughtfully.

"Aq-." Ven started, however he didn't get to finish because at that point a giant Novashadow came crashing into the Ball Room. *Smash* went all of the glass windows as the guests screamed. "Never mind, let's get rid of this thing." However, as they were about to move the Worlds' keyhole appeared above the throne's, the Novashadow leapt straight for it, it increased its velocity, it was inches away from the Keyhole, but was stopped by about Twenty flying swords.

When Ven and Aqua looked at the source of the swords they saw nineteen Royal Guards and the newly crowned king standing by the main doors. "You have no business here, leave!" A brave General shouted at the creature.

However the Novashadow took no notice as it attempted to steal the hearts of nearby noblemen. It was about to take another leap at the Keyhole when Ventus summoned his Keyblade, which had adopted the look of Lost Memory, and threw it at the hideous creature destroying it instantly, the black vapour vanished harmlessly. "Thanks kid." The same General who had spoken earlier said to Ven putting his hand on Ven's shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

"No worries." Ven replied to that larger man. "But I'm afraid that those who lost their hearts are dead, including (sniff) the Queen."

Everyone gasped at the revelation as they looked at the queen who was lying on the floor, glassy eyed, and most assuredly dead. Snow White, the third Heart of Pure Light was dead.

~With Maleficent~

One of Maleficent's new Heartless appeared in front of her. "Well?" She asked. "Did you get it?" The Novashadow showed a pure white orb to Maleficent who burst into evil laughter.

~Later in Dwarf Woodlands~

The entire population of Dwarf Woodlands including the seven Dwarfs who were all downtrodden, even Happy couldn't find anything to smile about. Everyone was dressed completely in black, around them a thunder storm raged on. The priest approached the glass coffin where Snow White lay. Looking at his prepared speech he announced. "Queen Snow was a friend to all of us, especially to the Dwarf people of the forest and Diamond Mines. She was loved by everyone who met her. Before she was crowned Queen she asked me or my successors, in case she died, to thank certain people. First she thanks Ventus for helping her in her most dire situation. She thanks Aqua for helping her wake up. She also thanks Terra for protecting her from evil monsters. Finally she thanks Sora, Donald and Goofy for saving her from the evil Witch and restoring the Worlds. I believe that Ventus has something to say."

The usually cheery boy approached the stand and spoke in a sombre voice to the assembled population. "When I first visited this beautiful place I was called a thief by our little friends the Dwarves. Later, when exploring I heard a scream from the nearby forest, inside I found the Queen cowering in fear, this happens to everyone. I helped her by taking her to the Dwarves house where she stayed until I left." Looking at the crowd he said. "Thank you."

Next Aqua approached the stands. "I barely knew the queen when I met her at the Dwarves House, she had been put into an eternal slumber from which only true loves kiss could awaken her. I did indeed help her wake, but seeing her in the glass coffin yet again reminds me how cruel life is, I hope one day that one of her recent children grow up to be like her."

After Aqua sat down a reverberating voice spoke from the heavens. "My name is Terra, not many of you will know me but I knew your old Queen. I know many of you are startled but be calm for I mean you no harm. Anyway, when _I _visited here I was tricked by your old evil Queen into cutting out Snow White's heart, after hearing the old Queens reasons I may have accepted verbally but in my head I knew I wouldn't do it. When I met Snow she was picking flowers from the Glade you are standing in now. Shortly after meeting her terrible fiends appeared, she ran into the forest where Ven would find her later. Automatic Will message end."

Of course Aqua and Ven knew what an Automatic Will message was: it was a message sent by a Lingering Will of a near deceased Keyblade Master, the message is pre-recorded and pre-determined by the wearers thoughts before they die. It was random, for example you are eating Ice Cream in a sad setting and a Message appears talking about jokes, since that's what the wearers' thoughts were.

When the message ended the now morose Sora approached the Stand. "I first met Snow White in my first journey after an evil villain kidnapped her, I along with my friends saved her. I didn't meet her at all afterwards. I'm sorry that is all I have to say."

When Sora stood down the King approached the stand. "Hello everyone, I just want to say that I loved Snow with all my heart and seeing her in that coffin again fills me with such sorrow, I fell in love with Snow when we were training in higher education at the age of 16, by then we had known each other for years, our love seemed to last forever, and when we had little Amelia and even littler Phillip our loved bloomed like a fire flower, yet she is now taken from me at the age of just 37, I promise that our children will always know you Snow. I love you."

The funeral from there was rather plain. Snow White was placed in the Dungeons with all of the other royals who died over the years.

Afterwards the gang left the Dwarf Woodlands behind. Next to Sora Aqua was sobbing. "It's all my fault, if only we had been quicker."

"It wasn't your fault Aqua, don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise, if it were your fault I'm sure you would have been forgiven, I knew I would." Ven assured Aqua, placing an arm around her. "I know let's go to a relaxing World yeah?"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go to Disney Castle."

~In MX's evil lair~

MX, TX, Xemnas, Ansem-Xehanort (AX), PEX, Braig, Isa, Vanitas, YMX. Xehanort-who just left Destiny Islands (PDIX), Good Xehanort-but-will-still-work-for-MX (GX), Student Xehanort (SX) and (drum roll) Mark of Mastery Xehanort (MOMX) were all sitting in their cool chairs watching in horrific fascination as a bright light escaped from TX and slew out of the window. "It seems Terra has broken free, now my plans are starting to come to fruition." MX said to his assembled selves who applauded his showing how much he loves himself.

End chapter.

2,224 words

Current party: Same as last time.

Here ya go, I'm sorry about Snow's death, but someone needed to die or it wouldn't be exciting, nor would it make you angry with me.

New organisation:

1: Master Xehanort (MX)

2: Xemnas

3: Ansem-Xehanort (AX)

4: Terranort (TX)

5: Post Eraqus Xehanort (PEX)

6: Isa

7: Braig

8: Good-but-still-works-for-MX Xehanort (GX)

9: Mark of Mastery Xehanort (MOMX)

10: Xehanort-who just left Destiny Islands (PDIX)

11: Student Xehanort (SX)

12: Young Master Xehanort (TMX)

13: Vanitas (Cause he's the youngest.

Review Please (puppy eyes)

Meet me next time in... Disney Castle


	13. Disney Castle and Town

Chapter 13: Disney Castle / Town.

Warning, I apologise if this turns out to be a short chapter as Disney Castle doesn't have the highest action rate does it?

Anyway, enjoy.

As per Ven's promise the group headed t Disney Castle or town to Ven and Aqua. Riku along with Roxas, Xion, Mark and Phillipa, not having been to Disney Castle had to trust Sora, the horror. The gang, with permission of Chip and Dale went through the Gummi Tunnel, after all, why cause panic in the middle of a crowded area.

When the gang landed they were approached by a pair out of ex-ranger chipmunks. "Guys, his majesty has reported a gathering in the Throne room." Chip reported.

"Let's go then." Mark told the others leading the way. The rest of the gang nodded and followed after Chip &amp; Dale.

A few minutes later the gang found themselves in the Castle's throne Room surrounded by by many colourful characters like Horace Horsecoller, Clarabella Cow and many, many brooms. "Welcome everyone; if you would like to come up here, I have to address the people." Mickey said to the gang who approached throne with an air that demands respect, but not too much that it over powered the King's own power. "Welcome Sora, RIku, Ventus, Aqua, erm." Mickey stumbled gesturing towards the others.

Seeing the hand gesture towards themselves the rest of the gang introduced themselves. "I'm Mark your majesty."

"Phillipa sir."

"Roxas, Sora's nobody."

"Xion, your majesty, I was made from Sora's memories originally."

"Ah, welcome then Mark, Phillipa, Roxas and Xion, I am sure the stories of how you came to be are extremely interesting, but I must perform my duties as King." Mickey explained smiling. Xion gestured towards the assembled crowd allowing the King to perform said duties. "People of Disney Town, a situation has arisen in the Hall of the Cornerstone, do not worry for it does not seem to be of a dark nature. I and my fellow Keybladers shall investigate, until the situation is over you are welcome to stay in the Castle. Please do not worry, and if you need food or drink go into the garden where there are tables set up and if you want entertainment a play shall be help in the ball room. Farewell for now." When Mickey finished his speech the assembled crowd burst into applause and left the room.

When the rabble left, Mickey opened up the stairs under his throne that led to the Hall of the Cornerstone. "Come on."

Walking into the Hall the gang gasped. The portal to the Keyblade wielding armour was shifting, it was much more turbulent. "We need to go in, if what our Master told us was true then on the other side of that portal is a Lingering Will, and it's waking up. If it's bad we need to get rid of it _now_." Aqua demanded. The gang, now including Mickey didn't even bothering contradicting her tone.

The gang jumped through the portal, appearing in the Badlands. In front of them an armour suit was kneeling behind its Keyblade. The suit was mainly red, the prongs on the top of the armour gave the image of Lynx's ears. "Terra!" Aqua and Ven yelled running towards the armour.

_"Aqua, **Ven**?" _The Lingering Will asked in a reverberating voice that sounded much more human then when Sora fought him, "_Is **that y**ou?"_

"It's us Terra, come back to us." Aqua told the armour holding onto him.

_"I'm nea**rly here**."_

Flying above the gang a bright white orb appeared. However, since everyone was looking at the armour they didn't see the orb until it entered the armour who screamed until there was a bright white light leaving behind a tall man with brown spiky and a muscular build. "I'm back guys." Terra said to his friends opening his arms which allowed them to run into him and hugged each other.

Terra looked up at Sora and smiled. "I remember when I mistook you for Xehanort, you were brilliant in our fight, especially since you beat me."

"Thanks Terra." Sora replied grinning in a way that reminded Terra very much of Ven's grin.

The gang were about to leave when a dark voice reached them. "Leaving already are you? As if." Out of the shadows a familiar man with an eye patch, scars and greying hair appeared. It was Braig! "So, Terra, you're back huh? Well, how about we see how strong you are shall we?" When he finished Braig summoned his arrow guns and created a barrier stopping the others from helping him. The others watched in horror as Braig stopped them from helping Terra.

Terra extracted his Keyblade from the ground and prepared to fight. "Let's fight then Braig."

Terra vs. Braig.

Braig started the fight by teleporting to the top of the cliff that surrounded the Badlands. He combined his arrow guns at Terra saying. "I can see you." and opened fire. Terra blocked every one of Braig's shots. When red arrows appeared in mid-air Terra teleported to them and hit them towards Briag who lost his footing saying. "You clever little sneak." Before teleporting back to the ground and started shooting relentlessly at Terra while running around him.

Terra, not expecting this didn't block at first which allowed some arrows to hit him before blocking the rest at Braig who took them to the chest. Terra raised his Keyblade into the air shouting. "Earth!" Which caused rocks to buckle and spike up causing Braig to take major damage.

Briag teleported out of Terra's reach, opened up a dark portal and sot in it causing black arrows to appear in random places occasionally hitting Terra who healed himself. When Braig ran out of arrows he landed on the floor and attempted to reload only to be hit with Terra's Ultima Cannon Shot Lock which rendered Braig's health nearly depleted.

Braig quickly changed the area to a tiny 5 meter squared square and started his desperation move shooting quick blue arrows at Terra who slid out of the way and when Braig made arrows rain down upon Terra, Terra ran around dodging them. But he couldn't avoid the last thirty arrows which nearly killed him. When the desperation move ended Terra activated Ars Solem allowing him to beat the shit out of Braig until the bastard ran out of health.

End fight.

"You're better than I thought you'd be." Braig gritted out spitting out a bit of blood from the last onslaught.

"I'm also better then you." Terra announced before Braig teleported back to the Secret Hideout with a mumbled 'as if'.

When Terra reached his friends Aqua immediately healed him.

Back at the Castle the gang introduced themselves to Terra and informed them of the upcoming task. "Well, I'd say that we will do this. Anyway Aqua, Ven I've noticed how you are always near each other." Said people looked at each other worriedly. "I honestly cannot believe that it wasn't sooner, it was so obvious I thought I'd have to lock you in the broom closet just to get you together. I'm happy for you." Terra grinned slapping the back of a very confused Ven.

"Thanks Terra." Aqua replied with a slight tear in her ear.

"No worries, after all, you are like a sister to me, no romantic feelings at all."

"Anyway, Aqua and I have a date in town. See you later?" Ven replied to Terra who grinned and ushered them out of the Castle towards the Town. Aqua and Ven's date consisted of Ice Cream making for each other of course and a lovely picnic in one of the nearby fields.

~At MX's secret hideout~

A battered and bruised Braig teleported into his personal throne only to find someone had put a Whoopee Cushion making it sound like he had exuded flatulence which caused the assembled Xehanort's to laugh at him. "MX, Terra has returned and when I attempted to fight him he continuously blocked me _and _beat me far too easily. I fear that he is too strong." Braig reported despite his humiliation.

"Very good Braig." MX told the battered man. "Thank you for your report, I suggest visiting the infirmary for your injuries."

"Yes sir." With that Braig teleported to the infirmary where he was healed back to full health by the Sorcerer Nobody that resides there.

In his cool throne MX thought about what Braig told him. "This could be problematic."

~Disney Castle~

Back at Disney Castle the Keybladers were saying their goodbyes after telling Mickey of the rest of the gangs' origins. "See you later your Majesty." Phillipa said to Mickey giving him a hug.

"Call me Mickey guys; we're all equals after all. I'll tell Yen Sid about your adventure so far. See ya." Mickey told the gang who nodded before summing their gliders before departing.

Mickey pulled out the old Star Shard which he had finally figured out how to work before teleporting to Yen Sid's to give him his update on the gang's status.

~Lane's Between~

In the Lanes Between Terra was chatting idly with Ven about the things girls 'like', however afterwards Ventus thought it best to ask an actual girl what girls like, after all, Terra's descriptions were _very_ vague.

At the same time Roxas and Xion were talking to each other. "Are you alright Xion, you haven't spoken that much lately."

"I'm fine Roxas, it's just everything that has happened it's a bit overwhelming." Xion explained to the blonde boy. "But, it's the same with virtually everyone, it seems only Aqua and Sora get really involved. Ventus if he is needed."

"I know, maybe that will change later though."

"Yeah."

"Guys, I think it would be nice to visit Radiant Garden." Aqua called to the others who voiced their agreement cheerfully.

End Chapter.

Current party: Sora, Riku, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Mark and Phillipa (9).

1647 words, it's getting shorter, I know, but I am trying to make them longer.

Meet me next time in... Radiant Garden.

LET ME KNOW YOU ARE THERE WITH REVIEWS!


	14. Radiant Garden

Chapter 14: Radiant Garden.

Everyone was excited about visiting Radiant Garden; Terra, Aqua and Ventus as they had a _lot_ of cathching up to do and the others as it was a beautiful world to visit.

After leaving Disney Castle Sora had regained his Monochrome Keychain which was worse than his Guardian Bell Keyblade so he left his Keyblade the way it was.

Mark and Phillipa however obtained the Counter Pont Keyblade which was slightly better than their Hero's Crest Keyblade so they attached the Keychains to their respective weapons and tested them out slightly.

When the gang reached Radiant Garden they landed gracefully in front of Merlin's house. The twon had changed drastically since Sora had visited it last, no longer where there any building equipment or broken parts: the restoration of Radiant Garden was complete.

When the gang entered Merlin's house they soon found themselves on the business end of various weapons. The gang all put their hands up in surrender. "Prove it is you and we won't kill you." Leon ordered.

"At the final keyhole you said 'we may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'" Sora quoted.

"Aqua, Ven and I were here ten years ago and defeated a giant Unversed for you." Terra reported.

"Roxas and I are remnants of Sora, so we have his memories. When Sora first fought you in Traverse Town he thrashed you. Yet fainted afterwards." Xion told the tall man.

Roxas was about to talk when a plume of white smoke appeared, when it dissipated it deposited an old man with long white hair, a long white beards, long blue robes and a long stick. "Ah, Sora it is good you are here there is this new Heartless that is going around Radiant Garden and impersonating various people, now I can tell who's who because of the spells I cast over this world, however I am just one man, and an old one as well, so I need you and your friends to slay this creature before it causes chaos." Merlin explained to a slightly swaying Sora.

Mark came forward and steadied Sora saying. "Of course sir, where was it last seen."

"The last time I saw it, it was heading towards the castle in the guise of Lea, and since Lea isn't here it would be east to access."

"Aye, that be true." Xion laughed smiling at the old man.

"Indeed dear, now I must warn you, you must make haste as the Keyhole of this world has not been locked yet (Sora opened his mouth to speak) yes you locked _a_ Keyhole, but not _the_ Keyhole itself, hurry before it reached the Keyhole." Merlin warned the gang thrusting his wand forwards and accidently teleporting half the gang to…

~The Bailey~

the Bailey. The Bailey was quite this time of day except for the continuous whirring of the strengthening machine. However the peace was disturbed when out of nowhere five people appeared. They went by the names of Sora, Riku, Terra, Ventus and Aqua. "Where to now? It looks like the middle of the Town Square." Terra told Sora.

"It does look beautiful." Sora commented before walking towards the big golden gates. "Come on."

"Hold it!" A voice said behind the gang who turned around to see a familiar figure.

"Lea?" RIku asked the red headed man in front of him.

"That's me, commit it to memory." The man said. Immediately Sora and Riku knew this wasn't Lea, Lea says "Got it memorised?" not "Commit it to memory." Sure it meant the same but it wasn't his catchphrase.

However, to make the enemy underestimate them Riku commented casually. "How you been Lea? Last I saw you were in Twilight Town hunting heartless with me."

"Yup **I re**mem**ber** that **too.**" 'Lea' replied in a fluctuating voice.

Now Sora and Riku may have wanted to make the Shape-shifter underestimate them but Ven would have nothing of it. "Reveal yourself you git!" Ven ground out at the 'man' who burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly the figure of Lea melted away leaving a small heartless with mismatching colours all over its Chameleon-like body, the Heartless sigil on its forehead. However the shape shifter changed again into the Riku Replica. "Now, 'real thing', let's see if you've truly overcome the darkness!" Riku Replica (Shape Shifter) yelled at Riku summoning a colour switched version of Soul Eater while raising an invisible shield around him and Riku.

"Agreed." Riku replied lazily summoning his Keyblade which had taken the look of Oblivion.

Riku vs. RIku Replica (Shape Shifter) (RRSS)

Riku ran towards RRSS and attempted to slash straight through him only for RRSS to Block and counter causing Riku to lose a bit of health. However RRSS didn't account for the Dark Firaga Ball RIku had just shot at him hitting him in the face.

However a few minutes into the fight things were looking bad for RIku as he was well low on health so he activated Dark Aura which allowed him to teleport around RRSS and attack him from all sides ten times before slamming into the causing plumes of darkness to leave the ground which caused RRSS to go down to a fifth of its health where he took no more damage from Riku.

End Fight.

Suddenly RIku found himself in Sora's place looking into the arena where the Shape Shifter replaced its appearance with that of Kairi. What made what Kairi (Shape Shifter) say next even worse was the soft tone she used. "So Sora, you thought you could travel with _hussies_ and I wouldn't find out? You're gonna di-ie." Kairi sang slightly summoning a dark version of Destiny's embrace.

Sora vs. Kairi (shape shifter) KSS.

KSS ran towards Sora and leapt into the air bring the dark 'Keyblade' down only to be stopped mid-flight by a large tornado that Sora had just summoned, at the end of the command move KSS was down on her knees which allowed Sora to try out Shot lock again. When he reached maximum locks he released the power. Sora discovered his Shot-lock had changed, it now allowed him to send 18 zigzagging white lines at KSS who took the full brunt of the attack and more from the follow on attack.

When KSS was down to 3/5 health Sora approached her, and spitting on her he said. "How dare you take her appearance?"

End fight.

This time it was Terra who was transported into the arena. KSS melted to be replaced by Master Eraqus who summoned a completely black version of Master Keeper "You were like a son to me Terra, yet you followed MX in his quest for superiority over the worlds, I hereby declare you unfit to be my student so therefore you must be taken care of." Master Eraqus (Shape Shifter) told Terra smirking evilly.

Terra vs. Master Eraqus (Shape Shifter) (MESS) (I just realised what that spells)

"Obey your Master!" MESS yelled throwing balls of darkness at Terra who blocked them and sent them back at MESS who dodged out of the way and started attacking Terra relentlessly.

When MESS finished Terra yelled. "How dare you!?" before rushing at MESS and activated Transcendence which caused MESS to bounce around the local area nono-stop. When Terra's attack was finished he used Ultima Cannon on Mess depleting him to 2/5 health.

End Fight.

Next it was Aqua's turn and she faced Ventus (Shape shifter) who smirked and asked in Ven's voice "You thought I loved you? You mistaken idiot, I don't love you, I never did, in fact I _hate_ you."

Aqua looked at Ventus (Shape shifter) with burning blue eyes. "You are going down!" she yelled summoning her Keyblade which had taken a new form, the Keyblade was dominated in green the teeth at the top spiralled outwards and the Keychain was a green Wayfinder.

Aqua vs Ventus (Shape Shifter) VSS.

Aqua rushed at VSS holding Stormrage in a threatening manner completely befitting her status as a Keyblade _Master_. When Aqua reached VSS he didn't even have time to block the four Firaga's Aqua had fired at point-blank range at him.

When the smoke cleared VSS was running full tilt at Aqua who blocked the proceeding strike with Renewal Barrier, she immediately countered Counter Blast sending VSS backwards ten paces. When VSS stood up he was extremely angry so in retaliation he sent an unblock able Fission Firaga at Aqua which exploded on contact depleting most of her health. When Aqua managed to stand up she quickly healed herself with a Curaga and slashed at VSS as he ran at her the hit caused one of the Heartless's hands to fall off.

End Fight.

VSS fell to his knees and the barrier dropped allowing everyone to approached and kill him with their respective weapons. "That was fun." Aqua told the others grinning.

Terra and Ven laughed "Sure was, never before has an enemy been so challenging." Ven said to the others.

"Anyway, we need to lock the Keyhole, right?" Terra asked the others who nodded and walked towards the castle.

Unfortunately the walk was uneventful. However when they reached the castle they nearly ran straight into Even who was just leaving for whatever reason. "Ah, the Keyblade wielders and, if I am correct, which incidentally I always am, then two Keyblade masters." When Evens' eyes scanned over the small group he spotted Ventus. "Ah, Ventus I haven't seen you in ten years, I am pretty sure your return is a tale worth telling, however I am actually in a rush it seems we have run out of Arsenic for the Laboratory, so I wish you good luck and again thank you again for you noble action." With that Even, former nu. IV of the Organisation walked off in search of Arsenic leaving behind a very confused group.

"Huh." Ventus exclaimed. "You don't see that everyday."

"No, you don't." Riku sighed. "Come on then." And so the group proceeded through the castle defeating the low-level Heartless got in their way easily. When they reached Ansem the Wise's study they were surprised to see a Dark Portal appeared.

Inside a voice was rambling. "Why, must I do this again? That's right Mr. Master Yen Sid wants me to lock the f****** Keyhole, I really wish Sora was here." From the Dark Portal a man with a womanly figure, green eyes and spiky red hair stepped out and looked at the group. "YES, the worlds' are smiling down on me today!" Lea exclaimed. "Where's the others?"

~Earlier~

Merlin had just accidentally teleported the little group to the Town Square. "Oops." Merlin said. "Ah well, happens to everyone." He then looked at who was left. "Phillipa, I want you to follow me and practise your magic." Merlin told Phillipa who nodded. "Mark, I want you to go outside and practice summoning your Glider."

"Will do." Mark said stepping outside and summoning his Keyblade.

"Roxas and Xion, I want you two to go on an actual date. I suggest the fountains which are to the left from here. Just follow the path until you reach the Fountains." Merlin told Roxas and Xion who nodded, held hands and walked off towards the Fountains, nearly getting clobbered on the head by Mark's Keyblade as he tried and failed to summon a Glider.

Roxas pulled out _Keyblade uses for Dummies_ and handed it to Mark saying. "That should help." Before intertwining his hand with Xion's and walking towards the Fountains.

~With Phillipa~

Phillipa meanwhile was in Merin's attic practising her magic on moving and stationary targets.

By the time she finished she was completely knackered.

~With Mark~

Meanwhile Mark read through the chapter of _Keyblade uses for Dummies_ that explained how to summon a Glider, the next time he threw his Keyblade into the air it turned into a Glider, the Glider was a mixture or red &amp; green, it had a long shaft which had a mount on it that held a one man machine gun with never ending bullets. Where the others had to stand Mark had an armchair, so it was like flying a dog-fighter, it even looked like one.

~With Roxas and Xion~

UNSUITABLE FOR UNDERAGE AUDIENCE!

KINGDOM HEARTS IS A CHILDRENS GAME, SO ALL WHO MAKE CHARACTERS PERFORM THE HORIZONTAL CHARLESTON ARE DISTURNED IN THE HEAD, I AM NOT ONE OF THESE PEOPLE!

Trust me, you do not want to know what they are doing, I'll just say that without that condom, they would have had a little girl.

~Back with the rest of the gang~

By now the gang, now with Lea had entered the Computer Room. Lea approached the Computer and typed in the required passwords. Below the Keyblade wielders a large rumbling started. When the gang looked down they saw that the floor had slid open. "Wow!" Terra and Ven gasped.

Overall it took nearly half an hour to reach the bottom. At the end of a long corridor adorned with with white cell doors was a large door (I'm sorry I don't know what the chanber of Repose looks like) entering the room Aqua immediately rushed to a Keyblade stuck in the ground. "Ugh." Aqua grunted pulling it out of the ground. As if on cue a Keyhole appeared in front of her everyone including Lea raised their Keyblades and pointed them at the Keyhole sending five white beams of light at it and one red light at it.

When the lightshow of locking the Keyhole died down Lea summoned a Corridor of…Light? Yes instead of the normal Dark corridor this one was made completely out of light. "That happens when you used to be in the Darkness meaning you can create a corridor, but once you have proven you are a protector, then it is a light corridor and not a Dark one. I think that was our first lesson." Aqua explained to the group who nodded.

"Well, enough chin-wagg…" However Lea didn't continue as he spotted Ventus. "Well, if it ain't Ventus, hey there mate."

"Alright, I suppose Lea, and yes I got it memorised." Ven replied grinning.

"Excellent, let's go."

So the Keybladers walked through the Corridor of Light and appeared in Merlin's house.

~In Merlin's house~

The other members of the gang were currently sitting in the living room in different states: Phillipa was exhausted so she slept in Merlin's bed which had beard hairs. Mark was bleeding slightly after crashing when he tried to fly his Glider, but he got the hang of it in the end. However, on completely the other end of the scale Roxas and Xion were just sitting down whispering to each other and laughing every now and then.

The mood was ruined when a white light in the same style as a corridor of Darkness appeared. Stepping out first was a very excited Sora, followed by the rest of the gang who were being more sensible. "Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Brilliant." Roxas and Xion replied in unison before continuing their snogging session, only to be broken apart when Cid physically pulled them apart muttering 'bloody kids.'

"Alright I guess, I managed to summon my Glider, but I crashed until I got the hang of it. I even told the girl whose room I crashed into it was an accident." Mark said murmuring the last part.

"Exhausted." Phillipa replied. "I hurt all over."

Riku smiled kindly at the girl giving her a potion returning her to full health. "We need to go guys." Lea told them, "at least _I _am joining you this time." Despite grinning everyone looked at each other as if the world was coming to an end, they could have sworn they heard a woman scream in the distance. Unknown to them the woman who screamed had just dropped her favourite mug, it was the one with the Radiant Garden Football Club signatures on them.

Everyone stood up with a 'goodbye' to the others who replied. "Come back soon!"

"We will!" Everyone replied summoning their glider, however Lea had to go with Terra since he didn't have a Glider and Terra's was he only one who could take his weight.

~Meanwhile~

MX was furious, he had made that shape-shifter from _scratch_ to not only demoralise the Keybladers but to make them easier to read and yet it had failed him.

So MX, went to the Area the Releaves stress (AKA is bedroom) and performed 'surgery' on him self, in other words he cut himself like a depressed person would.

End chapter

Current party: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Mark, Phillipa and Lean

MUCH LONGER! 2765 words! That's over 1000 longer than my last chapter.

I am absolutely _loving_ this story.

Meet me next time in... Twilight Town (revisit)

Review, it's the little box below. |

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .\/


	15. Twilight Town (revisit)

Chapter 15: Twilight Town (Revisit).

Just seven worlds (including this one) to go. I've reached 1,000 views! Thanks you for reviewing and helping me improve!

With Lea now in the gang the trip to Twilight Town was a real pain in the rear. Earlier Lea had admitted that he hadn't really defeated any Heartless so they had to go back.

When the gang reached Twilight Town they saw that it was covered in darkness. When Terra saw what had become of Twilight Town he proceeded to pummel Lea. "You idiot! Do you see where your laziness has gotten us? Twilight Town is nearly gone!" When Terra finished beating poor Lea he raced towards the world with a determined look on his face, he was soon followed by the others.

When the gang landed in Twilight Town they saw piles of bodies around them with so many heartless. Having ten Keyblade wielders on their side was just too brilliant. All ten Keybladers pointed a total of twelve Keyblades (Aqua and Roxas have two) into the air and shouted in unison. "LIGHT!" The light that left the Keyblades was so bright, it was blinding and in fact Lea had to put on some cool shades to protect his eyes while the others squeezed their eyes shut tightly.

Lea, being the only one who could actually see smiled as nearly all of the heartless disappeared. When the light dispersed the gang opened their eyes. "How the hell did that happen?" Sora asked shocked by his own actions.

Terra thought for a moment before answering. "Sometimes a Keyblade acts like a person, but most of the time it is docile and doesn't do things like that. The Keyblades need rest after such ordeals so we cannot summon them, however, it shouldn't take too long."

The gang looked at the deceased corpses around them; nobody they knew was there, so it must have been the townsfolk who died while the shop-owners used their resources to save as many people as they could after all the body count was only 16, so that in itself was a record for a heartless invasion of such magnitude. Of course there was one small problem: there were still some Heartless and Unversed left.

~Half an hour later~

After a half hour the Keyblades returned to their respective owners who smiled at the sight. "Well, at least their back." Sora commented giving his Keyblade a quick swipe, accidently hitting Xion on the nose. "Oh, sorry."

"S'alright." Xion replied in a muffled voice due to the position of her hand on her bleeding nose which Roxas immediately healed. When Xion moved her hand away from her nose she announced. "So, there are ten heartless left and ten of us, I suggest we take one each! This world is still in danger of disappearing as the Keyhole hasn't been locked. So, we have Powered armour in the Sandlot, Roxas will take that. A Darkside in Station Plaza, Lea will take that. A Stealth Sneak in the Underground Passage which Mark shall take. A Guard Armour outside the Mansion, Phillipa will take that, I'll the Ruler of the Sky here. Ventus will take the Mad Treant in the forest. Aqua, you take the Cursed Carriage at Sunset Plaza. Terra, you take the Eliminator inside the Mansion. Sora you take the Behemouth on Sunset Hill and Riku, you take Metamorphosis in the Station."

Everyone grinned at the now confident Xion. Sora slung an arm around her shoulder and said. "You're finally becoming confident eh? Keep it up." Xion smiled brightly at the compliment and vowed that she would _indeed_ 'keep it up' as Sora had put it. Sora looked at the still frozen gang before clapping his hands and shouted. "You heard the lady, get moving."

_'__What lady?__'_ Lea thought to himself amusedly before heading off to the Station Plaza.

After everybody had left Xion called forth the last remnants of Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust and flew up into the air towards The Ruler of the Sky.

When Xion reached optimum position she summoned her Keyblade and got ready for what Roxas had described as one of the hardest fight ever.

Xion vs. The Ruler of the Sky (TRotS)

Before Xion could start fighting the flying Heartless it shot off towards the sea.

When Xion and TRotS reached the sea TRotS started flying around and summoned pillars of ice to form from the sea. Whenever Xion reached TRotS tail she attacked. However whenever she finished one off TRotS would dive into the sea, hover in front of her and sent a rain of unblockable coins at the black headed girl. The coins may have been unblock able, but they weren't undodgeable because whenever TRotS shot coins at Xion she would simply fly towards the mouth which was actually a treasure chest and flew to the left to stop it catching up with her.

However, when TRotS was low on health it started firing non-stop and only by blocking its attacks did Xion gain the opportunity to attack its main weak point. When she was slowly losing health Xion activated her Last Legs move. "I won't give in!" Xion before proceeding to beat the tar out of TRotS which didn't stand a chance and died a few seconds after Xion started releasing columns of light at the monster.

End fight.

Suddenly Xion noticed at bright light from the clock tower and raced towards it..

~Earlier with Roxas~

Roxas walked towards the Sandlot with a smiole on his face, Xion was finally coming into her own, no longer would she be in Sora's shadow, no longer his memories of Kairi, she would finally be her _own_ person.

When Roxas reached the Sandlot he found himself face-to-face with an old enemy. "Let's do this." Roxas said to himself grinning like a madman.

Roxas vs. Powered Armour (PA)

The first thing Roxas did was try and attack the head of the PA, only to remember that its head wouldn't be vulnerable until it crashed into the ground, so Roxas changed his target to the PA's legs which were just as hard to deal with as he remembered, but with two Keyblades it was much easier, so Roxas easily relieved the PA of the burden of having feet..

However PA wouldn't take this standing still so it punched Roxas four times with its fist before rising into the air and crashing down on him however this had the negative affect of causing its head to become vulnerable. Roxas cast a quick cure on himself before attacking the PA's vulnerable head. When the PA was down to half of its health it rose into the air and fired balls of plasma at Roxas who dodged out of the way. "So, you wanna play tough huh?" Roxas asked rhetorically before rushing at the unsuspecting PA and slashed straight through the PA ending its life in a matter of moments.

End fight.

In the distance Roxas saw the tell-tale signs of a Keyhole appearing before rushing towards it.

~Earlier with Sora~

Sora was proud of Xion for she had finally blossomed into a beautiful taking-charge butterfly from the small caterpillar the spiky haired boy originally knew.

After catching a train with Aqua to Sunset Station Sora headed towards the hill. At the top was a giant of a Heatless, it was a Behemoth, literally, in size _and_ name. So Sora summoned his Guardian Bell Keyblade and got into a fighting stance.

Sora vs. Behemoth. (BHM)

Sora ran around the BHM and jumped on its back before proceeding to its horn and attacked it. BHM was furious, how dare this little insect stop its hunt? BHM reared back and shot columns of lightning at the insect, however, since said insect was on its back the Laws of Physics seemed to have finally reached Kingdom Hearts causing the BHM to get electrocuted thoroughly depleting its health.

Meanwhile Sora, after being struck by lightning sent a Graviga at the BHM's horn shouting. "Force!" The Graviga caused the BHM to lose half of its remaining health, leaving it with just over 100HP. Sora however didn't account for the giant ball BHM shot into the air causing dark fire's to brutalise his person. Sora nearly got knocked out by the Dark Fire's but was saved due to his abilities.

So Sora cast a Curaga on himself and finished off BHM by slashing through its horn causing the horn to splinter and break apart causing the BHM to disappear into three balls of darkness.

End fight.

Looking at Station Plaza, which was very noticeable from where Sora was, Sora saw a Keyhole form, so Sora kicked off into the air and flew towards the source of the light. The Laws of Physics having left shortly before.

~Earlier with Riku~

Riku too was proud of Xion as he walked into the Station; she was becoming her own person, unlike the girl he remembered from a couple of years ago. "Good going Xion." Riku mumbled to himself.

However thoughts of pride soon left his mind as Riku noticed the monster before him. "What is this heartless?" Riku yelled out. That was then when Riku noticed the sigil on the 'Heartless's' head, it was like a Dream Eaters, only more spiky and more angular. "Is this one of those Unversed Terra told me about?"

However, Riku didn't get time to ponder this as the Unversed charged towards him. "Flying eh? Doesn't take a genius to figure this one out." Riku mumbled to himself summoning his Keyblade and throwing it into the air causing a Keyblade Glider, the Glider had the same shape as the vehicle he used to defeat Xemnas's flying Dragon thing, before mounting it and chased after the Metamorphosis.

Riku (Glider) vs. Metamorphosis (MTMPS)

Riku chased MTMPS as it flew into the skies over Twilight Town. Riku flew straight towards MTMPS and started kicking with the back of his Glider. However MTMPS started spinning wildly causing Riku to take massive damage.

Riku threw a Potion into the air almost completely healing him and started attacking again. However, this time when MTMPS started spinning Riku instinctively brought up a barrier to block most of its attacks before retaliating with a local area shadow which caused MTMPS to plummet to the ground. With no Laws of Physics, to worry about, since these laws only seemed to affect enemies, Riku dismissed his glider and fell to the ground also.

When Riku reached the ground he concentrated and threw a Dark Firaga at the MTMPS destroying it instantly.

End fight.

Looking at the source of light in the distance Riku determined that it must be the Town's Keyhole and rushed towards it.

~Earlier with Terra~

Terra followed Ventus and Phillipa towards the mansion reflecting on Xion. The teen sure had some spunk in her; she made a plan that spread everyone's talents to their respective targets. Terra had no idea what an 'Eliminator' was, but if _he_ had to take it on, it must be very strong.

When Terra reached the mansion he searched it looking for the Heartless. It wasn't until he reached the room which Sora had regained his memories in did he spot a Heartless teleporting around the area.

Terra vs. Eliminator (ELNTR)

Terra rushed towards the ELNTR and tried to attack only for his End of the Earth Keyblade to bounce back, the recoil from it left him unawares of a fast approaching blue ball which hit him in the leg stopping Terra's Jump ability. Terra quickly used a panacea on himself to negate the effects.

Terra ran behind the ELNTR and attacked it relentlessly until it lost a lot of health. Whenever the ELNTR tried to teleport to another location Terra simply Slid to it and continued his attack. The ELNTR released a giant Firaga from its shields' mouth which hit an unsuspecting Terra in the back causing him high amount of damage which was quickly resolved by a Hi-potion.

When the ELNTR went to smash Terra, Terra blocked the attack and used Counter Hammer to finish it off.

End fight.

When Terra stepped outside he saw a bright light in the distance and ran towards it.

~Earlier with Ventus~

When Ventus vacated from the planning area he pondered about Xion, he may not know a lot about the black haired teen, but he could tell she was different from what she used to be because, when he had first met her she was shy, now she was planning a full scale attack on various enemies.

Next to Ventus Phillipa appeared and said. "You alright Ven, you don't seem as cheerful as you used to be."

Ventus smiled wryly at the girl and spoke sombrely. "Yeah, it's just all of this, when I fell into slumber I truly believed my enemy, Vanitas, was dead, but by the quantity of Unversed we're facing, I'm starting to believe that he may have returned. I fell asleep at the end of one war, and I wake up in the middle of another with the _same guy_! It's really disturbing."

Phillipa listened to Ventus' rant. She could easily understand that it would be difficult, but she could never understand what it was like for Ven. "Yeah, that is disturbing. Well, this is your stop, see ya Ven."

"See ya Phillipa." Ven replied. In his head he thought. _'__I__'__m a poet and I didn__'__t even know it.__'_ Before shaking out of his thoughts and concentrated on the Unversed in front of him.

Ventus vs. Mad Treant. (MT)

Ventus locked onto the MT before releasing fifteen great balls of fire at it. After the initial barrage he curled up in a ball where he found himself surrounded by fire and sent even more flames at the MT.

The MT suddenly, with little health, turned black and sent poison puddles everywhere.

When the MT stopped its tantrum Ven sent three Fira's at it killing it.

(This is how I defeat the MT in KH BBS)

End Fight.

When MT disappeared Ventus looked through the trees and saw a bright light appear before rushing off towards it.

~Earlier with Aqua~

Aqua smiled to herself as she headed towards Sunset Plaza; she was happy for Xion, the girl sure had advanced greatly from the small nervous girl she had met in The Realm of Darkness, at the rate Xion was going Aqua may very well name Xion a Keyblade Master, she definitely had the basic characteristics.

After a nice quiet train ride with Sora to Sunset Hill Aqua made her way towards the Plaza where she summoned both of her Keyblades and prepared to fight the Cursed Carriage.

Aqua vs. Cursed Carriage (CC)

Aqua rushed forwards and started attacking the CC with both of her Keyblades before said enemy rose into the air and started spewing forth explosive pumpkins. When it landed it used a strong wind that pulled Aqua inside it.

Aqua did what she did last time and attacked the inside of the CC causing it to spit her out, being disoriented in mid-air allowed Aqua to regain her bearings and retaliate by surrounding herself in a Barrier and flying towards the CC.

As a last ditch attempt the CC started spinning around the area bumping off of nearby buildings until Aqua stopped its shenanigans with a Barrier and a Flip which allowed her to finish off the defenceless CC. "That's it for you stinky!" Aqua yelled as the Unversed disappeared back into Vanitas.

End Fight.

To her right Aqua saw a flashing light coming from the main part of Town which she rushed back towards.

~Earlier with Mark~

Mark thought about what Xion had just done: she had just organised nine other people and herself to deal with a major Heartless issue, not only that, but she had done so that everyone's different skills went to their individual targets.

When Mark reached the underground tunnels he didn't see a tongue coming his way until it was right in front of him.

Mark looked at the ground and saw that even though it was invisible the Stealth Sneak still made a shadow.

Mark vs. Stealth Sneak (SS)

Mark rushed at the place above the shadow and delivered a downwards attack which hit the SS on the head, on the exact place that kept it invisible.

With the SS now visible Mark was able to time its attacks before they happened and allowed him to dodge them. Partially changing his Keyblade, Mark made the Keyblade sacrifice its blade in place of the machine gun, which he mounted on the ground and opened fire at the SS which died to too many bullets to the 'heart'.

End fight.

When Mark wandered outside he saw a bright light at the Clock Tower and ran to it.

~Earlier with Phillipa~

Phillipa was walking towards the Forest, where the Mansion lay just through it, she was the only one _not _thinking about Xion, in fact she was more worried about Ven's bad mood, so she approached him and asked his what was wrong (You've read this bit already).

When Terra went into the mansion the Guard Armour fell from the sky and started the fight.

Phillipa vs. Guard Armour (GA)

The GA stomped forwards and attempted to attack Phillipa, only to discover she wasn't there, the GA tried to use what little brain power it had to figure out why. The answer soon became painfully obvious.

~A few seconds ago~

Phillipa saw that the Guard Armour was about to hit her so she activated Speed Attack and used it to deprive the GA of its hand, legs and most of its health.

When the Command ended the GA started spinning around occasionally hitting Phillipa, this lead to her using a Cure before jumping high into the air, gathering energy from the surrounding area and _slamming _into the GA from above.

The impact was enough the finish off the GA which stiffened before catching fire and disappearing into Darkness.

End fight.

In the distance Phillipa saw a bright light appear and ran towards it.

~Earlier with Lea~

_'__What lady?__'_ Lea thought to himself as he walked towards Station Plaza with Riku, Sora and Aqua. Lea was quite proud of Xion, what he remembered of her from the Organisation days Xion _did_ have a sense of humour, and was a leader every now and then, she wasn't to the calibre she was now. To borrow a phrase from Xigbar, he was proud of the little Poppet.

When Lea reached the Station Plaza he waved goodbye to the other who also waved goodbye.

Out of large shadow in the ground emerged a fist, closely followed a head and finally a body. Lea looked up at the Darkside and smirked. _'__this will be easy.__'_ And summoned his fiery Keyblade in one hand and Chakram in the other and got into his battle stance which was leaning forward threatening ly with both weapons held out to both sides, his Keyblade spinning around every now and then and holding onto his Chakram loosely.

Lea vs. Darkside (DS)

The DS raised its dark fist and slammed it into the ground causing a shockwave which Lea easily jumped over. When Lea reached the DS's fist he started attacking with Keyblade and Chakram. He used his Keyblade to attack the Darkside and made his Chakram orbit him stopping any Heartless reaching him.

Suddenly the DS reared back in pain and started gathering dark energy in its chest. Lea's face paled dramatically before he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to behind the Darkside, just in time as well as the Darkside started releasing many piercing balls of darkness.

When the DS next punched the ground Lea ran up its arm and used both weapons at once charged with fire and completely obliterated the DS.

End fight.

Above Lea a Keyhole appeared, around him the others all arrived and pointed their Keyblades at the Keyhole. The Keyblades sent a total of twelve beams of light which completely locked the Keyhole.

"That was fun." Phillipa commented grinning at the others who smiled and laughed.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Mark said to the others who nodded, clambered onto their Gliders and headed off to the next world.

~In MX's evil lair~

MX was yet again furious, his giant Heartless _and_ Unversed army were defeated by ten Keybladers. He yet again headed to his bedroom and performed surgery on himself.

End Chapter.

Current Party: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Mark and Phillipa.

3,426 words! Increase of 800 words!

Meet me next time in... Pranksters Paradise!

Review as you a lucky to have received an update today.


	16. Prankster's Paradise

Chapter 16: Prankster's Paradise.

The gang, who were still having heated words with the local pyro, were flying along at a steady rate, Sora and Riku had had a whisper conference to keep the others learning that they would be taking them to a fun fair, although it may not be suitable for physical adults like Lea, or mental adults like Aqua, Riku and Sora, it would be fun for them anyway.

When the gang reached Prankster's Paradise Sora turned to the assembled gang and told them. "This is another of of the worlds which have just recently returned from darkness, I suggest treating it like Quasimodo's world."

The gang nodded, and attempted to repeat what they did at La CIté des Cloches.

This time it took the gang only three goes before they dove into the world, Lea however took nearly ninety before disappearing down the diving hole.

When Riku dove he was faced with an old enemy: Queen Buzzerfly.

Riku (Diving) vs. Queen Buzzerfly (QB).

When Riku saw the word '_GO'_ appear in front of him he immediately attempted to attack the QB's weak point on its head, only to fall short. QB suddenly started releasing many dark stingers at Riku who merely dodged out of the way while hitting the QB's little minions.

With the minions dead Riku was allowed to attack the QB's weak point repeatedly until it smashed causing QB to be vulnerable to the beam of white light that Riku sent at its head killing it instantly.

End fight.

After Riku collected the star points that QB had dropped and after diving through the portal in front of him he received a 'Gold Diver' award and an Esuna command.

When Riku landed he saw Lea on the ground moaning about the unfairness of it all and everybody else looking at Lea with satisfied looks. "What happened?" Riku asked the gang in general.

Mark was about to answer when Phillipa 'shushed' him and spoke instead. "We may have erm, _forgotten _to tell Lea on how to land properly after a dive, he didn't even pass either, we had to bail him out of it."

"Well forgive me if I'm not a master diver yet Phillipa, at least I popped balloons, you didn't even hit yours." Lea retorted hotly at the younger girl.

"The objective was to _avoid_ the balloons you numpty, the objective was to defeat Dream Eaters while avoiding the balloons."

"Quit it!" Roxas yelled in a strong, commanding voice. "You sound like a bunch of kids!"

"That's actually why we're here, it's to let your hair loose, not literally Lea, it's time for a rest, go on scoot, if you need to earn munny there is always something to do." Sora told the gang who shot off in different directions.

~With Sora~

Sora ran towards the roller coaster ride he had seen last time he was there, along the way some other kids joined him, including one that looked very familiar.

When the 'coaster sped off it went at an insane speed, Sora and the other kids held on tight as they went up, down, left, right, upside down and even through a corkscrew.

When it finished some of the kids went to nearby trash cans and promptly threw up.

"That was fun." A vaguely familiar voice said from behind Sora who spun around, grinned and shouted. "Pinocchio!" Before pulling the boy into slight hug before quickly releasing him. "Finally a real boy?"

"I know it's wunderbar." Pinocchio yelled finishing in German.

"Come on, I have some friends I want you to meet."

~Meanwhile with Riku~

Instead of following his friend Riku headed into an 8-ball room where he found children drinking… beer? Riku's eye twitched at the sight, kids weren't meant to drink. With every sip Riku watched in horror as the boys became donkey-like, even to the extent were the 'kids' brayed like donkey's.

And so Riku stormed off to see the manager of this 'Paradise Island'.

~Meanwhile with Terra, Ven and Aqua~

In another part of the amusement park the original trio walked hand in hand towards a room where lots of smoke was billowing out. "Must be one of those disco parties Roxas told me about." Ven told his two friends.

Terra smiled and the young man before saying. "You and Roxas are sure getting along well."

"Yeah we… arrrreee…" Ven trailed off a the horrific sight in front of him there were kids underneath a giant bucket which had _cigars_ raining down, and the kids were catching the cigars and _smoking_ them!

Terra went forward, caught one of the Cuban cigars, smelt it and said to his friends. "We are talking to the manager of this place!" Before storming off angrily with his two irate friends right on his heels.

~Meanwhile with Lea, Roxas and Xion~

Roxas had seen a sign earlier which read. 'House of destruction. 2 miles North.' And so Lea had used his red and black compass to find north and started walking in that direction. It had taken the trio of ex-nobodies nearly two hours to reach the House of destruction which turned out to be a _huge_ mansion which had remained untouched as the children were probably unwilling to walk two fricking miles.

Approaching a nearby sign Xion read out. "This mansion is open to all residents of _Paradise Island_, please come in and destroys everything." Xion summoned her Keyblade, pointed it at the door and sent a Mega Flare at it, instead of destroying the door Xion had destroyed the entire front of the mansion revealing seemingly endless china, glass and assorted breakables. "Come on then!" Xion yelled to her friend before heading in and destroying all of the china pots that she could see with her Keyblade.

Roxas and Lea looked at each other, summoned their Keyblades and followed Xion into the mansion with thought of nought but destruction: this was going to be fun!

(I love the thought of destroy that mansion on Pinocchio)

~Meanwhile with Mark and Phillipa~

Mark and Phillipa held hands as they walked towards a Ferris Wheel perched at the edge of the park, when the couple mounted the Ferris Wheel Phillipa put her head on Mark's shoulder and sighed with a smile on her face. When the Ferris Wheel reached its peak Mark took Phillipa's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a kiss that seemed endless, around the park immature kids of all ages looked up at the teens and said in perfect unison. "EWWWWW!" which slowly but surely turned into the loud braying of donkeys.

The braying ended the loving kiss that Mark and Phillipa just shared. "Shit." Mark mumbled.

Phillipa nodded. The couple jumped off of the cliff in search of the most mature person they knew: Riku.

~At the House of Destruction~

Meanwhile in the HoD Xion kicked around causing many china pots to be smashed. She then got into a fighting position, looked slightly to her right, her eyes narrowed and said. "Roadhouse!" in a brilliant imitation of Peter Griffin.

In the distance somewhere the trio heard loud braying. The gang looked at each other and said. "Shit." Before running off in search of Sora.

~Meanwhile with Sora~

Before Sora's eyes Pinocchio was writhing with pain as he slowly grew a tail, followed by ears and finally his whole biology somehow changed, Pinocchio had turned into a donkey! An ugly one as well.

Sora looked down in horror saying "shit." Before rushing off in search of Riku.

~Meanwhile at Riku's location. Lat 223' Long 432'~

Riku ran towards the managers' office when suddenly he found himself surrounded by Keybladers who started throwing statements his way. "Look, I was just heading towards the managers' office, who would like to follow me?" Riku asked the group who immediately raised their hands. "Good, come on then."

~At the managers' office~

When the gang reached the Managers' office they busted open the door revealing a fox in a clearly bad guy outfit. "Hello, I take it you are the manager?" Mark asked the fox in front of him.

"Yes." The fox replied as if speaking to an infant. "And who might you be?"

"The Keybladers." Aqua stated in the same tone as the fox pointing her Keyblade at him. "You are hereby under arrest according to your worlds' law. You have essentially kidnapped children and turned them into mules!"

"Technically they're donkeys." Mark threw in.

"Not helping."

"Oh, I'm under arrest am I?" The fox asked rhetorically. "You seem to believe I would, how would you say, come quietly?" Before anyone could stop him the fox had thrown down a vial releasing a red cloud which disguised the cunning fox as he made a break for it. Unfortunately for said fox it also disguised the Keybladers presence. The fox ran slap-bang into Terra who caught the fox in a tight grip.

"You're not going anywhere." Terra growled at the helpless fox who attempted to claw at Terra, yet found it futile and gave up.

Through the window a bright light appeared which slowly but surely took the look of a woman. Said woman spoke in a heavenly voice. "You have reached Justice Mr. Fox." Before waving her wand and sending the fox to a court of Law where his charges were deposited.

The Fox was found guilty of crimes against Dismanity (Disney-humanity) and sentenced to life in prison.

Back at Paradise Island the star-woman (SW) turned to Keybladers and asked. "What is your wish? Remember, you can't wish for Xehanort to disappear, your wish can only affect this world."

The gang huddled together before turning to the SW where Lea replied. "We would like all of the kids on Paradise Island returned to their original selves, and returned home."

The SW waved her wand in a long sweeping movement before thrusting it forwards before she said. "It is done." Before disappearing back into the sky.

The gang headed off back to Paradise Island, cleared it up and enjoyed the rest of their vacation before heading off to the next world.

But not before Mark and Phillipa received the End of Pain Keychain, which they attacked to their Keyblades.

End chapter.

Current Party: Same as last time.

I now have 9 review, keep 'em coming! 1689 words!

I like the idea of a vacation every once in a while.

Meet me next time in… Mirage Arena!


	17. Apologies

Deepest appy-polly loggia.

it seems that the mirage arena chapter has disappeared.

Please go to the next chopper which is: Destiny Islands.

current party: Same as last time.


	18. Destiny Islands

Chapter 18: Destiny Islands.

Hey everybody, had a good half term? I know I did. I had my house to myself for a whole week, my mum was in Ireland with my little bro and my little sis went to visit granddad in Nottingham. I finally got Fable Anniversary, it was £20! One game, can you believe it?

Dr Who on Saturday, the revelation of who Missy was, now that shocked me beyond _all_ belief. The Master, or should I say the Mistress is a bloody woman!

Anyway, on with the story:

The gang of Keybladers rushed towards the Destiny Islands, after all they needed to remain social or risk arousing the suspicion of their parents, after all Sora should be 15 not 17 due to the time differential of the Destiny Islands.

When the gang landed at Sora and Riku's home world they touched down gently. In the distance the hag heard someone shouting at them, when the gang looked around they noticed a girl with hair _not_ unlike Marluxia's, however the girls' hair was much tamer then the nobodies'. The girl wore a white blouse covered in gold pockets. Around the girls' neck lay a Scarlet Robe, her eyes were pale aqua and they looked like they could pierce you simply by looking at them. Around her neck lay a pendent with her namesake on it.

The girls' name was Lightning although her real name was Claire Farron. (I honestly do not know a thing about Lightning, just her looks, her name and the fact that she _was _looking for Serrah). When she had found her sister on the Destiny Islands Lightning had become a lot less moody and actually became good friends with the gang, she even wielded a gun-blade similar to Leon's. "Hey guys!" Lightning chirped. "Who's this then? You replaced me already RIku?" Lightning teased.

Riku flushed a deeper red then Kairi's hair before stuttering out. "N-n-no. Of course not!" Riku finished shortly with his hands on his hips looking up at the sky diagonally.

"Anyway Lightning, this is Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Mark, Phillipa and Lea." Sora said introducing the gang. "Gang, this is Lightning, known her for about as long as Kairi I have."

"Yeah, you were a squirt even back then." Lightning laughed messing up Sora's hair. However due to the amount of gel used to keep Sora's hair spiky the tussle didn't do much.

"Anyway, come on, let's go say 'hi' to everybody." Sora announced to the gang who nodded and followed Sora who spotted a red-headed figure in the distance. Sora ran towards Kairi at full pelt.

Howevever when he reached Kairi he recoiled in shock. For when 'Kairi' turned around she smirked evilly at Sora before summoning a dark, much more evil version of Destiny's Embrace and pointed it at Sora and snarled. "You think I loved you, who poor fool. As if I could ever love _you_, you didn't even become a proper person again without my help."

"What are you?" Sora asked the image of his girlfriend bewildered.

"How could you forget, after all you've already tried killing me before, as you can see it didn't work." 'Kairi' said before changing into the Shape Shifter.

"Sora, don't listen to it!" A voce yelled from behind Sora.

Sora didn't need to look around to see that it was Kairi. "Well help me defreat this guy then."

Kairi ran up besides Sora and faced the Shape Shifter with her Keyblade at the ready Kairi prepared for her first true battle.

Sora and Kairi vs. Shape Shifter (SS) (Final Fantasy Dissidia style)

Sora rushed at the SS and attempted to slice through it only to be deflected. Sora and Kairi jumped high in the air, bounced off of the invisible walls and came crashing down on the SS. Only to crash into a dark version of The Way to Dawn.

The SS smirled at the duo with glowing yellow eyes before disappearing into the air and attempted to attack Sora and Kairi from all sides before rushing into the air and slammed down causing four shockwaves to spread outwards unfortunately Sora and Kairi were hit by a shockwave.

Sora quickly unleashed a brand new power. When he next attacked the SS it didn't lose any health but it seemed to lessen the damage that SS could deal. Around the area a multitude of white lights appeared which seemed to be absorbed by Sora and Kairi.

When Sora and Kairi gathered enough lights they activated a special move. In Sora's hand appeared the Ultima Weapon from his second journey and in Kairi's hand appeared Brightcrest. Sora and Kairi rushed at the SS and attacked with Bravery attacks which sent the SS into the air. Sora and Kairi rushed towards the SS and broke reality itself before attacking the SS from all sides, the SS raised a pitiful defence which was immediately smashed by Sora and Kairi's joint attack.

Final Attack!

You win!

"No one can beat us." Sora whispered banishing his Keyblade.

End Fight.

Even after Sora and Kairi had defeated the SS it was barely holding onto life and when it went to attack Riku it found itself sailing towards a fire ball sent by Lightning. So when the SS collided with the fire ball it exploded… literally. The Shape Shifter was finally gone.

"Nice shot!" Riku complimented. To which everyone replied positively.

"Thanks Riku." Lighting responded before heading off. "I'll see you later yeah?"

Riku looked downtrodden at the dismissal and replied half-heartedly. "Yeah, sure."

However Riku's bad mood didn't last long as Xion called out. "Hey Lightning! We were actually wondering if you would like to come with us?"

Everyone besides RIku and Roxas looked at the black haired girl as if she was insane. However the 'look' she gave them simply ordered them to follow her wishes. So, sufficiently cowed everyone replied. "Of course."

Lightning looked so pleased her smile was _nearly_ insane. "Of course!" _Maybe I could get closer to Riku._

Aqua looked at the pink haired girl with slight distrust, after all she'[d only just met this Lightning. Who knows what she could do? "Right then, we'd better get moving."

However, before the Keybladers could take off, Lightning was travelling with Riku, Kairi went up to Sora, held out her hand and placed her lucky charm in Sora's hand. "Good luck."

"You know Kairi, you're coming too." Ven told the red headed girl.

Kairi looked at Sora in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I think it's time to get you fighting."

"Thank you, thank you!" Kairi exclaimed hugging onto Sora tightly.

When the gang went to activate their armour an imposing figure stepped out of a dark tunnel righ in front of them. "Ah, how did I know you'd be here?" AX (Ansem-Xehanort) asked pulling down his hood.

"Ansem!" Riku yelled summoning his Way to Dawn.

"Ah RIku, come and find me at the End of the World! There we shall settle this petty dispute." AX smirked. "But first say goodbye to your home!" AX yelled thrusting his hand in the air causing a giant storm to appear above the Islands. "You are too late to save the Islands as my Heatless have already started attacking its heart." Ansem lowered his hood and disappeared from sight.

"We need to go… now!" Lea shouted.

"Come on, we need to get to the End of the World!" Terra yelled summoning his armour.

Soon everybody followed suit and summoned their gliders and armour before racing towards the End of the World leaving a devastated Destin Islands in their wake.

~At MX's 'secret' Castle~

The entirety of the New Organization were celebrating. MX walked up to the podium covered in scars and announced. "Everybody we have finally destroyed the Destiny Islands. Now, we must prepare for the final confrontation!"

End Chapter

1311 words.

Hey everybody, sorry about yesterday, I was really tired, I hadn't had any sleep. Anyway:

Meet me next time in… The End of the World (You won't want to miss it.)


	19. The End of the World

Chapter 19: The End of the World!

It's the beginning of the end!

Our heroes raced through the lanes between with determination in their very souls. They were flying faster than the speed of sound. The Keybladers raced past Twilight Town, they sped past Radiant Garden and they careened around Arendelle and nearly crashed into The End of the World.

When the gang landed in The End of the World Riku turned to the others and said "I need to take this on my own this guy has haunted me for way too long."

"Don't worry Riku, we understand perfectly." Phillipa told the silver haired youth. "Best of luck." and with that everyone left Riku to his long sought revenge.

Riku stepped out from the hollow rock to a vast, empty landscape. Above Riku a dark sphere came hurtling towards him, Riku quickly side-stepped barely dodging the dark sphere. Riku followed the direction the little rocks in the ground were pointing until he reached a great source of light surrounded by tall pillars. "Well, I can't go any further." Riku said to himself completely missing another dark sphere falling down towards him.

When Riku opened his eyes he jumped back from what he saw: It was a Behemoth! "Uh! Don't you ever give up?!" Riku shouted up at the Behemoth summoning Way to Dawn.

Riku vs. Behemoth (BHMF) (FF Dissidia style)

Riku looked around the area, taking it all in before jumping on a nearby beam of light which allowed him to skate above the BHMF before releasing a fast Bravery attack until the BHMF ran out of said Bravery tripling Riku's own. "You're finished!" Riku shouted sending a volley of Dark Firaga's at the BHMF's horn severely reducing its health.

Riku slammed into the BHMF breaking reality before teleporting around the BHMF and continuously slammed into it until…

Final Attack!

You win!

End fight.

… the BHMF fell over… dead.

After Riku collected the various orbs the BHMF had dropped Riku found himself in a vast cavern which was decorated in vast vines, various colours and a seemingly never-ending white hole near the ground, Riku jumped around until he accidently jumped into a bright light near the ground.

Riku soon found himself facing an empty hole in the ground which he immediately jumped down. _I__'__m getting way too much like Sora._

Riku soon found himself flying in front of a monster: Chernabog! "Oh, come on! How many times must I fight this guy?!" Riku shouted before beginning his attack on Chernabog.

Since I cannot find a good, non-rude abbreviation for Chernabog I'll just say that the battle was tough and if it wasn't for Riku's quick thinking he may very well have lost.

End fight.

As soon as Riku defeated Chernabog he lowered himself into the mountain where he kept falling umtil he landed on a white patch of light.

Riku found himself in a long corridor with a White light at the end which he ran towards and jumped straight through into another corridor, he repeated this process no less than ten times before he reached a vast bright room covered in Heartless.

"Right then, let's see what you've got." Riku stated calmly focusing on the surrounding enemies before using a move Terra had shown him: Ultima Cannon. Riku's Keyblade turned into a giant RPG which he mounted on his shoulder before firing at the heartless which were obliterated on contact.

"That was too easy." Riku stated calmly approaching a heartless-crest shaped hole in the wall. But not before he picked up two keychains with a devil face imprinted on them. _I__'__ll give them to Mark and Phillipa. _On the other side of the hole Riku saw something that shocked him to his core: the Station of Awakening door. Riku ran through the door into a perfect replica of the Hollow Bastion, now Radiant Garden Keyhole area, with pipes still open and releasing an unknown energy.

In front of Riku was… AX!

"It's time to settle this, once and for all! Riku shouted summoning… his Ultima Weapon from his last adventure. RIku's declaration sent him into D-mode transforming his clothes into that f his more dark self.

Riku vs. Ansem-Xehanort (AX) (Re: Chain of Memories style)

Riku quickly used his Maleficent enemy card to boost his attack power before unleashing attach after attack on AX. AX, now angered by his loss of Health stocked three 8 cards before activating them and continuously barraged into Riku who ended his attack after 4 thrusts with a 0 card.

Now it was Riku's turn, he stocked three 9 cards before continuously teleporting around AX and attacking him. However his attack was broken when AX used a 0 card. "UH!" Riku grunted before regaining his cards with a Megalixir card. Riku's respite didn't last long as Ansem went to attack Riku with a 9 card. Riku soon countered with a 9 of his own starting a duel:

Ansem: 8.

Riku: 6, 7, 8.

Ansem: 0.

Riku: 1.

Ansem: 4.

Riku: 6.

Ansem: 7.

Riku: 0.

Ansem: 9.

Riku: 9.

Ansem: 7.

Riku: Reload. 5, 3, 0.

RIku wins!

Riku then rose into the air and sent a barrage of Dark swords at AX which nearly finished the heartless off.

With AX knocked out slightly Riku approached the Heartless slowly basking in his victory before he took an almighty swing and chopped the Heartless's head off.

End Fight.

Riku dismissed his Keyblade and stepped out of D-mode. Above AX materialised a heart which RIku captured, who knows, maybe the light side could wield the X-Blade instead?

Above Riku a figure hovered menacingly. "Tell Sora to come to The World that Never Was _alone_." The figure replied in a deep, booming voice.

Riku didn't pay much mind to the voice, he just assumed it was a final thought from AX, which it was

So, Riku placed AX's heart in his inside pocket and flew off to find his friends. The new Organization now needed another member, and the Gang would exploit this weakness!

~In MX's secret, evil lair~

MX was naturally furious: His old heartless was gone, still the paradox he had created ensured that even if one of his previous selves were killed in his time it wouldn't affect him.

Maybe it was time to recruit Roxas…

But first, some self-surgery.

End Chapter.

Sorry about the long delay, I had hit a writer's block and now I've finally smashed through it, it wasn't even hard, I just needed to keep writing.

1061 words.

Current party: Same as last time.

Meet me next time in… The World That Never Was!


	20. The World That Never Was

Chapter 20: The World That Never Was.

Two worlds (including this one) to go!

When Riku joined The Gang who were waiting for him, hovering in the Lanes Between he gave Mark and Phillipa the keychains he had found. They immediately attached it to their Keyblades which turned into a Keyblade no-one had ever seen before, it was long, the shaft twisted in a red and black double helix the teeth looked like horns, big horns. The guard was red on the outer half and black on its inner half. The handle was in an aura, the aura was made up of dark swirling colours. It was the Twisted Devil. (My cousins' creation, with me helping.)

To Sora, Riku gav him a Fenrir keychain which Sora put on his Keyblade as it was the strongest he owned. "Sora, I was told to tell you that you should go to The World That Never Was alone." Riku told his friend.

"Yeah, I expected as much. See ya." Sora said grinning like an idiot before racing off to TWTNW.

When Sora arrived at TWTNW he found himself standing in the Dark Alley. "Great." Sora mumbled sarcastically. Now he had to run all the way to whoever would dare face him.

However before he continued a bright light appeared in the sky, the light seemed to bounce off of nothing before arriving with a crash right next to Sora revealing… Mickey Mouse! "Your Majesty." Sora yelped in surprise, jumping back and nearly crashing into the barrels behind him, after all the 'best kind of prize is a sur-prise (giggles like Willy Wonka)' (Sorry had to do it. "What are you doing here?"

Mickey smiled at the boy in front of him before answering. "Welp, I've come to help. I couldn't let you do this all on your own now could I?" Mickey asked grinning holding out his hand.

"Thanks Mickey." Sora replied shaking the King's offered hand before walking into the Dark City. On their way to the Dark Castle Mickey and Sora defeated tonnes of Heartless racking up their individual EXP points. When the duo entered the Castle That Never was they were immediately confronted by Isa.

However before Sora and Mickey could fight Isa Lea appeared in a swirl of very impressive flames. "Go guys, I need to finish Isa off once and for all, it's time I got over him." Lea yelled to Mickey and Sora who nodded off and ran towards Crooked Ascension.

"Fool, I will kill you for your insubordination." Isa yelled at his old fried summoning his giant Claymore back-handed and prepared to fight.

Lea shook his head sadly at the loss of his old friend before summoning his Chakram in his left hand and his Keyblade in his right. "Why must I _always _get stuck with the icky jobs?" Lea asked rhetorically before rushing at Isa.

Lea vs. Isa.

Lea started off the fight by sending a whip of fire at Isa which caught the man around the waist burning his genially (dick and balls) and severely harmed Isa's ability to move. "Burn baby!" Lea yelled before running at Isa Keyblade and Chakram raised before attempting to dual attack.

Only to be blasted back by a wave of moon energy. For Isa had reached berserk mode. Rising into the air Isa caused his Claymore to orbit him like a moon before yelling. "Moon shine down!" Before grabbing his Claymore and proceeded to batter the ground with continuous attacks before chucking his weapon at Lea with a yell of. "MOVE ASIDE!"

Lea quickly pulled the Claymore that was thrown at him out of the ground and rushed a Isa with Claymore in hand before hitting Isa into the air continuously before releasing a Magna Storm on Isa's ass knocking the blue haired man out of Berserk mode. "You're persistent, I misjudged you." Isa whispered.

Lea, being the cheeky man he is replied. "Sure did." Before rushing at Isa and cutting through him like paper. Isa split into two, undeniably dead.

End fight.

Lea approached Isa when his heart appeared above Isa's chest and pocketed it for later use.

~Meanwhile~

As Lea fought with Isa Sora and Mickey advanced through the TWTNW they breezed through all of the Nobodies that got in their way, after all Crooked Ascension seemed to require a mission of 'get rid of the weight or you die', After defeating countless enemies Sora and Mickey ran into The Hall of Empty Melodies where they ran into Braig… literally. "Oof." Sora and Mickey mumbled before regaining their bearings.

"You were told to come alone, so you brought a mouse. Well if you think you can kill me I say that you are loony." Braig said to the duo creepily.

"Sora, go on ahead, I'll deal with this creep." Mickey muttered to his fellow master who nodded and ran ahead.

Mickey summoned his Keyblade and said in an authoritative voice. "For the crime of upsetting the balance between light and darkness and of aiding and abetting the criminal Xehanort, you are sentenced to death."

Braig BURST into hysterical laughter. "As IF!" He shouted. I'm not going not going to lose to a little rodent, especially one as small as YOU!" Now Braig was just being rude for the sake of being rude.

"Ok, I think that's far enough you I sizest idiot. Mickey yelped, outraged while getting into a battle stance.

Braig too got ready to fight but found himself on the ground with a burning face after a huge fireball hit him in the face. "That's not even a word,"

A few minutes later the master of space was dead, Mickey collected Braigs' heart and smiled up at Sora who was on the upper balcony. Sora waved back and beckoned Mickey to follow him. Mickey, however, shook his head and disappeared to join the gang.

~earlier~

When Sora left his majesty to fight Braig he immediately rushed through that area with all the slopes. Seriously I can't remember its name. As Sora defeated the Nobodies he thought of a plan to help Micket, then he remembered. The Hall of Empty Melodies (THOEM) had a balcony! He would use to his advantage!

So, when Sora reached THOEM balcony he aimed his Keyblade at Braigs' face, by the looks of things he was ranting (like all bad guys do) and fired a Fission Firaga which sailed straight and true and exploded on the right side of the half blind guy's head, mortally wounding him.

When Briag finally went down Sora watched as Mickey collected Braig's heart, however Sora was slightly disappointed when Mickey left, but oh well. And so he ventured on, when Sora entered Proof of Existence he was really shocked for, instead of the three Sora saw standing last time, this time 9 were (obviously the leader didn't count). But Sora dismissed it, he really shouldn't have been so shocked.

When Sora _finally _reached the Alter of Naught he was again shocked, not because of the appearance of Xemnas, he had already guessed that after all, but what Xemnas was holding, it looked like a Kingdom Key, only, its bloade was black, the indent near the guard was orange, the guard itself was white and the keychain was a dark grey. Clearly this Keyblade was the Keyblade on Twilight. (Got the idea from YouTube about the theory of an 'inbetween' Keyblade.)

"You appreciating my _weapon_?" Xemnas asked smirking.

Sora looked at him in horror, the nature of Xemnas's statement completely went over his head when he asked. "You have a Keyblade? And it took you _this _long to get one; honestly, it's as if I'm fighting idiots, half of which love the other half and all of you the same freaking person!" Sora shouted summoning Fenrir. "And then you only come at us one at a freaking time, we're school kids, in fact, I haven't been able to finish High school (secondary school) thanks to you! If you sent _all _of you afterme _before_ I even left Castle Oblivion I don't think I'd be here, I was apparently willing tp give up my heart, I doubt I would have been able to beat you in _that_ state!" Sora finished his rant panting.

"Finished?" Xemnas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sora panted before finding himself transported a mirage of Memory Skyscraper (MSS).

Sora vs. Xemnas.

To start the fight Xemnas teleported behind Sora and shouted. "NIL!" Before teleporting himself to the top of the MSS and saying ominously. "Come closer." So Sora ran towards the MSS and dismissed Xamnas's attack before running up the side of the building, with Keyblade ready. That's when Xemnas dived. When Xemnas and were almost nose-to-nose Sora used End to unleash a flurry of attacks on the Nobody before _slamming _him into the side the building. When Sora found himself floating he locked onto Xemnas and unleashed his solo Trinity attack.

This allowed Sora to rush to Xemnas and attack him, in mid-air, non-stop before slamming through his, Xemnas couldn't withstand the attack three times. So, when Xemnas went down, he stayed down.

End Fight.

Sora collected Xemnas's heart without emotion before rushing to rejoin his friends.

End Chapter.

Sorry about last week, I have a cold which means I have to stay in bed.

1,539 words.

Current Party: Same as last time plus Mickey.

Join me next time in the story finale… THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD!


	21. The Keyblade Graveyard

Chapter 21: The Keyblade Graveyard. Part 1.

Aqua didn't know what had come over her; as soon as Sora had rejoined the gang she had immediately shot of towards an old world, which, by some miracle, had survived the onslaught of attacks she anf her fellows wielders had dealt to it over a decade previous.

When the gang reached The Keyblade Graveyard they immediately dismissed their gliders and landed softly on the ground. "Come on." Aqua declared summoning her Brightcrest Keyblade and walked off towards the twister valley.

As the gang advanced through the gorge, every now and then getting sucked up into a tornado, and every time coming out with more experience, after all no tornado was empty.

Soon though the gang reached a small area with a long, rocky tunnel with no actual roof. When the gang reached the center Aqua turned on her heel and spoke to the 13 Keyblade wielders. "This is it. The final battle. Now there are 13 of us and only 9 of them, if we are to win we need to outnumber them. Hopefully we have enough experience to defeat Xehanort once and for all. Now, we may outnumber them but we are still the underdogs." Aqua then whistled four times, kissed her index, middle and ring finger before raising her left hand in a three fingered Nazi salute. "FOR THE WORLDS!"

Everyone copied her action and yelled. "FOR THE WORLDS!" Everyone summoned their respective Keyblades and ran down the rocky corridor.

And into a um… Keyblade graveyard. Around the assembled wielders were million, if not trillions of dead, rusty Keyblades embedded into the ground, clearly a war graveyard. For this was the site of the War for the X-Blade! In the middle of the Graveyard stood 13 hooded figures. Clearly the new Organization had made up the numbers for Darkness.

The figure, who was clearly the leader of the group, stepped forwards and spoke in a deep, clearly evil voice. "Welcome Keyblade wielders of Light. Thank you for responding to my invitation so soon Master Aqua. On this barren soil, today, on the 24th of November 2014 the X-Blade will be forged!"

Next to him a figure, _not_ in the Organization stepped forward… It was Mark! "Reeeeaaaalllly?" Mark asked sarcastically. "Well, your plans haven't gone well so far have they, I mean, you've given us four months to prepare for this, heck I started in fricking September, if you had kidnapped at least 7 of us, you would have your precious weapon wouldn't you? Honestly, it seems any bad guy _ever_ comes up with stupid plans that will so obviously fail it's not even funny. So, here's how it's going down like anything _ever_. It will clearly be one-on-one battles. Good luck!" (Honestly, I just wanted a good rant right here.)

Over the next few minutes the Keyblade Graveyard was completely desecrated. On 13 different arenas was one person on each team facing each other.

On the battlefields were:

1: Sora vs. Vanitas.

2: Riku vs. YMX.

3: Kairi vs. SX.

4: Mickey vs. PDIX.

5: Lea vs. MOMX.

6: Phillipa vs. GX.

7: Terra vs. Unknown Xehanort.

8: Ventus vs. Unknown Xehanort.

9: Aqua vs. PEX.

10: Xion vs. TX

11: Roxas vs. Unknown Xehanort.

12: Lightning vs. Unknown Xehanort.

13: Mark vs. MX.

Before the fight began a heart shaped object appeared in the sky. It looked like a moon, yet was in fact… I'll leave it to Mickey. "It's Kingdom Hearts!" (Roll credits!)

Yes, it was indeed Kingdom Hearts, however instead of blue or white this Kingdom Hearts was black and white, mostly white. After all if the X-Blade was 13 dark and 7 light, and it's the counter-part of Kingdom Hearts. Surely the true Kingdom hearts if 13 light and 7 Darkness.

The battle of Kingdom Hearts hath begun.

End chapter!

Meet me next time in The Final Battle!


	22. The Final Battle!

Chapter 22: The Final Battle!

On the first platform stood Sora and a masked figure. When said figure removed his helmet Sora gasped in realization… in front of him stood Vanitas! "You." Sora yelled summoning his Ultima weapon he had obtained from his second journey.

"Yes." Vanitas replied coldly. "Me." He too summoned his weapon.

Sora vs. Vanitas.

Sora rushed at his look-alike at a near impossible speed . However, Vanitas had anticipated this and dove into the ground. Sora rolled out of the way of the red and black shadow as it approached him, meaning he avoided Vanitas whenever he resurfaced.

When Vanitas didn't dive back into the ground Sora released his solo Trinity, also from his second journey, and attacked Vanitas relentlessly until his attack died. Vanitas was left with next to no health so he disappeared and started releasing attacks on Sora randomly, since Sora didn't know when the attacks were coming he couldn't block, only heal.

Behind Sora a boulder hit the ground with a loud *thud*.

However, despite Vanitas's attempts at killing Sora he was left defenseless after his attack so he didn't notice Sora approaching him, or feel it when his life was extracted.

End Fight.

Sora collected Vanitas's heart and sent it to Kingdom Hearts.

Sora felt the pull of a Form calling so he let go and drifted upwards.

~Earlier~

On the next platform up Riku stood face-to-face with Young Master Xehanort. "Hello again, Riku." When YMX finished speaking he chuckled darkly. "You know my powers, so why must we fight?" YMX asked rhetorically summoning his Keyblade in an action similar to his summoning in Riku's last adventure.

RIku vs. YMX. (KH 3D style)

Riku raised his Keyblade into the air and unleashed a maelstrom of Dark and Light Firaga's at YMX who took some of the attacks before teleported and sending Slow projectilesat Riku who blended into the shadows and moved oput of the way. However, he was unlucky enough to get hit by one of the projectiles, completely slowing his movement.

Using his advantage over Riku, YMX shot countless beams at the boy. When the net-like beams reached Riku, he simply blocked, since he couldn't Dark Roll. However the Dark Barrier seemed effective enough.

Behind Riku a random boulder fell towards the ground.

Riku's next attack was to cloud his Oblivion Keyblade in darkness before performing a spinning attack on YMX, before clouding his Keyblade in Light and performing the same move on YMX.

YMX, now sufficiently drained of health shouted. "TIME STOP!" All movement ceased as YMX teleported himself into the middle of the arena and surrounding himself in a clock-like shape.

When movement continued Riku ran up to the clock and dove into the ground. Having performed a reality shift Riku now had to collect Keyblade pieces as the went past at incredible speeds.

First Riku grabbed the Keychain, then the guard, next came the handle, then the shaft and finally the teeth. Riku combined the Keyblade pieces together to create a large, Ultima weapon shaped Keyblade and attacked the Clock shape until reality seemed to break, leaving YMX vulnerable.

Riku then rushed at YMX and slashed through him, killing him.

End fight. (242 words, longest fight I've written)

YMX's heart floated up towards Kingdom Hearts. Riku felt the pull of a Form pulling him, and allowed himself to be dragged towards it.

~Earlier~

Kairi, now a fully trained Keyblade wielder stood facing a Xehanort slightly older then YMX, "Hello Kairi. As you no doubt know, my name is Xehanort, right now I'm a student, much like yourself. I wonder how two beings of equal and opposite power fair against each other?" Student Xehanort asked rhetorically before summoning a Keyblade. It looked much like Terra's original Earth shaker, however it was grey instead of brown and it's guard was Black.

"Well, let's find out." Kairi retorted summoning Destiny's Embrace.

Kairi vs. Student Xehanort (SX)

Kairi summoned a ball of light, like Master Yen Sid had taught her and sent it flying towards SX who attempted to block, however the ball split into 7 and engulfed SX. Since SX wasn't yet a Seeker of Darkness, but was still a being of darkness the trap was effective, but not as much as Kairi had hoped.

Speaking of Kairi, she had to dodge as a piece of falling rock nearly hit her. Since SX was now on his knees due to his onslaught Kairi locked on to him continuously before summoning light around her and unleashing a spinning attack which built up to a crescendo before racing towards SX and finishing him off.

Kairi knew that it was sheer luck she had won, but she _had _won, and that is all that matters.

End Fight.

SX's heart raced towards Kingdom Hearts, however it left a few moments afterwards towards the top area. Kairi let herself be drawn into a Form pull.

~Earlier~

Micey Mouse, King of Disney Castle stood in front of a Xehanort who had clearly done something he thought extraordinary. "Well, hello your _Majesty_." This Xehanort sneered. "I have just left Destiny Islands." Pre-Destiney-Island Xehanort introduced.

Mickey vs. Pre-Destiny-Island-Xehanort (PDIX)

PDIX shot a Mega Flare out of his Keyblade at Mickey who jumped… high, very high, so high that his dodged the attack and left PDIX in a daze His Majesty shot downwards and attacked PDIX who teleported out of the way before shooting lasers at the King who continuously rolled out of the way.

"TAKE THIS!" PDIX yelled pulling a large rock out of the wall next to him and sent it a Mickey who managed to shoot a Magnega at PDIX attracting the boulder at the man. The boulder hit dead on before falling towards the ground.

PDIX wasn't out yet, he sent a Doom at Mickey.

5

4

3

2

1…

Just in the nick of time Mickey broke the Doom attack and sent a Pearl at PDIX finishing him off.

End Fight.

PDIX's heart floated up towards Kingdom Hearts before heading towards the top battle platform.

~Earlier~

Lea, now fully trained didn't give a rats arse who the guy in front of him was, he just cared that this guy was toast… Literally.

The fight was so short that it doesn't really count. All that happened was that the Xehanort in front of Lea, this particular Xehanort was just about to take his Mark of Mastery Exam, tried to kill Lea with a Firaga. "Really?" Lea had asked before laughing hysterically. "That won't do you any good." But it had done Lea a world of good as it skyrocketed his power levels, allowing him to burn Mark of Mastery Xehanort (MOMX) to a crisp.

MOMX's Heart had floated towards Kingdom Hearts before going to the top battle arena and Lea had let himself get pulled into a Form.

~Earlier~

Phillipa, having travelled with Sora, Mark and the others had learnt a thing or two, so when she faced this Xehanort she was ready. "Hello, dear girl, my name is Xehanort, I may be good, but I am still Dark." Good Xehanort (GX) growled.

Phillipa, unperturbed by the threatening nature of GX smiled softly and said in a calm tone. "You are going down." The way she spoke sent shivers down GX's spine.

Phillipa vs. GX.

Phillipa summoned her Twisted Devil in a reverse grip (backhand) and sent her Keyblade spinning at GX, when the Keyblade made contact it spun around GX slightly before attacking him again, this kept going for another five times before she ran at GX, avoided a swing GX let loose by spinning out of the way and fired off a Fission Firaga right at the man's head, decapitating him. Phillipa thought to herself'_Man I'm good_'.

End fight.

GX's hearts floated towards Kingdom Hearts before heading to the top arena, and Phillipa allowed herself to be drawn into a Form.

~Earlier~

Terra found himself face-to-face with a hooded figure. He pointed his Ends of the Earth Keyblade at the figure and demanded. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The figure slowly lowered their hood revealing long blonde hair with a few strands in the shape of antennae, the woman's eyes were yellow and her ears, pointed. The figure was on Sora had told Terra about, it was… "Larxene. Who else?" Terra sighed to himself.

"Nope, name's Renélan. Remember it, for it will be the last thing you do learn." Renélan corrected before cackling and summoning her knives.

Terra vs. Renélan-Xehanort (RX) (KH Re:CoM style)

Terra quickly stocked three 9 cards allowing him to shoot an Ultima Cannon blast at RX, who had no 0 cards to deflect it, meaning it hit full on . However, unfortunately for Terra RX stocked the necessary cards to unleash Teleport rush, which was put down with a 0 card after a few hits.

Terra used his Maleficent enemy card to temporarily boost his strength. This allowed his to finish off RX in a few moves.

End fight.

RX's hearts joined the rest of the hearts on the top plinth. And Terra watched in fascination as the final battle took place.

Unfortunately I do not have enough time to write the rest of the fight except the last one, you lot can fill in the blanks, here's the rest of the fights:

8: Ventus vs. Marluxia-Xehanort (MaX). (KH Re:COM style)

9: Aqua vs. PEX.

10: Xion vs. TX

11: Roxas vs. Luxord-Xehanort (LX).

12: Lightning vs. Demyx-Xehanort (DX). (FF Dissidia style)

None of these good guys went into form. But the Xehanorts did go to the top arena

Slight Skip.

Mark, the main character of this story stood face-to-face with his greatest enemy… Master Xehanort. "So." Master Xehanort muttered summoning his weapon. "You are the one I must fight, very well."

"Ok." Mark grinned enthusiastically.

Mark vs. Master Xehanort (MX)

Mark drew himself to his full height and yelled. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Suddenly 6 hearts of lights and 12 of Darkness entered his. Mark used Isa's heart Lea had given him earlier to complete the X-Blade which appeared in Mark's right hand.

"No. Impossible." MX whispered.

Mark spun the X-Blade in the air thrice until he held it back hand.

Mark rushed at Xehanort who raised his Keyblade in an attempt to block the incoming attack; however the X-blade sliced straight through his defence and himself finishing off MX once and for all. Mark released the Dark Hearts to Kingdom Hearts and sent his friends' hearts back. However theX-Blade remained in his hand.

~Later~

The entire gang of Keyblade wielders stood in Master Yen Sid's tower, the X-Blade lay on the desk top in front of Master Yen Sid. "Congratulations Wielders of the Keyblade, for you have once again saved the worlds and restored balance. The only thing left to do is to restore the World as it once was. Now with the X-Blade we can finally achieve this. Mark, since you are its chosen wielder you must complete this task." Master Yen Sid explained.

Mark picked up his new weapon and took it outside where Kingdom Hearts floated. Mark pointed the X-Blade at Kingdom Hearts and shot a beam of light and another of Darkness at the Heart shaped moon.

Kingdom Hearts glowed in a pure gold light and attracted all of the Worlds together until they joined one-another around the great moon. When all the worlds combined they completely covered Kingdom Hearts causing it to literally become the Heart of all Worlds.

Mark went back to Master Yen Sid's tower and reported. "It is done."

However Mark was proven wrong as a woman, garbed in an old hooded robe stood before the assembled Keyblade Wielders. When she spoke, it was soft and Mystical. "Hello Keyblade wielders, my name is Theresa, I am the guardian of Kingdom Hearts. You have provided a great service over the years, it is time to collect your rewards, however, only one can." The Keybladers discussed the problem and voted on Mark. "Very well. Come forward Mark. Speak, what is your wish?"

"I wish for all who died in our adventures to be restored." Mark spoke, the death of Snow White still caused him great guilt.

"Very well." Around the World many people who had died in the journeys of Sora and his friends were restored. "Well done, not many would have desired what you had. However, another quest awaits, in the communist state of Panem a ruthless dictator rules, you must go there and help one Katniss Everdeen in her quest to overthrow her government."

"Of course." Mark replied. Before his eyes Theresa disappeared. "Well, it seems I may be gone for a while. See ya." Mark announced before approaching his girlfriend and giving her a kiss that left her dazed. "Stay safe. " Mark then walked outside before boarding his own Glider and shooting off to Panem.

~Back and Yen Sid's Tower~

Sora was slightly confused. "What do we do now?"

"I say we watch Mark from the sidelines." Terra said. Everybody nodded before they too headed towards Panem.

End Story.

2,179 words yay!

That's it, that's all for Kingdom Heart III: Keyblade Master.

For now I will write some Harry Potter and then my sequel. Kingdom Hearts IV: The Hunger Games.

I loving memory of Phillipa Howard: 24th July 1997-31st April 2014.

She was the light through my dark days.


	23. New story announcemt

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello loyal fans, I have an important announcement. Due to popular request I have decided that Kingdom Heart IV, will be called the Hunger Game, followed be V which will be Catching Fire, and finally VI which will be MockingJay.

These stories may not be that long since they will be based on a single book each.

Kingdom Hearts VII will be Mark and Phillipa's Keyblade Master Exam, so it shall be called Kingdom Hearts VII: MARK of Mastery.

However IV won't be posted until I have finished Mother and Son which should be finished by next August.

I would like to thank all of those who supported me in this story, I hope you will continue to do so in the next 4 of this series.


End file.
